


Redemption

by sayijo



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, action and more action, i beat up my faves, i cant give cry a break, this is old as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 57,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayijo/pseuds/sayijo
Summary: [Season 8 Spoilers Included] With an incident, the ninja turn to Mr. E for help. But, it soon seems evident that Mr. E is more familiar than they think, and the ninja end up teaming with an unlikely ally to put an end to Lord Garmadon's reign of terror.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am the same author who wrote this on Quotev. Also this fic is old don't expect it to be good.

"Zane!" Cole screamed in horror at the sight in front of him. The ice ninja been desperately trying to avoid the large swing of the colossus stomping through Ninjago City, but ended up losing his balance. His heels teetered over the edge of a high rise building, and there was a strangled yelp as he began to pitch backwards. His back slammed against the railing of the fire escape underneath him, and there was a sickening crunch as something snapped.  
  
He let out a scream, as he fell on the stairs of the fire escape, landing in a heap at the bottom.  
  
"No no no!" Cole heard Kai scream over the intercoms, as he ducked to avoid a billboard that was being thrown at him. The rain dripped off of him, making his movements slow and sluggish.  
  
"Cole! Get Zane to safety!" Jay demanded.  
  
"Already on it!" Cole replied, as he leapt off the current building he was on and dove for where Zane lay lifeless against the metal. He landed on the railing, the impact of the landing sending rainwater everywhere.  
  
Through the darkness, Zane's ice blue eyes turned to glance at him.  
  
"It's okay buddy. I got you." Cole whispered, as he scooped up the almost lifeless nindroid in his arms. Zane let out a gasp, but did nothing more. Lightning flashed, lighting up the sky in a blinding white light as the earth ninja walked down the fire escape with a limp body in his arms.  
  
"I got him." Cole spoke into his intercom.  
  
"How is he?!" Kai demanded.  
  
Cole glanced at Zane, who gave him a weak smile. Gently, Zane raised an arm and gave Cole a thumbs up.  
  
"I...m fine." The ice ninja croaked out.  
  
"Not so good." Cole replied. He reached the bottom flight of stairs and leapt off of them, landing on the ground.  
  
"We need to get him fixed up." Cole continued. He looked around the alley he was currently located in, trying to understand where he was.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Uhh..." Cole cursed to himself as he ran down the alley, the sounds of rain and thunder and roars everywhere. There was no way that they'd be able to return to Mystaké's Tea Shop to re-board the Bounty. The large colossus stood in the way, and Cole guessed that it wouldn't let them pass.  
  
"G...guys. I...I'm fine..." Zane groaned.  
  
"Zane, listen, you've broken something and you can barely move. I doubt that means that you're fine." Cole told him. He held the ice ninja closer to his chest.  
  
"Come on guys, give me ideas on where to go!" Cole yelped into the intercom. He banked a sharp left, just as the colossus turned in his general direction. There was a large column of light, as Kai blasted a white-hot bolt of fire at its neck.  
  
"Nya's auto body shop! You know, the one she sold like five years ago?" Kai spoke into the intercom, nearly making Cole's ears bleed.  
  
"Kai, they turned that place into a walk-in clinic, remember?" Jay spoke up.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Kai screamed. Cole would've laughed, given that they weren't running for their lives from a large rock monster the size of a skyscraper that wanted them dead.  
  
"Back...there." Zane managed to speak.  
  
"Where?" Cole spoke, as another flash of lightning lit up the sky, followed by a deafening clap of thunder that seemed to vibrate the buildings around them.  
  
"Back...Sons...G..Garmadon's...base..." Zane whispered.  
  
"Uh, yeah, no." Kai spoke over the intercoms.  
  
"We are not taking you back there."  
  
"M..Mr. E is a...nin...droid..no? W..would..nt..it make s..sense?" Zane let out a gasp as Cole took a rather large stride.  
  
"They want us dead, Zane!" Jay spoke to the ice ninja. "They'll kill us the minute they see us!"  
  
"The..Sons...Garmadon..a..are...prowling the s..treets. There will be...n..no one..there." Zane replied. His body had now gone completly limp in Cole's arms. Cole turned to glance at Zane once more.  
  
"Maybe we should consider--"  
  
"Are you crazy?!" Jay cried out. A large flash of lightning enveloped the colossus's arm, but it simply shook it off like it was nothing.  
  
"Cole, you can't, it's too dangerous!" Kai backed up Jay's claim. "Too many things could go wrong, we can't take that risk."  
  
"Are you just going to let him die?!" Cole screamed.  
  
Silence.  
  
"We don't have much of a choice! Zane is dying, and you guys are turning down the only option we have?!" Cole continued. He had already turned a corner, and was bolting towards the subway station.  
  
"Just...wait for us Cole!" Kai screamed, but Cole knew that it would be too long of a wait until they could group up. He pushed open the door and ran down the steps. The entire station was empty and cold, the only sounds were the sounds of Cole's wet shoes against the tile floor.  
  
"Cole? Where are you? Wait--" Kai's voice was cut as the connection was lost underground. All the display screens in the station displayed the status "SUSPENDED" on every subway line, given that there was a monstrosity stomping around the city, and the city had gone into lockdown.  
  
Zane jolted in his arms like a rag doll, and Cole could begin to see liquid--most likely oil--drip out from him, bleeding through his gi where his back was.  
  
"Hold on a little longer for me, okay Frosty?" Cole spoke. He ran down the steps into a terminal, and desperately looked around, looking for any familiarity.  
  
"T..take a..right..." Zane groaned. Cole didn't waste any time. He spun on his heel, and dropped down onto the tracks, and run into the tunnel. The tunnel was dark, but Cole could still make out shapes. He could hear his heaving breaths, as his feet struck against the rails. Zane said nothing, but Cole could hear his light breathing.  
  
It was most likely five minutes, but it seemed like an eternity before Zane spoke up once again.  
  
"L..left." Cole banked left, and found himself in a tunnet that would've been completely overlooked. The tunnel was slightly smaller, with dirt and vegetation hanging off the walls.  
  
"A...almost there..." Cole sped up more, and chest feeling like it was going to burst. There! Cole skidded to a halt, as the dead end of a wall came into view. A few lanterns strung with chains hung on the wall, pulsing gentle orange glows. The wall was littered with graffiti, and a metal door was dead center.  
  
Cautiously, Cole approached the door. He was expecting the place to be littered with traps, but surprising, he found nothing. He brought a hand to the door, and grabbed the door handle. It was locked, and the sound of Cole fiddling with the door seemed to echo around the space. The earth ninja flinched, and glanced around, hoping that nobody inside heard anything.  
  
"Locked." Cole hissed from underneath his breath. There was a click as the door unlocked from the inside. Cole tensed, reaching for the hammer that was slung across his back while simultaneously trying to keep Zane in his arms. The door swung open a crack.  
  
Mr. E stood in the doorway. He was obviously not amused, with half-lidded glowing white eyes piercing through the dark visor of his helmet. He was dressed in a thick black leather jacket, decorated with red accents. He had black, loose jeans on, with black heavy duty boots with way too many laces. He wore red, thick fingerless gloves, and under those he wore thin black gloves, all of them with metal plating.  
  
Cole could see that there were dozens of chain locks still connecting the door and the wall, meaning there would be no way that Cole would be able to barge through. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Mr. E began to close the door.  
  
"Wait!" Cole cried out. There was a rush of air as the door slammed shut, and Cole was now facing graffiti littered metal once more.  
  
"Please!" Cole tried again, banging his fist against the metal. "I..I don't know where else to go! You're the only option that we have!"  
  
Zane let out a pained gasp from his position in Cole's arms.  
  
"You have to help him! Please!" Cole continued as he raised his voice, stepping closer to face the door. The door swung open in its entirety, causing Cole to scramble back in alarm. Mr. E stood there, staring down into Cole's soul. He seemed pissed, but Cole could tell he was trying his best no to show it.  
  
They stared at each other for while, before Mr. E turned and walked down the hall. Cole stepped inside, still incredibly on edge. They traversed down the hall, both sides containing cells and rooms that Cole had never seen before. He just clung onto Zane tightly, following Mr. E.  
  
They reached a door. It was large, circular, and was made of wood and metal. Mr. E reached for a the door and swung it open. There was a woosh of air, and the deafening crunch as the door hit the wall. Mr. E walked into the dimmly lit room, which was only lit by dim blue lights strung onto the ceiling. Cole walked in after him, and glanced around, taking in the sight of tools and various objects littered along the tables.  
  
Mr. E walked up to a metallic tablet located dead center the middle of the room. He tapped it a couple of times, signaling Cole to place Zane on it. Cautiously, Cole approached it, and gently lay Zane down on the surface. Mr. E turned Zane onto his side, ignoring the pained gasp that escaped the ice ninja's lips. He surveyed the damage, before turning around and walking off to retrieve some tools.  
  
"Is...he going to be okay?" Cole asked. Mr. E shrugged, before retreving a few welder's torches and walking over to where Zane lay. Placing the torches down on the table, he grabbed a switchblade from his belt, and brought it up to Zane's back.  
  
Cole seized his wrist in alarm.  
  
The two looked at each other. Mr. E raised an eyebrow, before using his free hand to take Cole's arm and pull it off of him. Cole complied, although hesitantly. Using the switchblade,  
  
Mr. E cut a large gash in Zane's gi, exposing the broken metal and severed wires from the fall. He held the welder's torch in one hand, and turned it on. White hot flame erupted from the tip, and Mr. E got to work. He first got to work reconnecting the wires, and once he was satisfied, he began to mend the metal back together.  
  
The whole job most likely took about a half-hour, but it seemed like an eternity. Cole held his breath in anticipation, giving Zane reassuring smiles every now and then. Mr. E stepped back once he was finished, and gave Cole a stiff nod. Cole offered Zane his hand, which the ice ninja gladly accepted.  
  
Zane allowed Cole to pull him to his feet, and stumbled. Mr. E wandered off, probably to put his tools away.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Cole asked once he had caught Zane and propped him back on his feet.  
  
"Fine." Zane answered, although the large gash on the back of his gi was a bit difficult to ignore.  
  
"Why?" Zane continued, brushing past Cole to glance at Mr. E. Mr. E visibly tensed up. His back was facing Zane, and he turned his head ever so slightly to face him.  
  
"Why did you help me?" Zane finished. Mr. E glanced at Zane for a few seconds, before breaking eye contact and turning his attention back to what was in front of him. His hands were tense and his figure was stiff.  
  
"Hey--" Zane began, beginning to walk towards him, before Cole grabbed a hold of his shoulder and pulled him back.  
  
"Back it off, Zane." Cole muttered from underneath his breath, just enough for Zane to hear. He began to turn towards the door, signaling Zane to follow after him.  
  
"Who are you?!" Zane demanded, taking a step towards Mr. E, who had turned to face him with wide eyes. The biker had one hand resting on the hilt of the katana slung across his back, near the waist.  
  
"Hey hey hey, Zane--" Cole grabbed the ice ninja's arm, and began to pull backwards.  
  
"Answer me!" Zane snapped, locking eyes with Mr. E. He managed to pull free from Cole's grasp, but stopped short when he realized that the biker now clutched the hilt of his katana, and was beginning to draw.  
  
Mr. E's hand slipped off the hilt of his katana. He stared down at Zane, eyes buring into his soul.  
  
And then he began to walk towards them.  
  
"H-hey!" Cole screamed. "Back off!" Mr. E walked right between the two of them, and grabbed their scarfs behind him and began to drag them down the hall in which they came, their heels digging into the gravel and dirt floor.  
  
"I'm demanding answers!" Zane snapped, grabbing at Mr. E's hand. It was no use. The biker's grip was a like a steel talon, unable to budge. Zane attempted to slash at Mr. E's wrist and hands with his shuriken. He only managed to slash Mr. E's leather sleeve.  
  
The fabric slid away, revealing the metal and screws underneath. Zane sucked in a breath as he look notice of a marking. The nindroid crest was still imprinted onto his wrist, the black mark contrasting with the gray metal, although it looked like there were several scratch marks covering it. Under the crest, there was a small print that read: Leader  
  
They reached the door in which they had entered.  
  
Using his foot, Mr. E pressed down the handle of the door, and kicked it open, revealing the dusty and moldy tunnel. Mr. E threw both Zane and Cole out like they weighed nothing. They hit the floor, grumbling.  
  
"Wait!" Zane dove towards the door, but Mr. E had already slammed the door shut. Zane hit the door, hard, and slid down onto the floor.  
  
"Open the door!" Zane screamed.  
  
"Zane!" Cole gripped the ice ninja's arm, dragging him down the tunnel. "We have to go help the others!" Cole lead Zane, who was desperately trying to run for the door.  
  
"But--" Zane stopped short, and turned to glance at Cole's worried expression.  
  
"I...alright." Zane nodded, and Cole let go of his arm. The two ran back towards the main tunnel, and emerged onto the ground level, the rain soaking them once more.  
  
"Hey, Kai." Cole pressed a finger to the radio on his ear.  
  
"Where are you?!" Kai demanded.  
  
"Zane got fixed up." Cole looked up, and took notice that the colossus was still swinging around madly. The Samurai-X mech was flying around it like a mosquito, firing at it.  
  
"We're coming your way." Cole and Zane both took off towards the colossus, and crawled up the fire escape of a nearby lower building, with Cole helping Zane up onto higher places.  
  
"Who fixed him? Himself?" Jay asked. Cole and Zane glanced at each other.  
  
"Well talk about that later." Zane barreled over a small gap between two buildings, and shot a beam of ice at the colossus's leg. The limb was enclosed in ice, but it simply stomped, and the ice shattered.  
  
The colossus stomped once more, but the concrete and pavement caved in underneath his foot.  
  
"C-Cole." Zane turned to face the earth ninja.  
  
"That's...where he was."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wuh oh.

**A/N: **Heyyo, there might be some gore (?) in this chapter. Nothing too graphic, :) 

* * *

Zane and Cole ran back into the large hole in the ground, the rubble creating a small hill of concrete for them to descend down. Pipes were burst and dripping with cold water, smoke everywhere. Kai and Jay had decided to fall back, and the colossus now stormed around the city, looking for its next victims.

Zane took in the sight, with the graffiti wall laying in pieces on the floor. The lanterns were shattered, with the gentle candles still flickering flames from within the rubble. Zane walked over the broken and bent metal door.

"Hey!" Zane screamed, looking around for any signs of the nindroid. There was nothing but large piles of rubble and dust.

"Here!" Cole cried out, pushing past Zane and running on ahead. Zane began to follow, hot on his heels. Zane finally saw what Cole had. It was the limp left arm of Mr.E, sticking out from a part of the tunnel that had caved in. The fabric was torn and the metal was dented.

"Dig him out." Zane instructed, and he and Cole began grabbing chunks of concrete and tossing them over their shoulders. But as the pile of concrete grew less and less, it was clear that they had another problem.

"He isn't here." The arm wasn't connected to anything. It was ripped off of Mr. E's body, with severed wires spilling out from it.

"Damn." Cole muttered underneath his breath. "Brutal."

"Spread out. Keep looking." Zane instructed. Cole nodded, and began examining the area around the arm.

"Here." Cole knelt down and ran his hand against something on the ground. Kneeling, Zane got a closer look at what it was. It was a trail of oil, running from the air, down the tunnel.

"Let's move." Zane said, and he and Cole began to follow the trail down the tunnel. 

* * *

Cryptor dragged himself along the wall. He had suffered a multitude of injuries, but the most serious one being the fact that he was missing an arm. His back stung after he crawled out of the pile of rubble by pressing his back against the rock. He had a sprained ankle and a large gash on his right side. His clothing and jeans were torn, and covered with dirt.  
  
But his arm, his arm hurt the most. He had pulled it off his body in his attempt to dig himself out. He felt the wires cut and tear themselves from his arm. He remembered screaming, but he heard nothing.  
  
The oil leaking out of his arm made a trail on the wall. He didn't bother. He clutched at the mangled wound, the oil leaking from between his fingers, running down his arm. He needed to leave. There was a chance that the ninja would come after him. There was a chance that the tunnel he was in would cave in.  
  
He stumbled as his foot moved in a way that he didn't wish. He crumpled to the floor, onto his knees, and let out a pained groan. He didn't want to move. He just wanted to lie down and forget that all this happened.  
  
"He should be close, right?" A voice from the distance was picked up by his ears. It originated from somewhere behind him, and he let out a shaky gasp as he realized it belonged to one of the ninja. He dragged himself to his feet, ignoring his ankle that refused to walk. He took a shaky step, praying that his feet would hold him.  
  
He crashed to the floor. The hand that clutched his wound flew out to cushion his fall, but he still hit the floor rougher than he expected. Something dug into his shoulder, but didn't wound him.  
  
"You hear that?" The voice, closer now. Cryptor forced himself to stand, and began (well, attempted) to run. He hobbled down the tunnel, hoping the shadows would hide him. Cryptor turned right, into another tunnel, just as two ninja came into view on the other end the tunnel. Cryptor held his breath, hoping that they didn't see him.  
  
No such luck.  
  
"There!" He heard one of them call out.  
  
He broke into a full-on sprint, all the pain and agony being replaced with the wish to stay alive. He thundered down the tunnel, and fortunately, his ankle cooperated.  
  
"Stop!" Someone called from behind him. He turned, and saw that Cole and Zane began to sprint at him.  
Unclipping a small knife from his belt, he flung it at them sloppily.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Cole!"  
  
"I'm fine! He just grazed me!"  
  
"Cryptor!" Cryptor didn't want to hear whatever Zane had to say. He could hear his ravaged breathing echo from within his helmet. Each stride he tool sent pain jolting through his body. There! The light of the subway station came into view. The same station in which he had parked his bike outside of. If he could just make his way up the stairs--  
  
Something tackled his back. He went down, reaching for his katana before realizing that his arm wasn't there. He collided with the ground, the visor of his helmet shattering and cutting his face. He reached for another switchblade, before whoever had tackled him grabbed a hold of his wrist.  
  
He struggled, trying to wrench his arm out of their grip, but it was no use. He kicked his attacker straight in the stomach with his metal bottomed boots. His attacker let out a grunt, and loosened their hold. Cryptor threw them off him, and began to run. Someone else grabbed his arm.  
  
Spinning around, he headbutted them. There was a yelp as they let go, and Cryptor punched them straight across the face, making sure the metal plating of his gloves dug into their face first. He turned around and bolted. He crawled onto the platform, making a mad dash for the stairs.  
  
"Stop him!" Cryptor thundered up the stairs, taking three steps at a time. He could smell the rain, and hear it strike against the wet pavement. It was so close. He broke out into the open, almost slipping against the water-coated concrete.  
  
He spotted his bike, and ran for it. He dove into the seat, and stuck the keys in the ignition. He gunned the engine, and reached for the acceleration bar located on the handles.  
  
Someone tackled him again. He was forced off his seat, his back colliding with the wet pavement. He let out a gasp, and pressed his right palm against their chest, trying to push them off him.  
  
"Stop struggling. You're going to hurt yourself more." Cryptor allowed his hand to fall to the floor, knowing that whoever had spoken was right. He took large, gulping breaths, his chest aching. Rain water hit his face. He looked up at the face of Cole. He had two secure hands on both of Cryptor's shoulders, keeping him pinned to the ground.  
  
"How do you feel?" Cryptor glanced at him, before turning his head to the side, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Cryptor, please." Cryptor felt something boil up inside him. A low growl escaped his lips, deep and menacing.  
  
Zane caught up to them.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Bad." Cole answered. He looked back at Cryptor, who kept his eyes trained on his bike, his mind considering all the possible ways of escape.  
  
"Here, stand up." Cole got up, and leaned down, offering Cryptor his hand. Cryptor, however swatted it away and dragged himself to his feet.  
  
"You need my help." Cole stated. Cryptor snorted and looked away. He clutched at his wound, a grimace on his face. The rain seemed to make it worse. It burned his wound, making it feel like had been set on fire.  
  
"Here." Zane took off his scarf and walked towards Cryptor. The dark nindroid pulled away, hissing underneath his breath.  
  
"Save it." Cryptor grumbled. "I don't need your pity."  
  
Zane blinked, confused. "I'm helping you because you need it, Cryptor."  
  
Cryptor chuckled, before beginning to turn around and walk away.  
  
"Not so fast." Cole demanded, grabbing a hold of Cryptor's left shoulder. Immediately, the nindroid sucked in the air between his teeth and let out a quiet whimper.  
  
"Please, Cryptor." Zane tried again. Cryptor glanced back at him. He seemed conflicted, unable to decided on the best course of action.  
  
"No." Cryptor snarled, and began to walk. But he didn't get far. His legs gave out from underneath him, and he began to pitch forward. He barely had time to comprehend what was going on before Cole had caught him. Cryptor couldn't move his limbs. His fingers felt numb and cold, and the pain was unbearable. He let out a pained, sharp inhale, and glanced up at Cole.  
  
"God, he's ice cold." Cole hissed.  
  
"Get him up. We need to leave. Now."  
  
"What's happening?" Cole asked.  
  
"His cooling system. It's working into overdrive." Zane answered. Cole got up, Cryptor limp in his arms, unable to escape. The two ran in the direction they thought the Bounty was located in.  
  
"Everyone, for the Bounty!" Was the last thing Cryptor heard before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Cryptor woke up to was the sunlight on his face. He let out a snarl, then threw the covers over his head. He could feel the gentle rising and falling of his chest. Gently, he tested his left arm, and each finger felt numb. It was reconnected, but the connection point seemed stiff and it ached every time he moved.

He could feel himself begin to nod off, before his eyes snapped open and he shot up in bed. _Where was he?_

Blinking, he tried to comprehend where he was. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, the sound rattling in his head. Panicked, he glanced around, taking in the small room. The bed was tucked into a corner, with a small sliding door on the opposite corner. Other than that, there wasn't much else, except for a window along the same wall of the bed.

There was a chair beside the bed, with his leather jacket draped on the backrest. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, and forced himself to stand up. The world spun, as he grabbed the chair as he attempted to right himself. He draped his jacket over his shoulders and stumbled towards the door.

He reached towards the doorknob.

"What do we do with him?" A voice on the other end of the door rang out. Scrambling away, Cryptor backed off, his breathing intensifying as he desperately glanced around the room, trying to find a way out. He whirled around, taking in the sight of the window. He put his jacket on and ran to it.

Grabbing the hatch of the window, he attempted to pull the window up before realizing that it was bolted shut. Cursing underneath his breath, and continued to struggle with the window. He heard the bolts groan underneath the pressure, and with a pop, the bolts burst from the wood as the window snapped up.

He heard people yelling from the other side of the door.

Wasting no time, he dove out the window, and immediately collided with the sand and harsh ground. Groaning, he scrambled to his feet. He bolted from his position, sending up dust. His mind ran on high alert, as he looked around, trying to figure out his location.

He took off running, the sand seemingly sticking to his legs, trying to slow him down. Tripping, he planted face-first into the sand. Grumbling, he dragged himself to his feet, his left shoulder aching in pain. He could feel the blistering heat of the sun on his back as he scrambled to his feet, swaying slightly.

"Stop!"

Cryptor whirled around, and took notice that Jay was lunging at him. 

Bending down, Cryptor grabbed a fistful of sand, and chucked it straight at Jay's face.

Immediately, Jay fell to his knees, clutching at his eyes. 

"Ow!" Jay screamed.

Cryptor whirled back around and began to run. He grasped at his belt, before realizing that his daggers were no longer there. Cursing to himself, he frantically glanced back, taking notice that Kai had crawled out the window and knelt down by Jay's side. 

He felt someone collide into his back, forcing him down. He let out a strangled yelp as he fell. His body hit the ground rather hard. Coughing, he elbowed his attacker straight in the side of the ribs. His attacker yelped, and Cryptor threw them off him like a sack of potatoes

He scrambled to his feet, but someone grabbed his ankle and pulled him down. Snarling, he twisted around and tried to kick them straight in the head. His attacker grabbed his other foot, pinning it to the ground. 

"Please stop running," Cole told him. "You're going to hurt yourself." 

Cryptor lunged forwards and swung at Cole's face with his right arm. Yelping, Cole leapt back, feeling the wind of Cryptor's fist slide across his face. 

Yelping, Cryptor felt his left arm disconnect one more, his shoulder feeling like it was burning. Grumbling, he gingerly felt at it, hissing once the pain flared up once more. 

Cole sighed. "Come on, get up."

Cole bent over, slightly, and reached out a hand. 

Cryptor glanced at Cole once again, seemingly unamused. Sighing, he reached out his right hand, and grasped Cole's hand. He allowed Cole to pull him to his feet, his breathing hitching as his left shoulder ached. He grimaced slightly but said nothing. 

"Apologize!" Jay stormed up to him. His eyes were red from the irritation of the sand. 

"Well, hope you can still see." Cryptor responded. 

Jay rolled his eyes, but the action seemed to cause more stinging.

"Ow!"

"Hey, Kai, get him some help." Cole nodded towards the Bounty once more. 

"Yeah, okay." Kai wrapped an arm around Jay's shoulders, leading the ginger-haired towards the Bounty.

"Maybe we should get you some help, too." Cole turned towards Cryptor once Kai and Jay had left the scene.

"I can manage." Cryptor responded. 

"Uhhhh, no." Cole shook his head. "Absolutely not."

"I'm fine. No need to waste time on me." Cryptor almost smirked. He looked around, glancing off into the distance as he clutched at his shoulder. 

"Yeah, alright, guess I'll have to do it myself." Cole shook his head, and grabbed a hold of Cryptor's right shoulder. Cole began to drag him towards the Bounty. 

"Excuse me?!" Cryptor snarled, his heels digging into the sand. "No! Let go!"

"Cryptor, please. Your arm looks like it's about fall off."

Cole dragged Cryptor onto the deck, and forced him under the deck and into the living room. 

"Come on, sit down." Cole gestured towards the couch. Grumbling, Cryptor complied. He sat down, highly on edge. He slipped off his jacket, hissing once the fabric left his left shoulder. Glancing down at the wound, he took notice that the metal had disconnected, leaving the wires visible.

"What, you're going to fix me?" Cryptor almost laughed. "No no no no. I'd think you'd make it worse."

"No, I am." 

Cryptor whirled around, and took notice that Zane had walked into the room. 

"Absolutely not." Cryptor snapped, bolting to his feet.

"You fixed my injuries, so it would make sense if I did the same for you." Zane muttered.

Cryptor was silent. 

"Come on." Zane gestured Cryptor towards him. 

"I can do it." Cryptor hissed, turning away, beginning to walk. "Leave."

"Cryptor, just...trust me, alright?" Zane asked. "I need you to trust me."

Silence.

"Why...don't you hate me?" Cryptor asked. 

"Huh?"

"Look what I've done, Zane. All the people I k-- hurt. All those I...took. Don't you hate me for that?"

Silence.

"I...yes." Zane nodded.

"Then, why are you helping me?"

"I..." Zane sighed, shaking his head. "You... saved my life. It's the least I could do." 

"Cryptor, your arm is going to fall off soon." Zane continued. "Are you going to accept my help or not?"

Cryptor blinked, confused. He let out a dry smile, and nodded. 

"Very well."


	4. Chapter 4

Cryptor woke up again. He was slumped against a couch, arms crossed on his chest. There was a white scarf wrapped around his shoulder. Groaning, he sat up straighter, shaking his head. His forehead was aching, so was his shoulder. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked around. 

"Awake?" Cryptor jumped and turned to his right. Zane sat down on the kitchen table to the right of the couch, his left arm on the table, panel open. He held a small screwdriver in his right hand, and he was fixing something in his arm. 

"Yeah." Cryptor grumbled, gingerly testing the fingers in his left hand. They moved well, all the nerves reconnected well and with precision. 

"Feeling better?" Zane responded.

"Better." Cryptor muttered, shaking his head. Of course, it was a bit further from the truth. He felt like he was about the throw-up. Who knew pain could do such things?

Grumbling, Cryptor got to his feet. Zane bolted to his feet, shaking his head.

"Oh no no no no. Absolutely not." Zane snapped. Cryptor raised an eyebrow, his dark black hair obscuring his eyes. He turned away from Zane, grumbling something unintelligible underneath his breath. 

"I'm alright." Cryptor snapped. He shot Zane a nervous smirk and allowed his left arm to fall to his side. He brushed past Zane, and sat down on the table, and promptly rested his forehead on the cool wooden surface.

"Um." Zane sat down. He twiddled his thumbs awkwardly, glancing at him. Cryptor raised an eyebrow and lifted his head.

"Are you...going to attack me?"

Cryptor laughed. His lips parted, revealing overly sharp canine teeth. The sudden movement caused his shoulder to twitch, and he grunted, his hand flying to his shoulder. "N-nah."

"One more question." Zane spoke up. Cryptor looked up, waiting.

"Why did you help me?"

Cryptor looked away and placed his head in his hand. He thought for a few seconds, turning back to look at Zane out of the corner of his eye. He considered for a second before he smirked. 

"Cole was pretty annoying. I just wanted you guys to leave." Cryptor answered. He looked back at Zane, waiting for his answer.

"How did you survive? After...well, how did you come back?"

Cryptor turned to glare at him, agitated. His hands clenched into fists, and his lips melted into a scowl. 

"I agreed to one question, Zane." All of the calm he had displayed immediately disappeared. He made eye contact for a brief second, before turning away. 

The titanium ninja was silent for a minute before he nodded. He stood up, and Cryptor glanced at him for a second.

"Since I answered a question, perhaps you could answer one of mine?" Cryptor called out to him. It wasn't a question. It was a demand.

Zane looked at him.

"The colossus." Cryptor stated, drumming his fingers against the table. "What happened to you attempting to save the city?"

He asked the question as if it was an insult. Zane winced a bit at his sharp tone, before looking away. He thought for a second, before turning back to face Cryptor. The dark nindroid looked at him, unamused.

"It was too strong." Zane answered. "We...had to back off."

"Huh." Cryptor mused. Zane expected him to say more, but Cryptor said nothing else. 

Zane left the room, feeling Cryptor's eyes drilling into his back.

* * *

"We should go back and help!" Kai snapped.

"Absolutely not!" Cole retorted.

"There are people dying out there, Cole!"

"It's too dangerous, Kai!"

Cryptor just listened with half interest, listening as the two bickered back and forth. Lloyd attempted to break up the fight but got pushed away by Cole.

"Stay outta this, Greenie."

The argue soon died down, but Lloyd looked agitated that he wasn't contributing to the peace. He looked at the only other person in the room: Cryptor.

Cryptor just shrugged. "Leave it."

"But--"

"It's not your business" Cryptor continued. "Don't get involved."

He looked away. "I would know." He muttered.

The argument ended with Kai storming out of the room, and Cole just standing in the centre of the room, hissing and fuming. Lloyd soon walked away, ashamed. 

* * *

Kai wasn't there for dinner. They didn't expect much, but when Cole came to check in on Kai's room, he came back, frantic. 

"He's not here!"

"Huh?" Jay perked up. He turned to glance at Cole. He had a mouth full of ramen noodles, twirling a fork around in his fingers. 

"He's gone! Kai's gone!"

Everything flew into mayhem. Everyone was yelling, demanding to know what was going on. 

"Ninjago City. He left for Ninjago City!" Lloyd guessed. Everyone wasted no time, packing up and slinging weapons around their bodies. Cryptor eyed them, but was uninterested. He stood up, expecting them to call for him. 

"No." Zane snapped. "You aren't going anywhere."

"Oh, hey now." Cryptor protested. He glared at Zane, seemingly insulted by the words he was told. He growled, annoyed and agitated. He reached for his sword, that was propped up against a counter. Everyone started protesting, demanding that Cryptor stay and rest.

And so they forced him to stay, with the rest of the team running off. with Jay staying back to make sure Cryptor didn't run off. He could hear the hatch door open, and there was the indistinguishable sound of motorcycles and vehicles as they rolled off into the distance. He heard the engine noises roll off into the distance. 

"If you try anything, you're going to regret it!" Jay snapped. Cryptor rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch. Satisfied, Jay turned his attention back towards the book he was reading.

Ten minutes passed. He reached for the white scarf around his shoulder, released it.

Turning on his cloaking ability, Cryptor stood up. Glancing up at Jay, taking notice that the blue ninja hadn't stirred. Grimacing, he slipped on his black leather jacket. Reaching for his sword, the weapon turned invisible upon contact with his skin.

Wondering where they kept his knives, he snuck around the Bounty. He eventually found the armoury, and took notice that his knives, still on the belt, were laid on a small table.

Fastening the belt across his waist, he marched his way over to the garage. For some reason, the ninja had wheeled his motorcycle into the garage. The garage door was open, forming a small ramp like a driveway. 

Turning off his cloaking ability, he hopped into the seat, reaching for his pocket but realized that his keys weren't there. He assumed that the ninja had taken them and locked them up.

Cursing to himself, he hopped off the seat. Searching around the small repair table, he found a small clear plastic box, which was locked shut. He saw his keys inside.

Chuckling to himself, he raised a knife to the box. he cut a hole in the box and dumped the keys out. He walked back to his bike, and stuck the keys into the ignition. The engine purred to life, and he reached for the handles. He gunned the engine, and he shot out the Bounty like a bullet. 

The tires skidded against the sand as he turned. He pressed a few things on his motorcycle, and a small GPS screen showed up. He accelerated, blasting off into the distance. 

He turned his head, and took notice that Jay was standing in the driveway, waving and demanding that he come back.

He turned his attention back to the road ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

Cryptor's bike gently rumbled down the road. He could feel the wind brushing up against his face, the breeze running its cold fingers through his hair. He shivered slightly but approached the city. He rode in and noticed the that the city was empty. The streets were empty, the wind picking up litter.

He heard the low roar of the colossus rumble from the distance, the windows from the nearby skyscrapers rattling. Cryptor's grip on the handles tightened, and he could feel his mouth curl back into a snarl. 

However, he did feel a pang of guilt for turning back on Harumi. She was the one who gave him a place to stay. She was the one who understood him when the world was crashing down around him. 

But...she didn't care about any of them anymore. The minute that Lord Garmadon returned to Ninjago, she acted like they weren't even there anymore. Her attention was focused on Lord Garmadon and Lord Garmadon only. She grinned with each order the dark lord gave, bowing down to each word he said. 

She only used people until they weren't useful anymore.

But, he was leaving it all behind. All the members of the Sons of Garmadon who looked up to him. All those he cared for. All the relationships he had built. The name he had made for himself. 

He shook his head slightly, driving those thoughts from his mind. 

_Don't keep your mind on them._

He weaved through the empty, desolate roads, with abandoned cars ditched in the middle of highways. He passed a car who had tailgated another, the engine on fire. He desperately looked around, trying to find everyone else. He saw people peeking out of windows, but he didn't turn to look back at them.

Another howl from the monstrosity. Cryptor sped up, racing through the roads, taking turns without a second thought. He could hear his engine growl, the gentle purr of the machinery blaring down the road. 

_There!_

He skidded to a halt and looked up at the colossus, who was swinging around at something Cryptor couldn't see, since it was blocked by the buildings around it. 

He parked his bike in a small back alley, and he crawled up a small fire escape, He hopped onto a roof, and rolled his shoulders, trying to release the tension. Grumbling a bit, he took off, bounding from edge to edge. Adrenaline coursed through him, and everything was a blur. 

He could see the colossus swipe at something, catching a building and sending debris everywhere. Cryptor leapt off the edge of one building but had to dive towards the ground to avoid being hit.

He tucked into a roll, and came up standing. He took off running once more and ran down into an alleyway. Crawling over a chainlink fence, he looked up, noticing that someone was firing at the colossus. 

Kai. 

He could see someone arguing with him.

Cole.

Where was everyone else?

The fire hydrant on the other end of the alleyway exploded, causing him to flinch. The water that gushed from the hydrant aimed to wash the colossus of his feet; a large tidal wave cascading down the road like a tsunami. 

Well, there was Nya.

He considered if he should even help. 

The tidal wave froze over, and Cryptor immediately could see the small puffs of steam as he breathed out. The air around him dropped thirty degrees. He shivered and could feel his joints beginning to freeze over. He began to move forward, his hand already on the hilt of his katana. 

He considered for a second before he stopped. Clearly, they had the situation under control. He skidded to a halt right on the edge of the alleyway, still being concealed by the shadows. His grip tightened a bit on the hilt, before he looked up at the colossus, who was trying to free itself. 

A sudden large cracking turned his attention back towards the colossus. The ice split, shattering everywhere. He instinctively brought up his arms to shield himself. He dove for cover.

"Keep it busy!" Someone called out. Cryptor just stood in the alleyway, debating on whether or not he should engage in battle or not. His grip was like a talon on the hilt of his sword. He turned back towards the colossus, the fury burning back into his veins. He took off running and unsheathed his sword.

The whole situation came to view. There was a woman that stood on the fire escape of the top story of a building, with Lloyd trying to coax her to calm down. She was shaking, singe and ashes on her shirt and hair. 

"Lloyd, move!" Kai screamed.

The colossus swung, and the fire escape crumpled from its blow. Lloyd leapt back, onto a sturdier piece of the building. The woman let out a bloodcurdling screech as she plummeted to the ground, clutching at the air as she fell.

Cryptor propelled himself off the ground, diving straight for her. He caught her and landed on his feet. The sound his boots screeching against the pavement ground grinded against his ears. He bound further away and set her down.

"Run." He growled. He had to be a sight: glowing red eyes glinting in the dark. 

The woman eyed him, before she took off running down an alleyway. He watched her go, before turning his attention back to the task at hand. The colossus screeched, and took off bolting towards him. 

Cryptor leapt off the ground, and landed on a fire escape a few stories off the ground. The colossus swung at him once more, and he leapt back once more. The swung of the colossus sent up dirt and gravel, causing him to block his face. He ducked as the colossus swung once more.

Zane landed on the roof next to him.

"What are you doing?! What did I tell you about staying?!" Zane snapped. He looked absolutely furious, hands clenched into fists. Cryptor cringed a bit but smiled wearily. 

"I couldn't let you have all the fun." Cryptor shrugged, giving him a grin. 

"This is serious!" Zane screamed. The smile on Cryptor's face melted, the corners of his mouth curling back into a scowl.

"Oh, I'm _sorry_, it seems as if you have everything under control!" Cryptor snarled. A swing from the colossus caused them to scatter. 

"You're still hurt!" Zane snapped. 

"Shut that." Cryptor growled; a deep, guttural noise originating from the back of his throat. 

"Get down!" Kai called out. The two nindroids dove for cover as a wall of blistering hot fire cascaded over the colossus, burning away at the rocks.

Gripping his katana, Cryptor got up, grumbling. He felt his shoulder and grimaced. 

"See?" Zane snapped. "You still need to rest!"

"You--" Zane continued, but stopped short once Cryptor raised his sword to Zane's face. A dark, murderous look passed over his face. 

"I don't need your damn help." Cryptor grumbled. "I--"

The colossus ripped a billboard from its pillars and threw it at them.

Cryptor dove, tackling Zane to the ground as the sheet of metal passed over them. Hissing as he got up, Cryptor took off running.

"Wait!" Zane called after him.

"Cole, give me a ramp!" Cryptor snapped. Nodding, the earth ninja thrust two hands onto the pavement. The ground around him split, causing an elevation aiming for the colossus' left arm. Running up the ramp, Cryptor leapt off and unsheathed his other sword.

The colossus swung at him. Cryptor shifted his body so that he passed underneath the colossus' arm. He raised his dual swords, and cut through the arm. It was rough, and Cryptor grunted as he forced the blades through the skin. The blades ripped out, cleaving out a large chunk of the colossus' arm. 

He landed on his feet. His shoulder was stinging from the force exerted, and he turned to look at the black and purple sludge that leaked from the colossus' arm. Watching in horror, he saw the wound begin to mend itself back together. The black and purple blood that splattered on Cryptor's jacket began to evaporate at a questionably quick rate.

"This is impossible!" He could hear someone scream. 

"Yeah, this wouldn't have happened if _someone _didn't run off!" 

"Hey! Don't blame me for this!" Kai snapped. 

Cryptor took off running once more. 

Several minutes later, with a multitude of slashes on the colossus's legs, arms, and neck, they were no closer to taking it down.

Aiming for the colossus' eye, Cryptor held his two blades in front of him. The wind rustled in his ears.

"Stand down!" 

Cryptor's eyes widened. He steered off course and landed on a roof, rather roughly. He turned towards the source of the sound. His body tensed up, his grip on his swords tightened. He let out a growl.

Harumi stood on a highrise, smirking at him. Lord Garmadon stood beside her. The dark lord was literally radiating dark matter, his glowing red eyes piercing through the darkness. 

Harumi smirked at her. Her blue eyes were wild, staring deep into Cryptor's soul. He was shaking slightly, and let out a growl.

"I truly am disappointed, Mr. E." Harumi said sadly. She looked off into the distance, the wind rustling her snow white long hair. She twirled her hair around her finger before she turned back to face him. 

Cryptor cringed a bit at the name.

"Shut up..." He grumbled underneath his breath.

"And you, ninja." Harumi turned to look at Lloyd. 

"Fools who think you have a chance of stopping him?" Harumi laughed. "Pathetic."

"And you." She turned her attention back towards Cryptor. The grip on his swords tightened as he looked down at the ground. He was shaking, violently. He could feel her stare burning into him. 

"Traitor." She snapped. Lord Garmadon hummed in agreement beside her. 

"I gave you all this, and you still turn your back on us?"

No. All the guilt and sympathy Cryptor felt towards her flew out the window. Fury and rage consumed everything, and he gritted his teeth. 

"Shut your damn mouth!" Cryptor howled, letting out a scream of fury, and pointed a sword at her.

"I did all your dirty work, and yet you dare throw me out?!" 

Cryptor leapt off his position and pounced towards Harumi. He positioned both swords, aiming for Harumi's neck. 

"**_You're going to bleed!_**" Cryptor cried out, watching as Harumi raised an eyebrow at her as he approached.

"Goodbye, Cryptor." She smiled.

A sharp pain formed in his stomach. He stopped and looked down. His breath caught. In that split second, Lord Garmadon had appeared behind her, a sword gripped in each hand. A sword had embedded itself in his abdomen. It had completely passed through him, the tip of the blade jutting out his back.

He let out a strangled cough, jet black oil forcing its way out his mouth. Using his foot, Lord Garmadon slid Cryptor off the metal sword, watching as he crashed to the roof of a building slightly lower than the one they were on.

"Kai!" Cole yelled, forming a small formation of rocks. Nodding, the fire ninja blasted a hot bolt of flame, colliding with Cole's earth. A thick layer of dust and smoke formed over them, blinding them.

The dust and smoke settled, and they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry cry i keep hurting you.


	6. Chapter 6

Cryptor was bleeding heavily. He lay sprawled on the backseat of the car, leaned up against Zane. He was panting heavily and deeply, grimacing as Zane placed two hands on the wound. He let out a hiss, thrashing around. His eyes were wild, red crimson irises glaring at the ice ninja. 

"Hold still!" Zane hissed a bit, taking off his scarf and placing it on the wound. 

"It hurts! What am I supposed to do?" Cryptor snapped, clearly not having it. He grabbed a hold of Zane's wrist and tried to stop the ice ninja from touching him. Zane fought against the weak hold of the dark nindroid, placing the fabric on the wound once again.

"I'm _trying _to help." Zane muttered softly, wiping away all the oil that gushed out from the wound with each exhale Cryptor took. The light grey scarf soaked up the black liquid, causing Cryptor to hiss and snarl in agony. Zane had to hold him in place. 

"Yeah, sure you are." Cryptor snapped back, looking up to glare at the blond. He coughed again, covering his mouth with his left upper arm, spitting oil into his sleeve. He looked miserable, turning his head slightly to face Zane. 

"Is it bad?" Cole asked from the driver's seat, turning around to look at them. 

Zane looked down at Cryptor, who raised an eyebrow at the ice ninja's worried expression. 

"I mean, I _am _bleeding real bad." Cryptor muttered out, cracking a smile at Zane. "But...I don't know man--"

Cryptor coughed, violently, his whole body locking up. Cursing to himself, Zane rushed forward, applying pressure to the wound once again. The dark nindroid slumped against Zane, groaning and looking not so great. The scarf on his wound was dyed black from the blood. 

Cole slammed the breaks, screeching to a halt in the garage in the Bounty. Cryptor bit back a cry from the sudden movement and Zane looped one of Cryptor's arm across his shoulder. Zane had to drag Cryptor out of the backseat, the slick black oil trailing from the two droids.

They had to carry him into the Bounty, dragging him in from the garage to the living room. Jay surveyed the damage, taking in a sharp inhale between his teeth. He mentioned for Zane to set down Cryptor down on the couch. Not wasting any time, Zane pretty much threw Cryptor down onto the couch, causing the nindroid to groan.

Jay came running in with tools and a welder's torch and got to work.

* * *

Cryptor woke up and he woke up pissed. 

Everyone began to yell at him. 

"Are you crazy? You could've died!"

Everyone berated him for his idiotic behavior. He just sat at the table, fuming. He glared at Lloyd, who seemed to be trying to mantain _some_ order. The blond haired ninja tried to give the dark nindroid some space.

"Come on now, stop blaming him." Lloyd spoke up, pulling back Cole as he advanced towards the nindroid.

"Idiot!" Kai snapped. "We gave you an order to stay!"

"Same thing for you." Cryptor snarled at him. Kai remained silent, but the look on his face was clear that the brunette wanted to slap Cryptor across the face. Cryptor smirked, seemingly inviting Kai to try.

"Okay, both of you quit it!" Lloyd demanded. Kai and Cryptor both turned their attention to Lloyd, but the green ninja refused to back down. 

"All of us are at some fault here." Lloyd continued. 

"You mean only those two?" Jay called out.

Lloyd glared at him, and Jay melted back into the crowd.

"So, let's just put this in the past and focus on what's to come, alright?" Lloyd finished. Kai and Cryptor didn't seem to pleased.

"It's clearly his fault!" Both of them snapped, in unison, pointing at each other. They glared at one another, and if Lloyd hadn't come in between them, they'd most likely end up going at each other's throats. 

"That's enough!" Lloyd snapped.

"Clearly, it isn't." Cryptor scowled. He leaned back in his seat, and crossed his arms over his chest. He huffed angrily, and would've spat at Kai's shoes if Lloyd wasn't in the way. Lloyd gave him a warning look.

"Listen, maybe helping you was a mistake." Kai kept his voice low and menacing. 

"Maybe going after you was a mistake." Cryptor countered. "Should've just left you to die."

"Are you not grateful?" Kai hissed.

"Oh, I'm plenty grateful." Cryptor raised an eyebrow. "Won't stop me from criticizing you, though."

"Why you little--" Kai advanced, pushing Lloyd out of the way. His hand clenched into a fist, rearing it back, ready to punch Cryptor in the throat. Cryptor had already begun to move, rising from his seat, hands shaped like talons.

"That's it!" Cole snapped. He had looped his arms from underneath Kai's shoulders and began to drag the thrashing fire ninja backwards. 

Zane also came to the rescue, restraining Cryptor before he could do any more harm. 

"Come on! Just one punch. Promise he won't bleed as much!" Cryptor snarled, trying to break free from Zane's hold. He looked furious, ready to kill. Kai seemed to mirror his expression, hands trying to break Cole's grip on him.

Zane had to drag Cryptor out of the room, the dark nindroid's heels digging into the ground, the ugly sound of his metal bottomed boots squealing against the wooden tile floor filled the silence.

"Now, Cryptor, you're being a bit unreasonable, no?" Zane asked.

"Excuse me?!" Cryptor looked offended, and cast Zane a dirty look.

"I'm the only one who's taking some action around here! All of you are just standing around, not doing anything!"

"Well, we need a plan--"

"Then god damn start thinking of one!" Cryptor hissed, thrashing in Zane's hold. Zane was sure Cryptor would do anything to break free, so to avoid any injury, he loosened his hold, before he completely let Cryptor go.

The dark nindroid huffed angrily as he dusted himself off. He cast a murderous look at Zane, before turning his head around and breaking off eye contact. 

"All of the three times I've been brought to this world." He started. His hands were clenched to fists, and his form was shaking.

"I thought I'd succeed. Succeed at _something._ _Anything. _I just had...so much...hope. But, with each failure, I thought that...it was fate. This time, I thought it'd be different. I thought we could actually do something. But I guess that'll never happen."

"Cryptor--"

"Looks like I'm cursed." Cryptor spoke softly. "Nothing ever good happens when I'm around."

"Hey--"

"It's best you forget about me." Cryptor snapped, and he gently ran his hand across the belt that held his sword in the sheath. "I'm like a weight. I don't do anything except bring you down."

"Please--" 

"Goodbye, Zane."

"No wait, Cryptor!" Zane cried out, reaching for the dark nindroid.

Cryptor had already turned, and walked down the hall towards the door, his form slowly being swallowed up by the shadows of the night. 

Zane stood there, listening to the deafening silence that came crashing in around him.


	7. Chapter 7

Zane stood in the pitch black night, the silence pressing in around him. The sounds of crickets came bleeding in through the windows. His hands were shaking, and his whole body seemed to move without a second thought. 

He ran down the hall, his hand reaching, extended, for the door. His fingers wrapped around the smooth, cold doorknob, and he twisted. The door flew open, and the wind of the night came rushing in.

He stepped out, his feet sinking into the harsh sand. He glanced around, but his eyes didn't register on anyone around. It was just the flat, barren land. He shivered, and he opened his mouth and screamed.

"CRYPTOR!" His voice echoed through the night sky, but fell on deaf ears.

Cole appeared behind him.

"What?" He asked, watching as the ice ninja turned around to look at him. He grew concerned upon seeing Zane, nervous, looking around, scanning the distance.

"Cryptor left." Zane spoke, before he walked forward some more, scanning his surroundings. Cole stepped forward as well, helping Zane search. Cryptor had not fully healed, and had run off.

This was bad.

"He'll come back." Cole told Zane, who had also seemed to come to that conclusion. Zane nodded, a bit hesitantly, before turning around and walking back inside. Cole followed, before crossing the threshold into the Bounty.

Zane walked to the kitchen, Cole trailing behind him. The atmosphere was thick and grim. The two ninja walked into the kitchen, where the rest of the ninja sat. Jay was busy applying ice to a bruise Kai had obtained while trying to attack Cryptor.

"Where's..." Nya trailed off.

"He left." Cole answered, watching as Zane sat down at the table, drumming his fingers against the smooth wooden surface. 

"He's not even fully healed yet." Zane mumbled. He grabbed a glass of cold water, and took a few cautious sips. He turned his attention to the opened window that was behind him.

"That's bad, right?" Kai asked.

"Yes." Zane answered. He placed his elbows on the windowsill. The wind caught on his loose gray gi like sails, billowing the fabric backwards. He shivered, but kept his attention to the landscape ahead of him.

"Where do you think he went?" Nya asked. She joined Zane at the window, watching as the clouds rolled past. The cold air combed her hair, and she let out a sigh. She rested her chin on her hand, turning her head slightly to face Zane.

"I...don't know." Zane admitted. Cryptor would be smart enough not to return to New Ninjago City.

Right? 

He continued to stare, hoping to catch onto the outline of Cryptor. He sighed, and turned back to face the rest of the ninja. 

"Should we..."

"I mean, not like we have anything better to do." Jay nodded. He turned and ran off, presumably to the bridge. A few seconds had passed, and there was the indistinguishable feeling as the Bounty began to vibrate. 

The engines purred to life, and Zane had to close the window to block out some of the noise. The Bounty lurched forward, and the engines sped up until it was a deafening roar. 

The Bounty jumped, and they lifted off the ground. A few glasses on the table toppled over, spilling their contents all over the ground. Cursing, Cole ran to get some paper towels.

Zane opened the window, feeling the harsh wind against his face. He watched as the dunes of sand rolled past, scanning the distance for any signs of Cryptor. Grumbling, he tried to focus harder.

The wind against his face caused his eyes to water. Hissing, he raised an arm to his face, rubbing at his eyes. He brought his hand away, and focused his attention back to the task at hand. 

"See anything?" Cole asked from somewhere in the living room. Zane looked over his shoulder, watching as the dark-haired ninja stuck his head out of another window. 

"No." Zane called back, once again turning his face to the window. There was nothing for miles to come, and Zane had a feeling that they wouldn't be able to find Cryptor.

Zane cringed at his choice of words back then. Maybe if he had acted sooner, then this could've all been avoided. He sighed, wondering how he'd be able to convince Cryptor to stay when they found him.

_If _they found him.

He frowned. 

Cryptor would come back if he needed help again.

Right? 

Zane thought back to the other times he faced Cryptor. He shuddered a bit at the bad memories. The dark nindroid seemed to be a bit stubborn at times. He always seemed to do anything the succeed, no matter what it would cost.

Looking back, Zane believed it was something that had been programmed into Cryptor's code.

It wasn't. 

It was desperation. The hope slowly draining from the spaces between his fingers like fine sand. He was grasping at straws as he spiraled deeper into the pit of fear and agony he had dug for himself. 

Zane's eyes widened as he came to a conclusion. 

Cryptor was doing to do something. Something not too good. He shuddered at the possibilities that could happen. Panic filled his systems as he knew they needed to find Cryptor.

They had to find him.

Before he was gone.

Again.

* * *

Cryptor's shoes crunched against the crushed tin cans littered along the ground. The cold night air was harsh and unforgiving on his face. Unfortunately, there was no hood for him to slip on.

He grabbed the helm of his scarf, and pulled the thick dark red fabric over his nose and mouth. He stuck his hands into his pockets, trying to preserve some body heat. He shivered, and stuck his head out of the alleyway he was located in.

Looking left and right, once the coast was clear, he dashed across the road, his feet striking against the pavement. He hopped over the hood of a parked car, wincing as the metal on his shoes made a questionable screeching noise as they slid over the surface of the hood.

"Sorry." Cryptor muttered, as his feet landed on the ground. Looking back, he cursed as he noticed that his shoes had completely wiped off a streak of paint, tearing a gash in the metal of the hood.

Hoping no one would stop him to pay for the damage, he took off running. He entered into an alleyway, running straight into a puddle. Dirty rainwater slashed everywhere. 

"Ugh." Cryptor hissed. His jeans near his ankles were soaked. Stepping out of the disgusting water, he looked up and down the alleyway, looking if anyone had noticed him.

He ran again. His heavy breathing echoed from inside his scarf. The wind rustled his hair and the ends of his scarf trailed from behind him. Each stride sent the sheath of his sword striking against his back.

He stepped out of the alley, and turned his head to the right. 

The light of a flashlight came shining from behind him.

Wasting no time, he jumped back into the alleyway, flattening himself against the left wall of the alleyway. He held his breath, and reached for a knife. He held the blade in front of him, watching the light grow closer.

Distant conversation came closer, growing louder.

"...something wrong with her, no?"

"Oh, yeah, man definitely."

"I, mean, look at her! The new look doesn't fit her."

"Ha ha, yeah mate, but don't let yerself get caught sayin' that."

"Obviously."

Cryptor watched as two Sons of Garmadon goons came walking right past the alleyway. One held a heavy duty flashlight, and was waving it around sporadically. Cryptor was worried that the flashlight holder could be having a seizure. 

They passed right across the alleyway. Cryptor had to slap a hand over his mouth to keep his breathing silent. Once he heard the conversation die down away in the distance, he released his hand off his mouth and let in a heaving breath.

He sheathed his knife back into its scabbard, grumbling as he realized that he had thrown himself against the wall at bit too roughly for his liking. Rolling his recently healed shoulder around, he stuck his head back out of the alleyway, looking for any more people.

Once it was clear, he broke into a sprint. He weaved through cars that had parked themselves in the middle of the road. He made a mad dash for another alleyway.

His foot caught against the wheel of a small motorcycle. It teetered, before it fell, making a crash as it hit the floor. Cryptor winced at the noise, before looking left and right for anyone who may have seen him.

Once he decided that it was clear, he dashed into another alleyway. He looked up, and saw the Borg Tower through the spaces in the skyscrapers. The tower pulsed a soft purple, with red SoG banners fluttering from flagpoles at the top of the tower.

He hissed.

He heard a small squad of motorcycles. Ducking low, he watched as small group of bikers blasted down the road, completely unaware to Cryptor hiding just a few feet away. 

He ran out of the alleyway, and turned left, before he skidded to a halt. There was a small Sons of Garmadon sentry station located just up the road. Cursing to himself, he turned around and began to run in the other direction. 

He slipped into a smaller alleyway once more. He pressed himself up against the wall, listening to the sounds of city from around him. He strained his ears to listen for sounds of any Sons of Garmadon members. 

He glared upwards once more. The Borg Tower loomed over him, seemingly daring him to approach. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he approached a small back door that had been completely overlooked. 

His hands wrapped around the smooth, cold metal doorknob, and he twisted. The door opened with a satisfying click, and Cryptor swung it open, painfully slow. He peeked one eye through the crack in the door, before swinging the entire door open. 

His hand flew to one katana that was strapped on to his back. Unsheathing the blade and holding it in his hand, he stepped inside. The air was cold and damp, sticking to his face. He could see small puffs of white steam expel from his mouth with each exhale.

Closing the door behind him, his night-vision flickered on, bathing the room in different shades of green. He took a cautious step forward, listening as his boots struck against the tile floor.

He walked to where he presumed was the staircase. Opening the door, he stared up at the staircase, looking right up at the top floor. He set one foot on the first step, and halted, listening. 

Once he decided that it was clear, he stepped onto the second step. His steps echoed through the staircase, and he held his breath, expecting someone to hear him.

He made his way up the stairs, cursing himself for thinking boots with the majority of the material being metal was a good idea.

The metal was great for having a good grip on his bike, it was awful for stealth. Each step caused the interlockings of metal to clash with each other gently, creating a sound that Cryptor used to think sounded perfect.

Now he hated it.

He took slow, gentle steps, but he wanted to sped things up and book it up the steps. However, moving quicker would cause more sound. He was at a crossroad on what to do.

He reached floor seventy. He was halfway up the flight of stairs to the seventy-first floor before he halted once more.

There was the shifting of something. Straining his ears to listen, he found his grip on his katana tightening.

A door above him opened, the harsh sound causing him to jump. 

The door of the seventy-first floor had opened. 

He whirled around, and ran down the steps, not caring about stealth anymore. His metal-bottomed boots stuck against the stairs, creating clanking noises with each stride. He bolted down the steps, taking three steps at a time.

He heard at least three people chasing him. He stopped at the fifty-sixth floor, and bodychecked the door open. He stumbled down the hall, his night-vision clicked off as light came to his senses.

He needed to get out.

Get out.

He dove behind a square trashcan located along the wall. He flicked on his cloaking ability just as the door he had just entered slammed open once more. He pressed himself against the wall, pressing a hand against his mouth.

"Damn, where'd he go?" Someone called from down the hall.

"Spread out. He couldn't have gone far."

The sounds of heavy footsteps came from somewhere beyond Cryptor's vision. He attempted to control his breathing, and watched as two Sons of Garmadon goons came walking right past him, scanning their surroundings. 

The two had their backs on him, but still, he remained as still as a statue.

He reached for a knife.

He stood, cloaking ability still on.

He raised an arm, knife in hand, aiming for one of the goon's neck.

Wait-

He dove out of the way as someone behind him moved. The static of a taser came whizzing past his face. It connected with the goon Cryptor was going to stab. The goon let out a scream, before falling to floor, convulsing. 

"Hey--" Taser Goon barely had any other time to react before Cryptor had punched him straight across the face. Cryptor heard the man's jaw break, and couldn't help but wince. Taser Goon crashed to the floor, unconscious. 

The remain Sons of Garmadon member whirled around, trying to find Cryptor. Uncloaking himself, Cryptor dove right for him, knife in hand.

The goon pulled out a taser from the folds in his coat. Grumbling, Cryptor swung with his knife, slapping the taser right from the goon's grip.

The goon dove for it, but Cryptor wrapped an arm around the goon's neck, pulling him back. Struggling, Cryptor tightened his hold, feeling as the goon punched and grasped at Cryptor's arm.

Using his free arm, Cryptor aimed his blade right for the goon's chest. The goon secured a hand on Cryptor's wrist, struggling to stop himself from being impaled. Cryptor tightened the hold on the goon's neck, listening as he gasped for air.

"Hold still." Cryptor grumbled.

Cryptor's eyes widened a bit as he realized that the goon had retrieved the taser using his foot, and was reaching for it with his fingers.

"No!" Cryptor cried out, diving for it.

The goon grabbed a hold of the taser, and drove it into Cryptor's shoulder. The nindroid let out a scream of pain, before he crashed to the floor.

Everything went dark.


	8. Chapter 8

Time stretched on and everyone grew more and more stressed. The only other place they hadn't looked was New Ninjago City. 

"We have to wait."

"It's...too dangerous. We'll need time to think of a plan." Cole continued, staring out the window at the vast rolling landscape. Zane looked away, and sat down at the table. No one else approached him.

"We're going to keep looking." Cole spoke up. "He's one of us now."

There was an awkward silence. Zane sat at the windowsill, watching as the sun came up. Yet, he felt no warmth from the rays of the sun; everything was numb.

"How about...we get breakfast ready?" Kai suggested. That seemed to lighten the mood, slightly, and everyone got to work. Zane remained seated. Gently, Lloyd sat down beside him.

"Maybe...you should get some sleep." Lloyd spoke gently. Once he got no response, he shook Zane's shoulder.

The nindroid was asleep.

"On it." Cole seemed to notice, and scooped up the dozing ninja with both arms. He made his way to crew's large, shared bedroom, and quietly clicked the door open. He walked over to Zane's bed, and gently set him down.

Zane stirred, cracking his eyes open. He groaned, and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey, you haven't slept in twenty-four hours." Cole spoke, securing a hold on Zane's shoulders and forcing him to lie down. Zane didn't seem to argue, and within five seconds the nindroid was snoring softly.

Smirking a bit, Cole got up and made his way to the door. Casting one final look at Zane, he opened the door and walked out.

He closed the door behind him.

* * *

Cryptor awoke to the sound of a door slamming open. Stirring, he shook his head, trying to wake up. His blurred vision slowly melted away, and he could finally see where he was.

In a cell.

Huffing, he tested his arms. They were bound to the wall with chains, shackles secured around his wrists. The floor was hard and the room was cold and damp.

His shoulder was _burning_. It had been so numb, up until he woke. Groaning, he turned his head to survey the damage. The taser had melted away a part of his left shoulder, revealing the ugly wires and metal underneath. 

"That can't be good." He muttered from under his breath. He looked around, trying to get sense of his surroundings. 

The cell was a two meter by two meter square. He sat, slumped against the wall, the rough terrain digging into his back. There was an iron door in front of him, rust on its hinges. A single light shone above him, but the light was dim.

Definitely not his style.

He tested his arms once again. The chains gave enough slack for him to rest his hands in his lap. Sighing, he pulled the chains on his right side taut, scanning the metal for any weak links.

Nothing.

Grumbling, he tried with his left side, all the while his shoulder was in agony. He grit his teeth, but forced himself to focus. 

Nothing. 

Groaning, he let his hands fall to the floor as he let out a sigh. He scanned the shackles on his wrists, looking for a keyhole. 

Nothing.

They had been welded together.

Cryptor hissed.

They knew. The Sons of Garmadon knew how smart he could be. They had taken extra precautions to ensure that he didn't escape. Grumbling, he sat up straighter, before he turned his head around, looking at how the chains were secured to the wall.

Bolted to the wall with nails and screws.

Sighing, he slumped against the wall once more, staring ahead at the door in front of him. It was a dark gray metal, with no doorknob, just a smooth surface. Cryptor assumed that it could only be opened from the outside. 

"Hello?" He called out.

His voice echoed around in the space. 

No response. 

"I'd like to think that I deserve better than this." Cryptor continued. He tried to stand up, but crumpled to the floor once he placed weight on his left arm. He hissed once the pain in his shoulder flaired up, and his vision began to blur.

_Don't pass out. _

He forced himself to remain conscious. He shook his head, groaning. He couldn't reach his right hand over to his left shoulder; the chains restricted it. He just sat there, waiting for the pain to subside. 

He let in a heaving breath.

There was a click as the door opened.

Immediately, Cryptor was on alert. He snapped his head up, watching as someone appeared in the opening.

Harumi.

* * *

"Where do you want us to land?" Jay called over at Cole. The lightning ninja had two hands on the steering wheel, piloting the Bounty through the clouds. Visibility was low, and he could barely see five feet in front of him.

"Drop under the clouds and maybe you could see better." Cole replied. 

"Okay, fine. Jeez, no need to be so rude about it." Jay rolled his eyes, before reaching over to a small lever located beside the wheel. He pulled it down, and heard the Bounty shift gears. Both of their stomachs dropped as the Bounty lurched down slightly.

"Ugh, maybe we should have Nya drive." Cole replied as he caught himself before he could be flung out the window. 

"Hey, I'm learning, okay?" Jay snapped back with a smile on his face. Slowly, they dropped underneath the clouds, before being assaulted by rain. The clouds suddenly grew dark, and the temperature dropped.

Grumbling, Jay flicked a few buttons, watching as the windshield wipers switched on, swiping the rain away. The cold blew in through the open door, causing him to shiver.

"I'm going in." Cole announced, before marching around and walking for the door. Jay heard it click open, and a rush of warm air blasted against his back. It clicked closed, and the air grew cold once more.

Jay groaned, shaking his head. 

Maybe he should've let someone else drive.

* * *

"What do you want?" Cryptor hissed, baring his teeth at Harumi. The Quiet One seemed unaffected, the tips of her mouth curling up into a smirk. Cryptor wanted to slap the look off her smug face.

"Is that a way to talk to your leader?" Harumi tilted her head to the side, a grin forming from her lips. A bit of anger was bleeding into her tone, Cryptor could tell. He winced as he attempted to sit up straighter.

"You're no leader anymore." Cryptor snarled. "Lord Garmadon is now, isn't he?"

Harumi's smile vanished. 

"Shut it." She hissed, talking a step forward. Cryptor refused to fall back; he held his ground, eyes locking with hers. 

"You'll make good bait for your new friends, don't you think?" She suggested, leaning forward slightly. Cryptor snarled and growled, daring her to try. Harumi's smile returned, as if she got the reaction she wanted. 

"Oh, I wonder what'll happen once we catch them." Harumi laughed, eyes wandering away, as if she was thinking of all the ways she could kill them. Cryptor hissed, straining against his shackles. 

"Don't do anything you'll regret." Cryptor warned, his voice low. "Can't imagine it'd go well for you."

"Oh, but you can't do anything when you're stuck here, no?" Harumi shook her head lightly. She sighed, smiling sadly.

"You know, Mr. E, you were great. Really. You just had so much...passion. Determination. It's a shame it's all going to waste."

"Call me that disgusting name again and I will tear you open with my hands." Cryptor snapped. Harumi smirked, happy that she was stirring a reaction out of him. She chuckled, amused by his threats.

"Oh, think your threats will scare me?" Harumi smiled.

Cryptor kicked out with his right foot. The metal base impacted with Harumi's abdomen. The impact was solid, and Cryptor huffed in satisfaction. Immediately, the Quiet One scrambled back, clutching at her stomach. She glared at Cryptor, who only responded with a snarl.

"My words may not, but that will." Cryptor countered, a smirk pulling at his lips. "Come any closer and I'll cleave a piece right out of you."

Harumi glared at him. Cryptor smiled. 

"You don't have the guts." Harumi hissed.

"Back then, no. But now? Every part of me wants you dead." Cryptor answered. He leaned against the wall. 

"I can reprogram you." Harumi snapped.

Cryptor faltered. The smile melted from his face. He looked away for a second, before turning his attention back to Harumi.

"You can't. You'll need me to be myself to get the rest of them, no?" Cryptor answered. He looked away, feeling Harumi's glare digging into him. He heard Harumi laugh, knowing she had struck a nerve.

"Not true." Harumi smiled. "I can just program you to act how I want you to."

Cryptor remained silent. He wanted Harumi to approach so that he could kick her again. She deserved it.

"You won't." Cryptor finally spoke up. "Because reprogramming me would erase all the skills I picked up along the way, wouldn't it?"

"That's not big of a problem." Harumi answered. He heard her approach, but remained at a safe distance where Cryptor's foot wouldn't reach her. He frowned, eyes trained on the floor.

"Well, you can't, because I know where they are." Cryptor finally spoke.

"And I can tell you."

* * *

"Someone call Zane." Kai muttered. The rest of the crew sat around the table, with pancakes being heaped onto plates by Cole. Of course, everyone complained about pancakes for dinner, but Cole refused to listen.

Lloyd nodded, hoping to skip out on Cole's god awful cooking. He walked down the dimly lit hall, and stopped at the door to the bedroom. He opened the door, softly, and quietly stepped inside. 

He sat down beside Zane's sleeping form.

"Hey." Lloyd gently spoke, shaking him softly. The nindroid let out a groan as he stirred. Zane wiped the sleep from his eyes, and sat up.

"W...what time is it?" The nindroid asked as he swung his legs over the side of his bed.

"Seven." Lloyd answered, smiling. "Get up, it's dinner time."

"...am I smelling waffles?"

"Pancakes."

"W...who's cooking?"

"Cole."

"Oh, okay. Makes sense." Zane muttered as he stood up, with Lloyd standing up beside him. The nindroid shook his head, attempting to shake the sleep away from his body. He followed Lloyd down the hall.

The Bounty was silent. 

Unwelcoming and uninviting. 

* * *

"Really?" Harumi smiled, glad that Cryptor was coming around. She walked further, approaching the droid. 

"Yeah." Cryptor spat out. He huffed angrily, seemingly not wanting to spill but having no other choice.

He felt a pang of guilt at what he was about to do. But he didn't have much of a choice. He needed to survive.

"But, you'll have to loosen my shackles." Cryptor growled. "My wrists hurt."

Harumi's smile vanished, and she hissed.

"You think I look dumb to you?" She snarled, backing away. Cryptor only raised an eyebrow.

"_Loosen. _Not _release._" He hissed. Panic filled his systems as he realized he could very well be reprogrammed if he scared Harumi off. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"I have two men stationed outside." Harumi spoke carefully. "If you try anything--"

"Then they can shoot me." Cryptor interrupted. He leaned forward, holding his hands in front of him, wincing at how his shoulder ached. Harumi thought for a second, before kneeling down and fiddling with a few things. There was a click, and the shackles loosened.

"Good?"

"One more thing." Cryptor announced. Harumi rolled her eyes, annoyed. 

"What."

"If you find them at the location I tell you, then you have to accept me back into the gang." Cryptor snapped. He watched Harumi's face as she considered. Finally, she nodded.

"Alright."

"Okay." Cryptor leaned forward, and Harumi did the same. 

"You'll find them..."

Harumi nodded, pressing him to continue. 

"On the Bounty." Cryptor smirked.

Harumi did not share his sense of humor. She punched him. Hard. Right in the shoulder. Cryptor doubled over, groaning. He bit back a cry, glaring up at Harumi, who was fuming.

"Pathetic." Harumi snarled. "I should have known, coming from--"

Cryptor lunged forward, straight at Harumi, propelling himself forward with his feet. The shackles strained against his wrists, before snapping, freeing his hands. He pounced at Harumi, who had already began to scramble backwards.

He secured both hands on her shoulders, and tossed her behind him. She hit the back wall of the cell, the air knocked out of her lungs. He bolted out the door, slamming and locking the iron wall.

The two men beside the door fumbled for their guns.

"Try, and you're dead." Cryptor snarled, glaring at the gunman on his right. The man faltered, and that gave Cryptor just enough time to punch him straight in the chest. The man fell, and the other gunman aimed for Cryptor's back.

Grabbing the gun from the fallen man's hand, he whirled around, and fired. 

The bullet passed through the second goon's shoulder. He fell to the floor, screaming and clutching at his shoulder.

Cryptor turned his attention back to the goon he had punched.

"Stay down."

He walked down the hall, looking back at the iron door. He heard Harumi scream, pounding and clawing at the metal. He smirked as he entered the staircase. His night-vision clicked on once more, and he began to make his way down.

He marched straight out of Borg Tower's back door with no issues. Looking back up at the tower, he huffed.

"Another day." He decided. 

And he began to walk.


	9. Chapter 9

There was a knocking at the door. The sound echoed down the hall, startling the ninja from their slumber. They grabbed their weapons, before they prowled down the hall towards the door.

Kai reached for the doorknob, before swinging it open, revealing a tall figure, dressed in black. The fire ninja almost stabbed forward, but stopped upon realizing that it was Cryptor.

The nindroid pitched forward, exhausted, leaving Kai to catch him. Cryptor's gi was torn up, especially near the arms. He breathed softly, falling into Kai's arms.

"Hey--" Kai almost fell over, and had to drop his sword to prevent Cryptor from being impaled. Cole came to his rescue, allowing the nindroid to fall into his hold before gently setting him down on the floor, propping his head up with one arm.

"You alright?" Cole spoke softly, examining Cryptor's body for any injuries. His eyes stopped once they took in the sight of Cryptor's shoulder. The nindroid groaned before he began to shift away.

Cole sighed, before he tore a strip of fabric from Cryptor's torn gi, and wrapped it around the injured droid's wound. Cryptor didn't say much; he just glanced at Cole out of the corner of his eye.

"How...bad is it?" Cryptor managed to croak out. 

"Extensive damage to the skin." Zane spoke up, kneeling beside the dark nindroid, his blue eyes cutting through the dimly lit hall.

"Huh." Cryptor cracked a smile. "Figured as much."

"Where did you go?"

"Where...did you think I went?" Cryptor replied.

"What happened?" Zane questioned.

"Taser."

"Not about your wound."

"I locked Harumi in a room in which only she has the key." Cryptor laughed, but winced once his shoulder moved. Cole helped him to his feet, and they stumbled towards the living room. 

"...really?"

"Y...yes." Cryptor smirked once he sat down on the couch. 

"Did she say anything?"

"Nothing...important..." Cryptor responded. He watched as Zane grabbed a flashlight from a cupboard, aiming the light at the wound. 

"You going to run off again?"

Cryptor laughed. 

"I would, it'll give me more...intel..."

A pause.

"Wait," Zane trailed off. The others stared at Cryptor. 

"You need to stop thinking that I ran off just to fight Garmadon." Cryptor grinned, turning his attention to the ninja.

"I mean-- that was my plan, but..._anyways_\-- I scanned every floor, from the ground up to the 70th." Cryptor smirked, a smug look plastered onto his face, carved onto his features. 

"Wanna see?" Cryptor smiled at Zane's shocked expression.

Cryptor blinked, and a small, red holographic 3D image of Borg Industries projected from his eyes. He grimaced from the strain, but didn't say anything. The building was cut down the middle, revealing the layers of the floors.

Desks, vending machines, and even human guards were being projected. 

"Oh, wow." Nya inched forward. She reached out a hand, but her hand passed through the image like it wasn't there. 

"Here." Lloyd spoke up, pointing to a backdoor. "That's where we can enter."

"Or here." Kai pointed out, extending an index finger towards another door. 

"Right?" The red ninja turned towards Cryptor.

"Dunno." Cryptor shrugged. "I can't see anything when I'm doing this."

"...wait, so you're blind right now?" Nya asked.

"...yeah." Cryptor spoke after a much too long pause. "And it might be permanent if I keep it up for long."

"Oh god, okay, stop right now."

Cryptor smirked. "Kidding."

"Oh my god." Jay let out a sigh of relief. He shook his head, slightly disappointed. He inched forward to get a better look at the projection.

"Does this elevator work?" Jay pointed at the elevator on the right. 

"Which one?" Cryptor grimaced once Zane began to wrap his shoulder with gauze.

"Which..?" Jay trailed off, before realizing that Cryptor wasn't kidding about being blind. "The right one."

"Yeah." Cryptor replied. "That one only goes down. The one that goes up doesn't work."

"Great." Kai groaned, pulling at his hair. "Back at square one."

"Why not take the stairs?" Cryptor raised a brow, turning his face to where he heard Kai's voice. The hologram also moved, and now rested inches from Kai's chest.

"Well, it's _because--_"

"It'd be best if we stored our energy to fight Garmadon instead of using it to climb up a hundred flight of stairs." Cole spoke up, cutting off Kai before the red ninja and Cryptor could begin arguing once more.

Cryptor hummed in understanding. He tested his shoulder, before he winced. The hologram flickered for few moments. Cryptor seemingly sensed this, as he grimaced, trying to keep the hologram on. The image flickered for another few seconds, before it winked out.

Cryptor's eyes flickered back on to their regular red colour, and he blinked for a few seconds, trying to clear his vision. 

"Sorry." Cryptor shook his head groggily. He tried again, but the hologram wouldn't solidify; it would waver for a few seconds before switching off.

"You okay?" Nya questioned. 

"Fine." Cryptor replied. Closing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose with his good arm and let out a sigh.

He opened his eyes once more, attempting to try once again. He removed his hand from his face and focused. The projection appeared once again, but it flickered in and out of existence.

Sighing in defeat, Cryptor shook his head and shut the hologram off. 

"Sorry." He apologized. He looked away, fiddling with his fingers. "Just...tired."

"Then let's get some sleep." Zane suggested, and everyone seemed to agree.

* * *

Cryptor tried again during breakfast. The hologram was clear and crisp, loosing all the blurry edges it had a few hours ago. The droid rested his elbows against the table, resting his chin on his hands.

"So," Lloyd spoke through a mouthful of cereal. He pointed his spoon at the back door.

"We go through there." Lloyd gulped down his food before he continued to speak. 

"But it would be more logical if we split into groups." Zane suggested. "That way, we won't all get caught."

Lloyd was silent for a while. Soon enough, he nodded. "Alright."

The next few minutes passed with the crew deciding on who would go with who.

Jay and Cryptor would form one duo. Cole, Nya, and Lloyd would form a group of three. Kai and Zane formed the final group.

"Alright, now that's been figured out." Lloyd smiled, turning his attention back to the hologram. 

"Let's build a plan."


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright." Lloyd said finally, setting a pen down onto the table. He drew a mess of doodles onto a scrap piece of paper, going over the plan.

The two duo groups would go from floor to floor, taking out Sons of Garmadon members, acting as an escort for the main group. The two duo groups would be able to hotwire the elevator so that it'd go up one floor. They'd meet up at the top floor to fight Garmadon.

A bit lackluster, but it worked.

"Well?" Cryptor asked, standing up. "Let's move."

Everyone stared at him.

"What?"

"You're not going anywhere in your condition." Nya shook her head, and everyone else mirrored her sentiment. Cryptor looked like he was ready to argue, but only gave a sigh, a nod, and then sat back down.

"Then what _do _we do?" Cryptor grumbled, drumming his fingers against the table in agitation. He glanced around the room.

"Well, we could train." Jay suggested. 

"But that doesn't work either." Zane butted in. "He's in no condition to fight."

"Zane, come on, it's just a shoulder." Cryptor assured. 

"A shoulder that you refuse to let heal." The ice ninja countered. "What, this is the third time you've injured it?"

A pause.

Cryptor inhaled sharply, and let out a sigh.

"Fine."

"I mean, we could train. Without him." Jay suggested, but glanced at Cryptor nervously, like he was afraid the nindroid might combust into flames.

Another pause.

"Alright." Cryptor shrugged, glancing at Jay, who immediately took a deep sigh of relief. Smirking, he turned his attention back to the main group.

"But then you have nothing to do." Cole pointed out. Lloyd hummed in agreement, lost in thought. 

"Oh well." Cryptor shrugged once more, but winced once his shoulder moved too harshly. He brought up a hand to feel at the injury.

"Stop moving it." Zane instructed him.

"Can't be helped." Cryptor grumbled, and leaned back in his seat. He glanced around again. "Well? You guys going to train or not?"

"We're thinking about what you're supposed to do." Nya spoke. She rested her head in her hands, thinking. Cole sat beside her, almost mirroring her posture. 

"I don't need to do anything." Cryptor answered. He glanced up at the clock, and then back at Lloyd. 

"Seems a bit unfair." Zane shook his head. 

"I'll be fine." Cryptor laughed a bit a how much the ninja were trying to accommodate for him. He crossed his arms, and glanced at Lloyd for confirmation. 

Slowly, Lloyd nodded.

"Alright."

* * *

"Jay, my god! Your position is all wrong!" Cryptor snapped. He sat cross-legged on the deck, watching as the ninja sparred. The sun was beating down mercilessly, but luckily, he was seated in some shade. 

"Ugh." Jay groaned, facing the nindroid as he ducked out of the way of an attack. He spun on his heel and punched at Cole, who meerly blocked the blow. 

"Listen, maybe you should've let him train." Jay noted, immediately regretting suggesting the idea of Cryptor being left out. Cole only shrugged, before surging at Jay, who dove out of the way.

"I can hear you!" Cryptor smirked. "Eyes on your target!"

Sighing, Jay kicked at Cole, who caught his leg and flung the lightning ninja over his shoulder. 

"Arrggg!" The blue ninja went flying across the deck, almost colliding with Kai. He tucked his legs into a roll and came up standing. He ducked as Cole came punching at him.

"Maybe you should train!" Jay snapped at Cryptor, who looked away.

"Maybe I should!" Cryptor countered back, a hint of a smile in his voice. 

Jay punched Cole in the side of the face.

"Ow!" Cole hissed. "Not cool man."

"Oops." Jay smirked, kicking at Cole's legs. The earth ninja somersaulted backwards, his feet almost hitting Zane.

"You know, usually, in fighting, there isn't this much talking!" Cryptor pointed out.

"Then stop talking!" Jay countered. He dove out of the way as Cole kicked at him, aiming a kick at the earth ninja's neck. Blocking the blow with his arm, Cole punched at Jay's face.

Jay jumped back.

No comment from Cryptor. 

He turned his head to look at the nindroid. Cryptor had an elbow rested on one knee, resting his head in one hand. He looked tired, ready to doze off.

Cole's fist made contact with the side of Jay's face. 

"Ow!" Jay crumpled to the floor.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to hit too hard!"

"That's why you keep your attention forward!" Cryptor smirked, making eye contact with Jay. The blue ninja sighed, shaking his head as Cole helped him to his feet.

Cole trotted over to Cryptor, and sat down beside him in the shade. A few seconds later, Cole laid down on the deck, looking like he was ready to doze off. Jay also decided it was time for a break.

"Gonna grab a few drinks, want anything?" He asked.

"Rootbeer." Cole muttered. He spoke softly, one arm covering his eyes.

"Water." Cryptor replied. 

Nodding, Jay opened the door and walked down the steps into the kitchen. Reaching for the refrigerator's handle, he flung the door open. He was blasted with cold air, and he let out a sigh.

Grabbing everything he needed, be stumbled to the kitchen table. He got to work, pouring glasses of drinks. 

_Beep, beep, beep._

Jay froze up, glancing around for the source of the noise. Cursing to himself, he realized that he over-poured the rootbeer, and it had spilled over the table. Grabbing a paper towel, he got to work. 

Once that was finished, he searched around. He looked under the couch, on the table, on top of the fridge. It was like finding a needle in a haystack. He didn't even know what he was looking for.

His hands brushed against Cryptor's leather jacket, draped on the back seat of a chair near the table. Since it was so hot out, Jay guessed Cryptor had ditched it. 

The sound definitely came from there.

He searched around in the pockets, all the while his mind ran on high alert. He kept glancing at the door on the top of the stairs, expecting Cryptor to walk through at any second, and demand why Jay was searching through his jacket.

Cryptor's gauntlets had been stuffed into the pockets, but nothing in them could be producing the sound. His fingers trailed along the jacket, and finally stopped at the collar.

His hand brushed up against a smooth, metal object. 

That was definitely not supposed to be there. 

He pulled, and the object dislodged from the fabric. He brought his hand up, glancing at the object.

It was a small, metal semisphere, with a small red LED light that pulsed every few seconds. The rest of it was entirely painted black.

Jay's breathing hitched as he realized what it was.

A tracking device. 

* * *

This was bad.

Desperately looking around, Jay searched for something that could solve the problem. In a last ditch effort, he slammed the device down on the ground and stomped on it. The crushing of the metal filled his senses.

He removed his foot, and looked down at the device. It's plating was snapped, wires and screws strewn about. It wasn't beeping anymore, which Jay took as a good sign. 

Collecting the pieces, he disposed of them in the trashcan, before moving to resume pour drinks again. He wavered a bit when he went to pour Cryptor's glass. 

Did the nindroid know? Was he in on a plan to capture them? When was the device placed on the jacket? Was it there from the start, or had it been implemented during Cryptor's captivity?

He bit his tongue as he decided on what he should do. Should he keep quiet about it? Should he tell people? Should he only tell certain people?

Two cups of beverages in hand, he walked over to the staircase, where he heard muffled conversation through the wooden door. 

He made his way up the stairs, stopping at the door. He looked through the small window, watching Cryptor and Cole, still on the deck in the same positions he had left them in.

The blue ninja swallowed the lump in his throat. 

Jay kicked at the door.

"Open up!" Jay snapped, masking his fear with a joyful tone. "My hands are cold!"

He saw Cryptor shift to look through the door, before smirking and standing up. Cole seemed to be asleep. The droid opened the door, letting Jay through. 

"Took you long enough." Cryptor laughed, closing the door and taking a seat down on the deck. "Cole fell asleep waiting for you."

"S-sorry." Jay spoke sheepishly, wincing internally at the stutter he let out. Cryptor didn't seem to notice anything was wrong.

"Spilled Cole's drink." Jay continued. He handed Cryptor the glass of iced water and set the cup of rootbeer down on the floor beside Cole.

Cole opened his eyes.

"Boo!"

"Nice try, Dirtclog." Jay rolled his eyes at the lousy attempt to scare him. He sat down, so that Cole formed a wall between him and Cryptor. Just in case.

Cryptor raised the glass to his lips and drank. Cole attempted to do the same (while laying down), but let out a gargled yelp once the drink splashed over his face. Groaning, Cole sat up, coughing. 

"Don't drown, Cole!" Lloyd called out as he sparred with Nya.

"I'll try my best!" Cole laughed back, shaking his head. 

Jay cast a look at Cryptor out of the corner of his eye. The nindroid appeared calm, staring off into the distance as the Bounty piloted through the wisps of clouds. His breathing was normal and nothing seemed amiss.

He stole a glance at Cole, who glanced at Jay quizzically. Jay gestured with his eyes towards Cryptor. The earth ninja turned to face the nindroid, staring at him for a few seconds, before turning his head back to face Jay.

"_What?" _Cole mouthed out.

Jay shook his head dismissively. 

_"Nevermind." _He mouthed back.

Cole didn't seem too satisfied with the answer. He laid his head back down on the deck, basking in the coolness of the shade.

"What's up, Cryptor?" Cole asked.

A pause.

"Eh, nothing much." Cryptor answered. He drummed one of his fingers on the glass, making a repetitive tapping noise. Was he agitated? Jay forced himself to relax.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you join the Sons of Garmadon?" Jay spoke up. He saw Cryptor's grip on his glass tighten. A nerve was struck. Cole shot him a warning look.

A longer pause.

"I..." Cryptor struggled for words. "It was....another chance. To do something right."

"Right?" Jay raised an eyebrow. "Your gang raised an evil warlord back from the dead."

Cole glared daggers at Jay. 

Cryptor was silent. He glanced down at the floor, sometimes tilting his head up to watch the remaining four ninja spar with each other. 

"What was right to me at the time." Cryptor finally corrected. He shifted awkwardly, setting the glass of water down on the floor. He sighed, turning his head slightly to face Jay.

"Got anymore questions?" The nindroid spoke softly. He reached for the glass to take another sip.

"I think--" Cole tried to stop Jay from going to far.

"Would you rejoin them if given the opportunity?" Jay blurted out. Cole's eyes widened at the question. He looked like he was ready to slap the blue ninja.

Silence. 

Cryptor was lost in thought, his whole body tensing up. He clutched the glass of water so hard Cole thought it would shatter. 

"...yes." Cryptor nodded stiffly.

Jay and Cole were stunned into silence. 

"You would?"

"Depends." Cryptor shrugged nonchalantly, but his entire form was shaking in agitation. Jay expected him to come swinging at them with a blade.

"Depends?"

"I don't know. If you kicked me out, then, absolutely. Oh wait, also, I'd join back in if Harumi was removed." Cryptor mused. He glanced up at the sky, trying to avoid their gazes.

"You'd join in if we kicked you out? Why do you think we'd do that?" Cole asked.

Cryptor was silent.

_Traitor. Feeling guilty, now are we? _Jay wondered.

"No reason." Cryptor finally answered, placing the glass back down onto the deck. "Just a...what if. A hypothetical."

Jay almost snorted. _Yeah, right._

Cole sensed that there was something going on. He glanced at Jay, who simply shook his head. He glanced back at Cryptor, who refused to meet his gaze.

"I'm going to take a shower." Cole announced. He sat up, scrambling to his feet. He shook his sleepy legs, and made his way for the door. Jay grumbled something unintelligible. 

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Jay grumbled. "It's too damn hot outside. I'm getting ice cream."

The two ninja walked down the stairs, leaving Cryptor alone on the deck.

Once in the living room, Cole turned to face Jay.

"Alright, Jay, what's been eating at you?"

Jay was quiet for a while. The interior was silent, save for the quiet rumbling of the engines. 

"On...Cryptor's jacket. There...was a tracking device." Jay spoke.

Cole was quiet. 

"You don't think--"

"No idea." Jay shook his head. "I'm divided."

Cole inhaled sharply, wondering about the possibilities. He risked a glance back at the door. The sounds of combat came through the door. 

"Alright, we'll see what happens. But now, this is just between you and me, okay?"

Jay nodded.

"Okay."


	11. Chapter 11

It was hard _not _to look in Cryptor's general direction. The nindroid grew distant from Jay and Cole. Heck, he grew distant from everyone. 

But, slowly and surely, the days leading up to the plan crept closer. Jay dreaded each day. He dreaded having to work right next to Cryptor.

Not that he hated the droid or anything, but that he was nervous. Nervous about what lay ahead. Nervous if Cryptor might try to kill them. Nervous if Cryptor might hand them in. He'd scan Cryptor each day, wondering if anything about the nindroid's mentality changed.

Nothing. 

Cryptor was...alarmingly calm. And surprisingly patient. Zane would check up on his wound each day, checking if the internal repair system was doing its job. And the droid said nothing. 

Cryptor had gotten...silent. Sure, he still complained, but there was much less words being pumped out of his mouth. He spent his time gazing off into the distance, lost in his thoughts. 

Jay wondered about what the droid was thinking about.

Maybe he had pushed it too far with the questioning. He must have struck a nerve, reminding Cryptor of things he'd rather forget. He noticed that the nindroid was tense around everyone, preferring to keep conversation short and refusing to make eye contact. 

Or was Cryptor feeling guilty?

Was this guilt that Jay was seeing? Did Cryptor regret deciding to hand in the ninja in? Was he dreading the fateful day just as much as Jay?

Jay hoped he was wrong about Cryptor being a traitor.

He hoped.

* * *

The day came.

They awoke up and early, hearts filled with adrenaline. Breakfast was silent, except for Lloyd, who went over the plan for the 60th time that morning. Cryptor listened, but soon tuned out the sound. 

Jay was seated beside him, listening to Lloyd drone on and on. He felt Cryptor's agitation, like a thick aura surrounding the nindroid. He risked a glance at the nindroid, his blood turning to ice once he noticed that Cryptor was glaring at him out of the corner of his eyes.

Cryptor raised a brow once they made eye contact. 

Jay looked away, sweating profusely. 

Did Cryptor know? Did he know that Jay knew? Was the nindroid planning on killing him? Jay could barely hear Lloyd over the sound of his thundering heartbeat. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe he should request a partner change. 

No. If he did that, then Cryptor might suspect him more. 

"....alright guys, let's move out!" Lloyd said, and the entire crew began to move. Jay stumbled along, watching Cryptor's back. The droid was tense, trying his best not to show it.

Entering the driveway, everyone got into their vehicles. Jay watched Cryptor mount on his bike, wondering if the droid would attempt to run them over. 

Zane seemed to sense something was off.

"Jay, are you well?" The ice ninja questioned, getting onto his own bike as Jay staggered into the seat of his heavy duty vehicle. 

"I'm fine." Jay spoke, reaching for the seat belt. "Worried, is all."

Zane nodded, and gunned his engine, causing Jay to flinch. He gunned his own engine as well, looking for a confirmation from Lloyd.

The blond nodded, and they rode out of the Bounty.

For New Ninjago City. 

* * *

They decided to park their vehicles a little further from the city, glancing at the skyline from afar. Getting off their vehicles, they stretched around for a while, going over the plan once more.

"We good?" Lloyd asked for confirmation once again. He glanced at Kai and Zane, who nodded. He looked back at his group, who hummed in agreement. He turned to Jay and Cryptor.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Cryptor shrugged. Jay wanted to melt into the ground. He nodded, nervously, hands brushing against the nunchucks holstered on his belt. 

"Yeah, same." Jay replied.

"Good." Lloyd smiled.

"Let's move."

* * *

The groups had split in New Ninjago City. Jay and Cryptor raced through alleyways, trying to keep their footsteps light and quiet. Cryptor led the way, and was being trailed by Jay.

"You sure you don't want to lead?" Cryptor muttered.

"Yeah, I don't." Jay nodded, although knowing that Cryptor couldn't see it. He wasn't ready to be stabbed in the back the minute he took the lead.

A pause, as if Cryptor was suspecting Jay. The blue ninja held his breath, anxiously awaiting a response. 

"Alright." Cryptor nodded. He took large strides, leaving Jay struggling to keep up. 

"Slow down!" Jay hissed from between his gritted teeth. He heard Cryptor laugh from in front of him.

"Not my fault I got longer legs." Cryptor countered back. Jay could tell that he was trying his best to keep the atmosphere light. He almost opened his mouth, demanding to get to the bottom of the whole tracking device business.

"What's eating at you...Jay?" Cryptor finally spoke after a full five minutes of silence. Jay's blood turned solid, the colour draining from his face. He almost reached for his nunchucks, before deciding not to attack just yet. Cryptor also seemed to sense it, and Jay saw him silently reach for his blade before recoiling his hand. 

Silence.

"Nothing." Jay shook his head.

"Sure. _Nothing." _Cryptor sighed. Jay could feel him rolling his eyes. 

"I-it's nothing. I swear." Jay defended.

Cryptor was silent. Jay's heartbeat quickened with each passing second. He felt himself subconsciously reaching for his weapon once more, his grip tightening around the hilt of the nunchucks.

"Here." Cryptor turned a corner into a smaller alleyway. Jay stopped at the edge of the alleyway, wondering if this is where'd he die. The alleyway barely gave enough space for sunlight, the floor was covered in litter and the walls were decorated with graffiti. 

Sensing Jay stopping, Cryptor skidded to a halt before turning his head slightly to glance back at Jay.

"What?"

"Looks kinda shady." Jay wondered to himself, before realizing that he had said it aloud. He cringed at his mistake, looking up at the nindroid, awaiting his response. 

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" Cryptor smirked, gesturing for Jay to follow. "We gotta go. No time for a reroute."

The nindroid ran on ahead. Jay watched him leave from the other end of the alleyway, before booking it down the alley. His feet struck against the ground, the sound echoing in his head.

He reached the end, before an invisible force tackled him backwards. He was thrown back into the alleyway. Panic seized every part of his body, and he reached for his nunchucks.

A hand slapped itself over his mouth before he could scream.

He swung his nunchucks at the unseen force that had wrapped it's arms around his chest. 

It connected against something, harshly. 

A grunt, and Cryptor decloaked himself, wincing. 

"Shhhhh!" The nindroid hissed. "People are coming!"

Jay nodded, and Cryptor removed his hand. They hid in the little space in the alleyway, listening as footsteps approached them.

A group of three people came walking past them. Jay tensed up, and almost stood up to engage in combat. Cryptor shook his head, but Jay could see the nindroid's hand was clenched around the hilt of his sword.

They passed, and Jay let out the breath he had been holding. He watched as Cryptor got to his feet, gingerly feeling at the side of his neck.

"Ack, did I hit too hard?" Jay asked.

"No." Cryptor shook his head. "I'll be fine."

"Will you?"

Cryptor raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. It's gonna sting for a while, though."

He rubbed at his neck, grumbling. Jay almost felt bad for him. Almost. But how was Jay supposed know that this wasn't an elaborate plan to gain his trust? He nodded, following Cryptor out of the alleyway.

* * *

They met up at the base of base of Borg Industries, hiding behind some bushes. Once again, Lloyd went over the plan, demanding that everyone could memorize it. 

"Are you sure that you know the plan?" Lloyd asked, the question being pointed at Kai more than the rest of them.

"Yeah." Kai groaned. "Let's move."

"Alright." Lloyd nodded at the rest of the team.

"Let's put an end to this."

* * *

The three groups took three different back doors. 

"We ready?" Lloyd's voice came cackling through the radio. Cryptor winced at the static, before raising a hand to his ear to tune it into a better frequency. The static melted away.

"Yeah." Kai answered. 

"Affirmative." Lloyd responded back.

"Jay? Cryptor?"

"Ready." Cryptor nodded. They were kneeled along the wall in a small hallway, with doors that most likely led to maintenance rooms and janitor's closets. The light above them kept on flickering, plunging them into darkness for seconds at a time.

"Alright, let's move."

Slowly, Cryptor and Jay crept down the hall. There were two elevator maintenance rooms on each floor, one for Jay and Cryptor, and the other one for Kai and Zane.

"Well, it should be around the corner." Cryptor's voice was barely above a whisper. They leaned against the wall, and Cryptor peaked out into the main hallway.

"Clear." Cryptor spoke, and he darted down the hall, Jay following at his heels. They reached the door, and Cryptor reached a hand for the doorknob. Jay kept watch, glancing up and down the hall.

It clicked open after a few seconds of fiddling with the lock, and Cryptor grabbed Jay by the collar and dragged him in. He closed the door after him, before turning his attention to the wires along the wall.

"Got it." Jay spoke, kneeling down and getting to work.

Sensing that he wasn't needed, Cryptor stepped back a bit.

"Gonna keep watch outside." Cryptor told the blue ninja, who immediately tensed up. Something was wrong, he could tell, but he decided not to push it.

"Going to try and find their central security system...room." Cryptor spoke, extending a hand for the door. 

"Be back in three."

"And what if you don't come back?" Jay demanded.

"Then...continue on without me." Cryptor decided, before he opened the door and stepped out into the hall. He cloaked himself, closing the door. Thinking back to the scans he conducted, then the room was on the first floor.

Perfect.

He took off down the hall, scanning the doors.

There!

He skidded to a halt in front of a rather unassuming door. It was painted black, with no distinct markings.

He reached for the doorknob.

Unlocked.

A bit surprised, he wondered if he should open the door. Was this a trap? Did they move all of their security equipment to another room? What was he supposed to do now?

He wrapped his hands around the handle. 

He flung the door open, but didn't go through. Instead, he ducked to the side, pressing himself against along the wall that the door was on.

A small flurry of bullets came through the door.

Then, silence.

"Think we got him?" Some gruff voice came through the entryway.

Cryptor used this chance to sneak right into the room. His night vision clicked on, and he looked around. The wall was covered in screens, many of them aimed right for the elevator maintenance room doors.

Cryptor cursed to himself. 

They knew. From the looks of it, only the two Sons of Garmadon goons in the security room knew. 

He looked underneath the table, looking for something to shut off the system. His eyes settled on a large power cord connected to the wall. Pulling the knife from his belt, he rested the blade against the cord. 

"He's not dead!" Someone behind him yelped. He turned back, realizing that the two Sons of Garmadon goons had been out in the hallway, looking for Cryptor's dead body.

He cut the cable. The screens turned dark, eliminating the only source of light in the room, other than the lights in the hall.

One of the Sons of Garmadon members cursed loudly, before running back inside, before fumbling blindly for something on the table. Cryptor hissed as he realized that the goon was searching the emergency button.

This was bad. Once that button was pushed, everyone would know. Sons of Garmadon members would be prowling the floors, and there'd be no chance of fighting Garmadon.

He dove out from under the table, tackling the man who was searching. They both collided with the floor. Cryptor lashed out with his foot, and kicking closed the door, leaving the other goon in the hallway. Grabbing for his sword, he stabbed down. 

The blade passed through the goon's shoulder, embedding itself in the wooden floor underneath his body. Grunting, the man punched, catching Cryptor in the chin.

The blow was weak, and Cryptor barely budged.

**_"Weak." _**Cryptor snarled, locking eyes with the goon. All the colour seemed to drain from the other man's face. 

Cryptor pulled the blade from the man's shoulder, causing him to howl in agony. Holding the blade over his head, the nindroid aimed at the goon's chest. 

The door was kicked open. Tensing up, he leapt back and dove to the side as two shots were fired at him. The second goon held a pistol, aiming it for Cryptor. The barrel of the gun was smoldering.

The man on the floor jumped up, diving for the table. Cryptor leapt at him, watching the gunman. The gunman attempted to aim at him, but Cryptor held the man into a headlock.

"Not going to shoot him, now are you?" Cryptor smirked.

The gunman aimed down and shot Cryptor in the right thigh. Hissing, Cryptor threw the man at the gunman. They collided with each other, grumbling. Cryptor took a quick scan of the table, trying to understand where the emergency button was located.

The unarmed man lunged at him. Cryptor kicked out with his leg, but let out a grunt once he realized that he had kicked with his bad leg. His foot connected with the man's side, and he collided with a wall.

The gunman aimed at him, and fired again. Cryptor ducked, lunging at the man, swinging at his chest. The gunman aimed for Cryptor's forehead, but with a single swipe, there was now an ugly gash across the gunman's chest.

The gunman fell backwards into the hallway through the door, colliding with the floor, most likely dead or dying. 

Turning his attention to his back, he took notice that the final goon was dragging himself towards the table, reaching for the button.

"No you don't." Cryptor growled, walking for the goon. Pouncing, he secured hands on the goon's ankles and began to drag him back.

Raising the blade over his head, he aimed for the back of the goon's head. 

"Goodnight."

The goon twisted so that he faced Cryptor, before punching at Cryptor's gun wound. Hissing, the nindroid tried to focus on the task at hand. He stabbed down, but the blade missed the man's head by one foot.

Using this moment of weakness, the man lunged for the button. 

Cryptor stabbed with his blade. 

The blade pierced through the back of the man's chest.

But not before the man had pressed the button.


	12. Chapter 12

Blaring alarms pulsed through the building, causing Jay to fumble with his wires. He looked back at the door, praying that Cryptor would be there in the room with him, hoping that he just didn't hear the nindroid come in.

He wasn't there.

Panic.

Did Cryptor trigger the alarm? Did any of the other groups trigger it? Seemed that Cryptor leaving, and during his time of absence was that the alarm sounded was more than a simple coincidence. 

"Jay! Come in!" Lloyd screamed through the radio. Jay could barely hear him over the sound of the alarms that screamed from above.

"I'm here! What do we do?" Jay demanded. He got up from his position on the ground, throwing all the broken wires down on the ground. He walked for the door, halting as he realized that there could very well be Sons of Garmadon members prowling the halls.

"I don't know!" Lloyd sounded panicked, a sob caught in his throat. Jay listened on, waiting for Cryptor to come back. He expected at any minute for Sons of Garmadon members to come kicking at the door.

"Leave! Abort mission!" Zane screamed over the intercoms. Jay agreed with that suggestion. Lloyd had gotten silent, Jay praying that the blond had followed along with Zane's advice. 

Ready to fight his way out, he reached for the door.

The door swung open. Jay almost pounced at who came through, before stopping upon realizing that it was Cryptor. The nindroid made eye contact, before glancing down at the nunchucks in Jay's hand.

"You did this, didn't you?" Jay demanded.

Silence. 

"I--"

"You screwed this up!" Jay snapped. Cryptor winced at his tone, before he nodded gently. He glanced away, guilt spreading through his body like wildfire. 

"Damn traitor!" Jay spat, continuing. "We should've never trusted you!"

Confusion bled through Cryptor's features. He locked eyes with Jay, perplexed. With each passing second, that confusion grew like throwing gasoline into a burning inferno. 

"...what?" Cryptor asked. 

"You think I wouldn't notice the tracking device on your jacket? You think I wouldn't notice how you'd distance yourself from us?!" Jay yelled, stomping his foot. Cryptor looked lost, blinking, opening his mouth but no words came out.

"You think you could be one of us?!" Jay was furious. He didn't care if any Sons of Garmadon members came in. Cryptor stood in front of him, still as a statue, eyes wavering. 

"Jay...what are you talking about?" Cryptor managed to choke out. He gripped his sword so tightly that Jay could hear the handles creak from under the pressure. Jay tensed, ready to defend himself. 

"What are you two doing?!" Lloyd demanded through the radio. Jay saw Cryptor flinch, before the droid turned away, walking for the door. 

"Don't know what you're going on about, but let's move." Cryptor decided. Having no other choice, Jay followed Cryptor out into the hall.

Two Sons of Garmadon members came running at them. 

Dispatching of them easily, Jay and Cryptor made their way to the door in which they had entered. Cryptor was as stiff as a board, Jay trailing behind, wondering he should continue to question him.

Kicking the door open, Cryptor scowled at Jay before he walked through. Jay shuffled through after him, expecting to be met with a blade the minute he stepped into the sunlight. 

"You're going back to them, are you not?" Jay growled.

Cryptor was quiet, but Jay could hear him let in an angry, sharp inhale. Cryptor stormed down the alleyways that they had traversed through before, Jay following. 

"We're going to kick you out. Obviously." Jay snapped. "Because, you know--"

"You god damn keep talking like I'm the one behind this!" Cryptor screamed. Just like that, a dam had opened, and a tsunami of emotion came flooding out. Rather harshly, he slammed his sword back in its sheath.

Jay snorted. _Playing dumb now, are we?_

"Why don't you understand?!" Cryptor wanted nothing more than to just stab Jay. He turned around and glared at the blue ninja before coming to a halt. Jay huffed, glaring back.

"Stop stalling and move!" Lloyd screamed through the radio, much too loudly for their liking. Wincing, Cryptor gave Jay a parting glance before turning back around and running down the alleyway.

Grumbling, Jay wondered how long the nindroid would keep up the charade. 

"I..." Cryptor started. Jay huffed, waiting for whatever lies were going to come him way.

"Took a god damn bullet just to try to stop the alarm." Cryptor spat out. Jay blinked, confused. 

"And _now, _I...I'm not being....ugh. Look, Jay, I tried my best, okay?" Cryptor continued, his tone bitter and harsh. Hate was bleeding into his voice, venom spat into every syllable. If words could kill, then Jay would've died long ago.

"Then how do you explain the tracking device on your jacket?" Jay demanded.

Cryptor froze up.

"And you kept that from me for _how _long?" The nindroid snarled back as he resumed walking. 

"How was I supposed to know that you weren't in on it?" Jay hissed. 

"Do I _look _like I'd betray you guys?"

"You said you'd going the Sons of Garmadon if we kicked you out? This would've made a perfect opportunity."

"I...wasn't _planning_ for this to happen." Cryptor spat through gritted teeth. He turned a sharp right, leaving Jay scrambling to keep up.

"Then why did you say it?!"

Cryptor whirled around. All the anger and frustration built up to a boiling point.

"I said it because I was afraid of failing you! You guys took me in, gave me a...a chance! I...just didn't want to let you down. I was afraid that I'd...I lose...my purpose. And I know...what happens to broken machinery when it stops working." 

Cryptor blinked, realizing he had just spilled. Groaning, he ran a hand through his sweaty hair, before turning back around and walking down the alleyway. Jay followed, although silently.

"...I'm sorry." Cryptor grumbled, his mood still a bit sour. "I...failed."

Jay sighed.

"Look, my bad." Jay spoke gently. "It's just--"

"I get it." Cryptor cut him off. "Paranoia. Anxiety."

Jay winced at the hurt he heard in his tone. He remained silent as Cryptor led the way through the city, weaving through the buildings. They approached where the vehicles were located, but it seemed they had a problem.

"They're not here." Jay thought aloud. "They're not here! Oh my god, we're going to die--"

"You guys!" A harsh whisper caused the two to flinch. Whirling around, Jay saw that Lloyd was beckoning to them from the entrance to a small tea shop. Looking around for any people, they dashed across the small road before slipping inside.

"What took you guys so long?!" Kai demanded once they had closed the door. The tea shop was small and cramped, with barely enough room to fit all of them. Where was a staircase in the corner, leading up to what must have been a second floor.

"Got held up." Jay explained. Cryptor huffed, looking away.

The rest seemed the sense something else was going on.

"Anyways," Cryptor nodded towards the staircase. "What's up there?"

"Living quarters." Nya answered. "But, I think the bigger question is, what happened?"

"They managed to fit a living space up there?" Cryptor raised a brow, refusing to look at her. Nya bit her lip anxiously. The nindroid was hiding something. 

"Cryptor..." Lloyd spoke. "What...happened? Please. We're not mad or anything."

"Yeah, just tell us! No judging." Kai added in.

Cryptor was silent. His gaze was trained on the floor, the silence pressing in. He thought for a few seconds, before he glanced at Jay.

"I'm going to bed." Cryptor announced, avoiding the topic entirely. 

He pushed his way through the crowd, making his way for the staircase. No one seemed to stop him; the nindroid seemed in a bad enough mood already. Jay stood frozen, unable to move.

"Then, what happened with the alarm? Did they see us?" Zane questioned. 

"Yes, and no." Cryptor answered once he was halfway up to stairs. "They saw you, yes, but only two saw you."

"Then what about the alarm?" 

Cryptor froze up. "That...was my...fault."

The room got silent. 

"What?" Cole asked, but Cryptor had already disappeared upstairs, leaving Jay as the only one left to explain. 

* * *

Why was everything in this house as hard as a rock? Cryptor lay on the couch, but it felt like could've been made out of granite. He lay on his side, facing the backrest, so he wouldn't have to face whoever came up the stairs to talk to him.

Everything ached. But his leg ached the most. It wasn't exactly burning in agony, but it wasn't exactly a good feeling either. He sighed, wishing the ground would just swallow him whole.

He had ditched his swords, and they lay in a clattered heap on the ground. Even looking at them made him feel sick. It was such an easy task: take out two men. Where did he go wrong?

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Why did nothing ever go how he wanted it to? 

He heard hints of a conversation from downstairs. He couldn't make out everything that was being said, but he heard small snippets.

"...got shot..."

"...the alarm..."

"...tracking device..."

Soon learning to tune out the noise, he sighed, hoping he could fall asleep to skip out on whatever conversation was going to come his way. Today was just too mentally exhausting. 

Panic filled his head as he stiffened up. Was he going to be kicked out? This mainly was his fault, right? This was his fault.

His fault.

**THUD**

He was violently pulled out his thoughts as there was a loud thud on the door outside. He jolted up, and listened as the house rattled from under the force, dust coming down from the rafters.

He jumped off from the couch. He sloppily slung his swords over his back, running for the staircase, before meeting with Zane halfway down.

"What?!" Cryptor demanded. Zane took once glance at him before he pushed the dark nindroid back upstairs.

"H-hey!" Cryptor snapped. He managed to take one look at the door, noticing that it was dented and beginning to cave in. The teacups on the tables shook as another blow slammed against the wood, shaking the entire frame of the house. 

"What's happening?!" Cryptor demanded. 

"They've found us!" Zane answered. He reached the top of the stairs, and Cryptor noticed that the rest of the crew came running up the stairs after him.

Zane pushed past Cryptor, bolting for the window, before flinging it open. 

"Here!" Zane beckoned. Cole wasted no time and jumped out, landing on a rooftop. Nya followed after him, then Jay, Kai, and Lloyd. 

"Don't you think--"

"There's too many of them!" Zane snapped, as another blow rattled the house. "Hurry!"

"What about--"

"I'll be right behind you." Zane nodded.

Cryptor huffed, before taking out the pistol he had stole from the goon he had killed. He pressed it into Zane's palm, wrapping the ice ninja's fingers around the handle.

"Five shots left." Cryptor told him, locking eyes with the titanium ninja. "Make them count."

Zane nodded, and Cryptor jumped out. Landing on the roof, Cryptor risked a glance back at the window. Zane jumped after him, as promised. The ex-general moved forward to give space for the landing. 

The two darted across the rooftops. He heard Sons of Garmadon members riding their bikes down on the road below. He heard Zane ready the pistol from somewhere behind him.

"We need to split!" Zane snapped.

"No!" Cryptor countered. "We need to--"

A gunshot ran out. Cryptor instinctively ducked. He skidded underneath a billboard, sliding down a slanted roof. His shoes dug out the shingles on the rooftop.

He looked back, expecting Zane to be right behind.

He wasn't there. 

Cryptor almost fell off the roof onto the road below. He jumped straight across the road, landing on another roof about five feet away. He risked a glance back.

No one. 

Another gunshot.

Cursing, Cryptor readied himself to jump back and help. He stood up, but ended up crumpling to one knee. His right leg was burning in pain, and he was unable to place any weight on it. 

"No!" Cryptor snarled. "Not now!"

He forced himself up, using a sword as a support. He stumbled, hissing. He took a shaky step, before falling over once again.

"Why now?!" He scowled. 

Another gunshot. 

He dragged himself up once more, biting back the pain and forcing himself to focus. 

"Don't think." He muttered. Readying himself, he took off running. He planted his feet on the edge, and launched himself forth. There was a snap as something in his leg definitely tore.

He landed.

He ran back up the slanted roof, his leg burning. His fingers dug into the roof, tearing away the singles. He ducked underneath the billboard once more. He looked up, scanning his surroundings for Zane.

"God damn!" He snapped as he stood up. Where was he? He whirled around, trying to spot him.

But Cryptor knew what had transpired. As time continued to stretch on, the crushing realization of what had happened sagged onto his shoulders.

Zane had been caught. 

Or worse.

And it was Cryptor's fault.

His fault.


	13. Chapter 13

Cryptor was silent as he approached the small hideout that Lloyd told them to head for. He kept expecting to turn to the side and see Zane walking beside him.

The swords felt heavy against his back, weighing him down like bricks. His fingers kept brushing up against the empty space where the gun used to lay on his belt. 

His leg aching, he reached for the door. It was a small building in a much more ghetto part of the city, made of wooden and scrap metal. The door had a small peephole, and Cryptor could see someone peek through it.

"Who is it?" Someone snapped. 

Cole.

"Who do you think it is?" Cryptor snarled, no patience left for such games. He had already began to brace for the words that were going to come his way the minute the crew realized that Zane wasn't with him. Crossing his arms and huffing, he glared at the door. 

"You going to open the door or not?" Cryptor raised an eyebrow. 

A small click, and the door opened a crack. Cole glared at Cryptor for a few seconds through the space between the door and the wall. 

"How do I know if it's the real you?" Cole demanded, his tone dead serious. 

Blinking, Cryptor unsheathed his sword and swung at Cole. Yelping, the earth ninja jumped back as the blade caught onto the chain lock, the tip of the blade inches from Cole's chest.

"That good enough for you?" Cryptor snapped. 

Rolling his eyes, Cole nodded. Cryptor removed his sword, placing it back into the sheath, watching as Cole closed the door. There was the sound of chains shuffling, and there was a click as the door opened.

Cryptor stepped inside.

The inside definitely looked better than the outside. The floor was a clean wooden tile, the walls painted a cozy white. The light radiated a warm orange glow. However, it was cramped, although larger than the tea shop they had previously been in.

The room was a square. A couch was tucked into a corner, facing a small TV mounted onto the wall. There was a low glass coffee table in front of the couch, all the ninja's weapons scattered onto the surface.

A small spiral staircase led up to a second floor.

"Eh?" Cole asked, glancing at Cryptor, waiting for his approval. 

"Better than I expected." Cryptor grumbled. He slung off his swords and hung them up by the belts onto the coat-hanger. 

"Alright. Anyways, where's Frosty?" Cole asked as he closed the door. He could sense Cryptor tense up from beside him, as the nindroid looked away. Cryptor walked to the couch, sitting down.

Cole was silent for a few seconds. 

"Oh."

"Well?" Cryptor snapped, glaring at the earth ninja. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't feel afraid to blame me. I can handle it."

"...that's unfortunate." Cole shook his head. He sighed, glanced at the nindroid sitting slumped against the backrest, as if expecting something. Cole turned to face Cryptor, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" 

"It's my fault." Cryptor spoke, eyes wandering around. His expression was calm, as if he had accepted his fate. "Aren't you going to say anything about that?"

Cole blinked for a few seconds. 

"You turned him in?"

Cryptor glared at Cole like that was the most ludicrous thing to come from his mouth. 

"You think I'd turn him in and come back?" Cryptor asked.

"Then what happened?"

"We...got separated. I...lost him." Cryptor muttered, wincing as he placed his right leg onto the table as he attempted to give it some rest. He sighed, leaning backwards. He heard Cole approach him.

"And then?"

"And...when I went back for him, he was gone." Cryptor finished. He turned his head to face the earth ninja. 

"And it's your fault because...?"

"Huh?" Cryptor questioned.

"It's my fault because I should've been there! I should've been there to help! Instead, I just sat back, and let this happen!" Cryptor snapped, angrily. He shot up to his feet, but stumbled once he placed weight on his right leg. 

His leg completely gave out on him. He let out a grunt, but managed to catch himself before he toppled to the ground. He stood back up, even though the pain caused his head to swim. 

"Oh, right. Jay told me you got shot." Cole spoke, approaching the nindroid. Cryptor shooed him away, snarling.

"That's not what's important." Cryptor snapped. "We need to get him back..!"

The nindroid attempted to walk, but ended letting out a yelp of pain as he stumbled. He pitched forward, and if it wasn't for Cole, then Cryptor would've face-planted straight into the ground.

"Easy." Cole said. Cryptor was fuming. 

"Leave me alone." Cryptor snapped. He dragged himself to his feet, swaying slightly. 

"But you're hurt--"

"There are worse things to worry about." Cryptor grumbled out. He dusted himself off, casting Cole a wary glance. He sighed, bracing for the words going to be thrown his way as he heard people shuffling from upstairs.

"Listen, Cryptor." Cole started.

"It's not entirely your fault."

* * *

"This is all your fault!" Kai snapped. Cryptor almost smirked, knowing that Kai would be the one to lash out the most. 

"I know." Cryptor muttered, gazing at him. He crossed his arms over his chest, watching as the fire ninja paced around the room, anxiously. The fire ninja cast the nindroid glares every few seconds. 

"Okay, can we not argue?" Lloyd demanded. Once again, he stood between Cryptor and Kai. But this time, the green ninja was more concerned about Kai lashing out than the nindroid behind him.

"The situation is bad enough already." Lloyd continued. "We can't just...we can't make it any worse."

"Oh, what, I'm supposed to _FORGIVE HIM?!" _Kai's temper burned out like a match. He pointed accusingly at Cryptor, who shifted awkwardly. He heard Cryptor sigh from behind him.

"Shaddup!" Kai snarled, taking a step towards the nindroid. Lloyd got in his way, preventing the brunette from tearing open the nindroid's throat. 

"You god damn can't keep forgiving him all the times he's screwed up!" Kai got right in Lloyd's face, but the green ninja refused to back down. The two glared at each other, having a staring contest. 

"Hey, break it up you guys." Cole spoke, grabbing each of their shoulders and pulling them apart. 

"Don't get involved!" Kai growled, whirling his head and glaring at the earth ninja. "You're both so stupid! Forgiving him? Are you blind?! Clearly he has no heart for us!"

The fire ninja turned to glance at Jay, who would rather not be included in this conversation. Jay grimaced once they made eye contact, shifting around uncomfortably. 

"What about you, Bolt-Brain, what's your opinion?" Kai snapped. Jay flinched at the brunette's harsh tone. Never had he seen Kai so pissed.

"I...uhm...well, I--"

"Auuughhh!" Kai groaned, looking over at his sister.

"What about you?!"

"I think you should calm down. It'll clear your mind." Nya stated. She didn't look so amused. 

"Am I the only one who's thinking logically here?!" Kai snapped. He glared back at Cryptor, whose expression remained neutral. 

"Listen, everything started going south the minute you showed up." Kai's voice was now low, threatening deep. He directed the statement at Cryptor, awaiting a response. The nindroid didn't say anything.

"You got anything to say?!" Kai snapped, walking forward, before being body-blocked by Lloyd. 

"Nothing." Cryptor finally answered. "Keep it coming."

"Fine!" Kai laughed. "I will!"

"Kai--" Lloyd started.

"How many victories have we had since he showed up? Oh, yeah, that's right, _none. _How many times have we had to clean up after his mistakes?! Oh, ha ha, of course, way too many!"

"That's enough!" Cole snapped.

"It's not damn enough!!" Kai hissed. He walked further forward, Lloyd desperately trying to push him back. 

"Kai, we need to focus--"

"Not until we get rid of this pathetic excuse for a teammate!!" Kai snarled. He pressed past Lloyd, who was nervous to jump back into the crossfire. Kai approached Cryptor, who clearly stiffened up.

"Now, are you going to leave, or will I have to do this myself?!" Kai scowled.

"Kai!" Cole snapped, furious. He approached Kai, grabbing his shoulders.

"We can't afford to lose another member! Are you out of your mind?" He continued. 

"He's not a member!" Kai whirled around and snapped at him. Cole drew away, not wanting to be involved in his fury.

Turning his attention back to the nindroid, Kai sneered. 

"What's it going to be?"

A pause.

"If you kick me out, then I'll join back into the Sons of Garmadon." Cryptor countered.

Silence.

"They'll kill you, Cryptor, you can't--" Lloyd began, but Cryptor cut him off.

"Perhaps...dying is better than being a failure." Cryptor suggested, raising an eyebrow as he made eye contact with the red ninja. 

"Maybe Kai will agree with me on that?" Cryptor sent the fire ninja a dry smile, but even Kai could see the nindroid beginning to break, could see the cracks in his armor as he struggled to hold himself together.

"Damn right." Kai snapped, but the words left a bitter taste in his mouth. Was he actually about to do this?

Cryptor huffed, like a deal had been made.

"Very well." Cryptor shifted towards Kai, their shoulders brushing up against each other as Cryptor walked past the red ninja. Kai grumbled, risking a glance back at the nindroid.

"No! Stop! You can't!" Lloyd snapped, running after Cryptor.

"What are you doing?!" Nya demanded, storming up to her brother. She looked furious, ready to kill. Kai almost flinched at her sharp tone.

"What was right." Kai answered. 

"That was not _right._" Nya snapped angrily, pointing at the door that Cryptor and Lloyd had disappeared out from. "You let your own petty mind control your thoughts."

"You forced him out there to die."

* * *

Zane was awoken by a hard slap to the face. He jolted awake with a start, his face burning in pain. Groggily, his vision cleared up.

He sat in a small, cramped cell, chained to the wall. The entire cell was lined with Vengestone, making escape impossible. He lifted his head, locking eyes with someone he was not in the mood to see.

The Quiet One was crouched in front of him. Her snow white hair fell past her shoulders, her gentle, pale blue eyes giving her an almost angelic like appearance. 

But she was no angel.

"What." Zane demanded.

"Finally awake I see?" Harumi tilted her head to one side, sending him a sweet smile. He wished he could go blind so that he wouldn't have to look at her.

"Unfortunately." Zane countered, glaring daggers at her. "Can I go back to bed?"

Harumi giggled, laughing at how vulnerable he was. "No, sorry. I have much bigger plans for you."

"Like what?" Zane asked, his heartbeat quickening. He stared deep into Harumi's eyes, wanting an answer to his question.

But Harumi wouldn't give him the satisfaction of an answer. Not yet. She huffed as she gave him a smile, before standing up. Zane's eyes trailed her as she rose to her feet, never leaving her.

"Answer me!" Zane demanded. He strained against the chains, wanting to get in Harumi's face. The Quiet One smirked at him, laughing at how easily agitated he got. 

"You're a lot like your friend, you know?" She smiled as she reached for the door. Zane froze. Friend? He had many. Who was she talking about--

Oh.

Cryptor.

"What are you planning?!" He demanded. He strained against the chains once more, the sounds of chains and metal echoing through the room. Harumi only laughed and shook her head.

"I do believe your friend loves a good deal!" She said in a sort of sing-song voice as she waved goodbye.

Zane's eyes widened.

"You're going to trade me?"

"Oh, don't be stupid!" Harumi laughed, opening the door and walking backwards out of it. 

"You're much too valuable to let go."

The door closed and she was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

"Cryptor, stop. You can't do this, you're going to die!" Lloyd begged, walking beside the nindroid as they stormed down the desolate, empty sidewalks. Evening had fallen, bathing the sky in a pinkish-orange colour.

"Listen, Kai says a lot of things he regrets when he's angry." Lloyd explained, worry bleeding into his tone. "He says a lot of things that he doesn't mean."

"I'm well aware, Lloyd." Cryptor answered, stumbling slightly. Although it wasn't very noticeable, the blond could tell that Cryptor was definitely favouring his left leg more than his right.

"You're also hurt too." Lloyd pointed out. He could see the pain written on Cryptor's face, even though the nindroid was trying his best to hide it.

"Don't bring that up." Cryptor snapped, not happy that his injury was being used as a point in the argument. He glanced at Lloyd, before turning his attention back to the path ahead.

"Can you at least rest up before you go?" Lloyd pleaded. He seemed so desperate, not wanting to lose anymore team members. Cryptor almost felt sorry for him.

"No."

"If you don't take a break, then it's only going to get worse."

"Sorry, but my answer is still no." Cryptor spoke, his voice monotone.

"Please, Cryptor. You're so unreasonable right now." Lloyd spoke softly. He rested a hand on Cryptor's shoulder, feeling as the nindroid stiffened up from under his hold. He squeezed Cryptor's reassuringly. 

"We're going to get him back, don't worry!" Lloyd assured him. Cryptor didn't think so. 

They turned a corner onto a smaller side street. Lloyd looked around, looking for any Sons of Garmadon spies that may be lurking in the shadows. Their footsteps echoed down the small corridor, the wind picking up and howling in their ears.

Someone bolted out of an alleyway and collided right with Cryptor. A grunt of pain and surprise escaped the nindroid's lips, and he reached for his weapon.

"No! Stop!" Lloyd yelped, grabbing a hold of Cryptor's wrist and stopping the droid from stabbing forward.

A small boy stood in front of them, shaking in terror. He had jet black hair, and deep blue eyes. He was dressed in a black letterman jacket that was way too big for him, and black shorts, red sneakers.

"Run home, kid." Cryptor demanded. He let his hand fall to his side, Lloyd releasing his hold on him.

"Y-you're Mister E, right?" The kid stammered out, looking up at Cryptor, who loomed over him.

"Yeah?" Cryptor tilted his head to the side. 

"I..um...T-The Quiet One w-w-wanted me to give you this..." The kid stuttered, shaking in fear. Cryptor stiffened at the words, causing the kid to shrink away in terror.

"Hand it over." Cryptor snapped, his voice harsh and demanding. The kid winced, before shakily holding out something he had been hugging close to his chest. Cryptor reached out a hand, before he took it.

It was an envelope, with a red seal stamped on to close it. The seal had the Sons of Garmadon crest imprinted onto it. Cryptor turned it over, glancing at the name had had been lazily sprawled onto the surface in cursive. 

_Mr.E._

Fearing for the worst, he reached to peel off the seal. It came off rather smoothly, but Cryptor wanted nothing more than to tear the envelope to pieces. He reached inside, sliding the small paper out. 

He could hear Lloyd let in a deep breath from beside him.

Unfolding the paper, his eyes scanned over the words sloppily written onto the surface. Whoever wrote this probably had no idea what neat handwriting was.

_"Mr. E, lets hope you're reading this. You miss your friend, don't you? Well, let me tell you something. _

_I'll let him go._

_If, you promise me you'll come in as a substitute. Come to Borg Industries, we'll be expecting you. _

_You have five hours to decide. _

_Yours truly,_

_Harumi"_

"What?" Lloyd asked, peering over Cryptor's shoulder. Cryptor realized that the blond haired teen wouldn't have been able to see anything on the letter, given the dark skies and the shadows over the page.

"Harumi being her typical self." Cryptor answered, before he slipped the paper back in its envelope. He closed the envelope, before he ripped it to shreds. He tossed the ripped up pieces of paper into the sky, watching as they were carried away, claimed by the wind.

He turned to the kid, who stood by, watching.

"Tell her I got the message." Cryptor spoke gently, giving the child a smile. The poor kid had probably been threatened into submission. 

"Also, tell her that I said that she should let you go. There's no honor in having children do work for you."

The kid nodded, stiffly, before turning around. 

"Hey wait." Cryptor called afted him. The child stopped, before turning around and glancing at Cryptor. The nindroid reached for his belt, before pulling out a small hunting knife, still in its sheath. 

He handed it to the kid.

"Stay safe."

The kid beamed, a grin stretching onto his face. He nodded, before turning and running off, down the alleyway he had came through. 

A pause.

"What did the letter say?" Lloyd demanded. Cryptor was hiding something. He just knew that Cryptor wasn't being one-hundred percent honest.

"Nothing too important." Cryptor grumbled, shaking his head. "Just her rubbing salt into wounds."

His tone was clear that there was more he wasn't revealing. 

Sighing, Lloyd nodded, knowing that it was probably impossible to pry anything out of Cryptor at this point in time. They stood in the cold night for a while, listening to the sounds of crickets and the wind.

"Please, Cryptor, rest up. We'll talk about this in the morning."

Another pause.

Cryptor nodded, stiffly.

"Okay." He sighed, turning to face Lloyd. 

"But, you have to promise me you'll keep me out of Kai's sight, alright?" He continued, staring deep into Lloyd's eyes. Laughing, the green ninja nodded.

"Alright."

* * *

Zane woke up again. This time, he was laying down on a cold, smooth, hard surface. Most likely metal, but he couldn't be too sure. He strained to sit up, but stopped once he realized that his wrists and ankles were held down with leather straps.

His chest panel was open, and he could hear his fans working as they cooled him down. He could hear as his power source pulsed with energy.

A few wires were connecting the insides of his chest with some machinery. They beeped and whirred, each passing second causing more panic.

"Oh, awake again, I see." He turned his head to the side, noticing that Harumi was tapping away at some computer. She gave him a look, smiling. 

"What are you doing?" Zane snapped, angrily. The room was much too bright for his liking. White walls, white floor, a white ceiling with fluorescent lights. He strained against his restraints once more, but it had no effect. 

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Harumi smirked.

"Answer--" Zane was cut short as Harumi tapped one final button onto keyboard. He could feel it, and it felt...off.

It was like pieces of his subconscious were being removed. Bits of his personality were being erased. He could still recall them, but once he attempted to access them, he found himself unable to. 

"You...you're--" Zane stammered out, glaring at Harumi. 

"Reprogramming you? Yes, but only little pieces." She smiled. 

"Oh, and when your little nindroid friend comes along, I'll do the same to him." She continued, giggling. Zane wanted to kill her. He snarled at her, straining against the restraints once again.

"You can't! You won't be able to fool him so easily!" Zane snapped. Harumi only smiled further.

"Oh, but _you _will be able to. You'll be great!" Harumi mused, chuckling at Zane, who lay helpless on the table. 

"You...can't do this"

"Oh, but Zane." She said in mock pity.

"I already have."

* * *

Lloyd woke up to a large thud. It was enough to startle him awake, and he bolted out of 'bed'. His eyes scanned the sleeping figures cramped up in the small living quarters.

He counted five people.

They were missing one.

Confused, he recounted in his drowsy state. He made sure to count himself. 

Five people.

Five

He looked over the sleeping forms, trying to identify who was who.

Nya and Jay had crashed on the couch.

Kai and Cole slept on the floor.

And Lloyd himself sat upright in a couch.

So...that left.

Cryptor.

Immediately, his eyes snapped to where Cryptor slept, tucked in the corner. 

No one.

He shot out of his position, and thundered down the stairs, rousing the ninja from their slumber. He ran down into the first floor, and reached for the lights, wincing a bit when they turned on.

He looked at the coat-hanger.

Cryptor's swords were gone.

He looked at the door.

The chain lock was unlocked. 

It could only have been unlocked and locked from the inside.

Meaning that someone left the house and hadn't come back.

He booked it towards the door, taking notice that there was a small note stuck onto the smooth wooden surface. The words were neat, written in black ink.

_Don't come back for me._


	15. Chapter 15

Cryptor walked up the steps to Borg Industries. The building loomed over him, and the only lights visible were the small pulses of purple and the colour of red as the lights from surrounding buildings reflected off the flags.

Taking in a deep breath, he strode up the stairs. With each step he took, his heartbeat quickened. As he reached the top step, his heartbeat thundered in his chest like a railway train blasting down a track.

He passed through the door, and two Sons of Garmadon members came running up to him.

As promised, the Sons of Garmadon were expecting him. They led him down the halls that he never thought he'd see again. It was silent, but Cryptor could tell that the two men that were leading him were nervous.

Walking up to the 40th floor, was quiet. The only sounds were the sounds of footsteps echoing down the staircase, and the sound of them breathing in the cramped space.

They stopped in front of a door. Cryptor could tell that it wasn't a cell. He lifted his eyebrows, seemingly asking if the two goons had brought him to the right place. The two shifted anxiously, waiting for something to happen.

The door opened, and Harumi walked out.

With Zane.

He had his arms shackled behind his back. He looked like he had seen hell. He stood upright, although a bit hunched over. He cast a weary glance at Cryptor, who in turn swallowed the lump in this throat. 

"Mr. E." Harumi spoke, closing the door behind her. The air grew silent.

"The Quiet One." Cryptor acknowledged with a stiff nod. 

"Come to complete the deal, it would seem." Harumi smirked, tugging on the chain that Zane was connected to. The ice ninja stumbled, but managed to regain his balance. Cryptor growled, wanting to kill her right then and there.

"Of course." He said, his voice calm and smooth. 

"First order of business: drop them." Harumi demanded.

Cryptor reached for the belts slung across his torso. He unbuckled them, holding the two swords by the scabbards. With a simple toss, the two swords ended up ten feet away, skidding down the hall.

"Done?" Cryptor asked.

"All of them." Harumi grumbled. "Or I'll take him back."

Sighing, Cryptor reached for his belt. He pulled two switchblades from their sheaths, passing them over to the two goons, who each took one.

"Now?" Cryptor demanded, taking a quick glance at Zane.

"Don't do this." The titanium ninja stuttered out, shaking his head. "Y-y-you'll die!"

"I know damn well what's going to happen." Cryptor spoke softly. He glanced at Harumi, seemingly asking her what was taking so long.

"Shackle him first." Harumi ordered, and the two goons moved forward.

"Absolutely not." Cryptor snapped. "I've did all that you've asked, maybe it's time to respect one of my decisions."

Harumi raised an eyebrow. 

"Let him go first." Cryptor snapped. "Or I cave your head in."

Huffing, Harumi nodded towards the two goons. They moved forward, and began to work on Zane's shackles. Soon enough, the chains and cuffs clattered to the floor, and Zane was free.

"Now, you let him leave." Cryptor ordered. Harumi smirked, but nodded nevertheless. 

"Go on, Zane."

But Zane didn't move.

"Buddy." Cryptor laughed at the ice ninja's stubbornness. "I'm sorry. This is the only way this could've ended."

No answer.

"Move along." Cryptor spoke, casting Zane a smile as the dark nindroid nodded, gesturing down the hall. "You can go home now."

A pause.

"I can't." Zane said, locking eyes with Cryptor.

"Harumi's orders."

Realization slammed into Cryptor like a truck. How could he be so blind? He surged forward, aiming to bite out Harumi's windpipe as rage and fury consumed every fiber in his body.

The two goons from behind him grabbed a hold of him and dragged him back. He was a screaming, sputtering mess, shaking in rage.

"You said you--"

"Sorry." Harumi smiled, placing a hand on Zane's shoulder. She watched as Cryptor was forced against the ground, two hands and arms twisted behind his back. The dark nindroid looked up and growled at her.

"I'm terrible at keeping promises." She continued, watching as Cryptor, now shackled, was hauled to his feet.

"You no good, lying, piece of--"

A hard punch across the face. Cryptor tasted oil and rust in his mouth. He grumbled in pain, but turned back to face Harumi. The Quiet One locked eyes with him and smiled, her expression asking him if he wanted more.

"We had a deal." Cryptor snarled, his voice low. He looked at Zane, who returned the look, no sense of recognition anywhere from in his eyes.

"Sorry, I don't make deals with traitors." Harumi spat out. 

"Clearly, you're the traitor here." Cryptor snapped angrily. "You didn't complete your end of the bargain--!"

A swift knee to the stomach. Cryptor went down, falling to his knees and coughing. He desperately attempted to pull oxygen into his body, gasping for air. Groaning, he glared back up at Harumi.

"Goodbye, Mr. E." Harumi snapped, waving to him.

"See you in another life."

The two goons grabbed his arms and began to drag him backwards, all the while he was screaming bloody murder, thrashing around and receiving blow after blow.

"Now." Harumi smirked, glancing back at Zane, who stared down the hall in which Cryptor had been dragged down.

"Let's put you to good use."

"Of course." Zane answered, nodding.


	16. Chapter 16

"Great, now we're down two nindroids." Jay muttered. Lloyd had ran out into the night in an attempt to chase after Cryptor, but it seemed the nindroid knew how not to be found. The green ninja had come back in a sour mood, sitting down at the table.

The air was silent for a while.

"Let's just hope that things will be better in the future." Cole muttered, but the rest of the ninja knew that wouldn't be the case.

* * *

This was bad. This was so, so bad.

Cryptor grumbled as he was dragged along the floor, his heels making an ugly sound as they scraped against the tile. He fluctuated in and out of consciousness, most likely brought on from the injuries.

Groaning, he reached out a hand, grasping for one of the Sons of Garmadon members who dragged him by his collar.

A blow across his face. His ears were ringing, and he was pretty sure he let out a grunt of pain. His face stung, and he was certain that his left eye would go blind if the two goons kept this up.

"You don't know when to quit, do you?" A disoriented voice came through the ringing in his ears. He shifted his head to where he thought he heard the noise, but his neck was cramped up and he only managed to move a few inches. 

"Yea..." Cryptor muttered, almost falling unconscious before a hand struck itself across his face once again. He groaned, eyes fluttering open to where the hit came from. 

Murky eye vision.

Great. 

The outline of someone dressed in a biker jacket came through the blur. It was like if you saw them through a fogged up window. Cryptor blinked, trying to clear his sight, but nothing worked.

The sound of a door opening. The temperature changed.

And then Cryptor fell. It was only for a few inches, but the nindroid couldn't help but let out a yelp of surprise. His lower back struck against something with a distinct edge. He grumbled out some curses, before he fell again.

He was being dragged down stairs.

The two goons laughed and sneered as they trotted down the steps, Cryptor slamming against the stairs. The nindroid bit back the cry in his throat and forced himself to focus. He needed a way to escape.

He was lifted off the ground, and flung.

He fell for a few seconds before his body slammed against the ground, the air forced out his body as he grumbled. Every single joint felt stiff, pain coursing through his body like blood. He could hear the two goons laughing from a someplace above him.

"What do you have to gain from this?" Cryptor snapped, unable to move from his position on the floor. The two goons ceased their laughing immediately. The sounds them coming down the steps filled the silence.

A hand grabbed the collar of his shirt, lifting him up. 

"Don't think you can question us." A low growl from one of the goons.

"I think everyone can question you--"

A harsh kick to his stomach. Cryptor snarled from the feeling, hands flying to his abdominal area as he curled up.

"Come on, let's just finish our job." The other goon said. The man who grabbed Cryptor's collar huffed in annoyance, but did what was said.

A few minutes later, Cryptor could hear the sound of a cell door opening.

"...you...you're gonna lock me up again?" Cryptor mumbled. 

"Yeah, until The Quiet One has the time to deal with you." One goon snapped, angrily. There was a grunt, as Cryptor was violently tossed into his cell, colliding with the cold, hard floor.

The door slammed shut behind him, plunging him into the dark. 

* * *

Zane hated this. 

He hated how his mouth would open and speak without his consent. He hated how his limbs would move without him wanting them to.

He could still think and process everything that was happening around him, but he didn't have any control over his body. It was like he was watching through a screen, watching a life that wasn't his own.

He strode towards the door, walking out of Borg Industries. The cold air was a pleasant surprise, but it did nothing to calm his panicked mind.

He walked down the steps, all the while fighting for control of his body. But nothing worked. He continued to walk, feeling as his shoes struck against the ground. 

_"Stop walking!" _Zane screamed to himself from inside his mind. _"Turn around!"_

But no matter how hard he fought and screamed, nothing happened. He wanted to punch himself, but his physical hands stayed at his sides. It was as if his body had a mind of its own.

He didn't even know where he was going. But his body knew.

But he didn't. 

This was the worst.

* * *

Cryptor forced himself up. Clearly, his body didn't want to stand, but he knew that things wouldn't get any better if he stayed on the floor. His night vision clicked on after a few seconds of delay.

He could make out where the walls met, and how much space he had. His hands traced along the wall, feeling for the door. His hand caught on something, and after a bit of feeling around, he could tell that it was a door handle.

It was shaped like a square, and Cryptor could tell that there was a keypad on it.

_"A keypad in the cell?"_ He wondered. "_Strange."_

He cautiously pressed a button. There was a beep. Cryptor laughed, knowing how easy this would be. He spent the next few minutes calculating all the possible combinations and punching them in.

But after he ran through all of them, the door wouldn't budge.

"Great." Cryptor groaned, as he sat down on the floor, leaning against the door in an attempt to rest his aching body.

"Back at square one."

* * *

As Zane walked, the houses around him grew less and less spread apart. They lost their bright, colourful glow, and became more and more run down the more he traveled. 

Soon enough, he walked into a much more shadier side of town, with run down buildings held together with rotting pieces of wood and nails. The path he was walking on was a small wooden dock, and there was a river snaking through the houses, acting like a road for small fishing boats.

_"Stop!" _Zane struggled for control. _"Stop moving!" _

And for a split second, it worked. Zane's body halted.

_"Yes!" _Zane laughed. _"Progress!" _

But then he realized that he hadn't accomplished anything. His body had stopped, and his head now looked upwards at a small cluster of houses located on a small hill.

Some of the windows radiated soft, orange glows, but Zane could tell that his eyes were focusing on one house near the top of the hill.

Zane seemed to realize what was there. 

_"No no no no no!" _He snapped in desperation as his body began to move once again. _"Absolutely not! Stop walking!"_

But nothing seemed to work. 

Zane could only dread what came next.


	17. Chapter 17

Zane walked up the stone steps that crawled up the hill. He passed doorways to houses, but kept walking up to the final house in the cul de sac, the whole while his mind begged for his body to stop.

_"No no no no please. Please stop. Don't do this. Stop it."_

But nothing worked. He held his breath as the approached the small house, the wooden porch groaning and creaking as he walked up the small steps to the door. The wooden planks sagged slightly from underneath his weight, causing the entire porch to shudder.

His hand reached for the doorknob, hands feeling the smooth, cold metal as it passed over his fingertips. Wrapping his fingers around the knob, he twisted. The doorknob only moved halfway until it was restricted by a lock.

_"Stop. Stop it right now." _Zane muttered, hoping that the rest of the ninja were asleep, and didn't hear the sound of the door.

His body raised a hand to the door and knocked three times. 

_"Don't answer. Don't answer please. Please--"_

The door swung open slightly, before being restricted by a chain from inside. Zane's body moved forward, but Zane himself wanted nothing more than to kick the door closed. 

Kai's face appeared in the crack.

_"Kai. Please. Don't listen. Don't listen to anything I say--"_

"...Kai." Zane spoke, gently, his voice hoarse. He shuddered, hugging his chest as he stared deep into Kai's eyes.

"Z-Zane!" Kai cried out, and there was a slam as the door closed, and Zane could hear the sound as the chain was slid off the hook. 

_"Kai! Don't be so dumb! Lock the do--"_

The door slammed open, and Kai jumped forward, wrapping Zane in a bone-crushing hug. Zane could hear as his body let out a sob-like gasp, wrapping his arms around Kai's back.

_"NO! Stop! Get back!"_

"Ugh! You had us worried!" Kai snapped, dragging the blond inside, never letting go. Zane merely nodded, allowing the fire ninja to plop him down on the couch. The rest of the ninja crowded around him as Kai ran upstairs.

"Did they hurt you?"

"Do you know where Cryptor is?"

"How did you escape?"

"Guys!" Cole snapped, and everyone fell silent. 

"Give him some space, okay?" Cole continued, just as Kai came running downstairs with a large, thick blanket. He pushed through the crowd, before wrapping the blanket around Zane's shoulders.

"Cozy?" Kai asked. 

Zane nodded, and Kai smirked before standing back up.

_"STOP!!" _Zane cried out from the confines of his consciousness. _"God dammit!"_

"So," Lloyd sat down on the couch beside Zane, and everyone else sat down in various places in the living room.

"Where is he?"

"I--" Zane started. He closed his mouth again, before he shook his head. "He...traded himself for me."

A stunned silence.

"...what happens now?" Jay muttered from underneath his breath. 

"We go back for him." Cole announced, standing up. Zane could feel as his body stiffened up, knowing that the re-program couldn't allow this to happen. If they got to Cryptor (alive and in one piece), then Zane's cover would be blown.

"You can't!" Zane cried out, shaking his head as he pulled the blanket closer to his chest. "Y-y-you'll be caught! You'll...end up like him!" 

"Maybe so." Cole nodded. "But it's worth a shot."

"Stop!" Zane sobbed out. "I...don't want you to..."

"Hey Zane." Cole spoke gently, kneeling in front of the ice ninja. He secured two hands on Zane's shoulders, casting him a reassuring smile.

"I know. I know you don't want us to go back...there. But, he's...one of us now." Cole smiled. The rest of the ninja hummed in agreement. 

"You can stay here, if you want." Cole finished. 

"And I'll stay with you." Lloyd continued after him, placing a hand on Zane's shoulder. Zane could feel his body relax, as he leaned into Lloyd's embrace, feeling as the green ninja wrapped his arms around his torso.

_"No! STOP!! Don't you see I'm trying to separate you?!"_

"Alright." Zane nodded.

* * *

Cryptor banged on the door. He lay slumped against the metal, repeatedly striking a fist against the surface. It's not like there was anything else he could do. He struggled to stay awake, pain eating away at his arms and legs.

The sound of metal against metal echoed throughout the room. The door vibrated with each strike. Everything was just so exhaustive. Each breath felt like needles were shooting into his chest. 

"Shut up!" Someone yelled on the other side of the door.

Cryptor continued to strike against the metal.

"You keep that up, and I'll ask Harumi to--" The guard snapped, but cut himself off, seemingly realizing he was going to reveal something that Cryptor wasn't going to like. That certainly caught the nindroid's attention. 

"What?" Cryptor asked, now curious. "What is she going to do?"

"Nothing." The guard snapped.

"Clearly, y..you were going to say something." Cryptor countered. He waited for an answer.

Silence from the other end.

Sighing, Cryptor raised his left arm to hit the door once more. The following strike sent waves of agony snaking up his arm, shooting up to his head.

"Ack--!" Cryptor hissed, clutching at his arm, waiting until the sensation died down. His left arm was definitely broken. He wasn't sure how, but he felt that the two goons that roughed him up had something to do with it.

Groaning, he hugged his injured arm close to his chest.

This was awful.

If only he was programed to feel no pain.

Programed.

_"I can reprogram you."_

Cryptor shot up in alarm.

No.

No no no.

"Hey!" Cryptor cried through the door, using his left arm to slam against the metal once again. He forced back the pained cry that formed in his throat, and opened his mouth to talk once again.

"Y-The Quiet One! She's going to reprogram me, isn't she?!" He demanded. He struck the door once more, with much more force than last time. The harsh sound reverberated through the small space.

No answer. 

"Answer me! I am one of your generals and I have a right to know!"

"You aren't one of my leaders." Was the response he got.

"Well, I will be again once she deals with me, won't I?!"

A pause.

"Yes." The answer sent an icy jolt through Cryptor. He gasped, panic filtering into his mind. This wasn't happening.

No. 

_"God dammit, think!" _He forced himself to focus. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He needed a way he could stop this. He needed a way for Harumi to be unable to reprogram him.

Think!

He gasped as his mind settled on an option. He didn't like it. But what other option did he have? Harumi would soon reprogram him, and send him out after the ninja once again, with knowledge on their weaknesses. 

"God dammit." He cursed to himself. He thought for another few seconds, trying to come up with a better option to solve the issue. 

No other option.

He sighed. 

"Listen, ninja, you'd better get me out of here." He snapped angrily. 

Both his eyes slowly dimmed out, like unlit lightbulbs. He slumped to the ground, unconscious and unresponsive. 

His whole world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cryptor Ninjago needs to stop passing out I swear to god.


	18. Chapter 18

"Uh, boss? Man's out cold." One goon grunted as he lifted Cryptor out his cell. The nindroid was limp in his hold, his arms and legs flopping around like jelly. Cryptor was a mess; his jacket was crinkled up, jeans torn near the knees. His boots were caked with mud and his hair was unkept.

"No worries." Harumi smirked. "Makes my job easier."

Silently, they made their way down the steps, Cryptor's head lolling back and forth as they walked. Harumi smirked, knowing that there would be no resistance coming from him. She kicked opened the door leading to the coding room. The goon carried Cryptor inside, the nindroid's legs striking against the door frame as they walked in.

"Lie him down." Harumi instructed the goon to lay down Cryptor on the metal table. Doing as he was told, the goon lay Cryptor on his back. Harumi felt along the nindroid's neck, hands brushing up against a small port where a wire could be inserted.

Grinning, Harumi inserted the wire into his neck with a click, watching as the nindroid stiffened up, his face scrunched up into a grimace. 

Smirking, Harumi sat down at the table.

Harumi smiled, chuckling as she tapped away at a few things on the keyboard.

"Goodbye, Cryptor."

She hit the enter key, watching the screens intently.

An error message.

A bit annoyed, she retried.

Nothing. 

"Ugh!" Harumi snapped, angrily, and retyped a few things furiously before slamming down the enter key, causing the table to shudder from the strain. The goon beside her visibly flinched. 

A loading bar.

Error.

"ARRGGHH!" She screamed, bolting to her feet and flipping the keyboard over with her hands. The goon beside her backed away and walked out the door, not wanting to be in the crossfire of her fury.

"What did you do!?" Harumi screamed at Cryptor, who remained lifeless on the table.

"What are you playing at?!" Harumi demanded, storming up to glare at Cryptor. She brought up a hand, and struck the nindroid across the face. 

No answer.

"Ugggghhh!" She screeched, pulling at her hair. Angrily, she pulled a knife from her belt and lifted it above her head. She drove it down, the blade plunging deep into Cryptor's left shoulder.

Feeling slightly better, she pulled the blade out, slowly, listening to the sound of metal scraping. 

No response from Cryptor.

Defeated, Harumi sighed, plopping down on her chair. Her form was still shaking in rage, every fiber in her absolutely furious. 

She glanced back at the screens, expecting them to still have the error message written on them. 

A new message.

_"You thought it was that easy, didn't you? :)"_

* * *

Zane wanted to run. He wanted to wake up and open his mouth. He wanted to wake up, have some control over his body. He struggled until his mind swam with exhaustion. He gave up (for the moment), and just listened as Lloyd talked to him.

The rest of the ninja had left, leaving him and Lloyd alone in the house. 

"Ahaha, remember when I ate too much Halloween candy? Wow that was a disaster." Lloyd laughed, trying to keep the atmosphere light. He sat, leaning on the couch with Zane beside him, the nindroid buried under a sea of blankets.

"You projectile vomited all over the kitchen table." Zane muttered, his face cracking a smile. Oh great. The reprogram had access to his memories as well. 

Fantastic. 

"Eh...not...really?" Lloyd laughed, his face reddening, the green ninja apparently regretting bringing it up. Zane laughed-- well, his body did-- and shook his head, slightly, and sighed.

It got quiet.

"Listen, if we get him back, you're making celebratory breakfast for us." Lloyd snapped, but it was clear that it was in a much more playful tone. "I miss good food."

Zane huffed, smirking. "Alright."

A pause.

"Tired?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, actually." Zane muttered. He watched as Lloyd stifled a yawn, covering his mouth with one hand. 

"Great. Me too. I'm going to bed." Lloyd announced. He reached over to the lamp and dimmed the light, bathing the room in shadows. Zane could tell the green ninja moved sluggishly, tiredly. 

"G'night." Lloyd muttered. He slumped against the backrest of the couch and closed his eyes.

_"Lloyd! No! Stop! I'm going to kill you in your sleep! No no no no no!"_

But Lloyd had already begun to doze off, falling into unconsciousness. Zane watched, his mind moving to fast for him to comprehend. He needed to wake up.

He needed to.

He had to.

Or Lloyd would die.

* * *

Harumi was furious. It was one thing to fail at reprogramming Cryptor, but another to be taunted by someone who was supposed to be at her mercy. She slammed both hands onto the table, staring down into Cryptor's face. 

"You think you can fool with me? _No one _fools with me." She snarled, hoping to get some response out of him. The nindroid remained cold and unresponsive, like he was in a deep sleep.

She hissed angrily, and grabbed a hold of Cryptor's left arm, which was closest to her. She rolled up the sleeve, smirking a bit as she took notice of the nindroid army crest still printed onto his wrist.

She popped open the panel on his forearm. She glared down at the wires snaking around in his arm, and reached in and grabbed a fistful. She smirked, eyeing the multicoloured strings clenched in her hand.

She tugged on the wires, gently. She watched as the fingers on Cryptor's left hand curled up into a fist. But it wasn't done in response to the pain, if Harumi had to guess, it was caused by the pressure she placed on the wires, seemingly tugging at his fingers like a puppet on a string.

"You're going to have to wake up eventually." Harumi purred, a sly grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. "How about I speed up the process? I don't think you'd like that very much."

Silence.

"Very well." Harumi nodded, pulling harder at the cords.

"Although I imagine this won't be very pleasant."

Nails digging into the wires, she ripped them out of his arm.

* * *

One hour.

That's how long Zane's body waited until it began to move. At this point, his consciousness was beginning to question if Lloyd was even in any danger at all. But that question soon seemed to be answered.

Zane untangled himself from the blankets drapped around him, being embraced by the cold night air. He would've shivered if he was in control of his body, but he wasn't. 

His hands reached for Lloyd's sword, still laid out on the small coffee table. His hands wrapped themselves around the rough hilt, and he gently, quietly, lifted it off the table, listening to the small clink as the metal struck against the glass.

_"No! Lloyd! Wake up! Wake up! Please. Please. Oh my god."_

Zane's body inched closer to Lloyd, who lay sleeping on the couch. His head was slightly slouched to the right, resting on his shoulder. He breathed softly, his chest rising and falling in a rythmic pattern. 

_"Lloyd! No no no! Please!"_

Gently, Zane raised the sword above his head, the tip of the blade aimed for Lloyd's chest. The lamp light reflected off the metal, gently, bathing Zane's face in a gentle golden glow.

_"Don't do this. This isn't me! I don't-- this body is mine!"_

Zane could feel as his fingers tightened around the hilt of his sword. A pause, as Zane shifted a bit to understand how he would arc his arm to strike Lloyd straight through the heart.

_"STOP!!!"_

He held his breath, and Zane knew that he was about to attack. 

_"NO!!!"_

A final, longing second, as time seemed to slow down.

"LLOYD!!!"


	19. Chapter 19

Lloyd's eyes shot open at the sound of Zane's voice. His eyes fluttered to where Zane stood, towering over him, blade in hand. A brief pause, before Lloyd's widened in horror as he realized what was happening.

Zane brought the sword down. 

And Lloyd dove out of the way. He scrambled backwards, just as the blade came stabbing into the couch. The green ninja jumped, diving across the coffee table as Zane swung at him once again.

"...what?!" Lloyd demanded once he had scrambled to his feet, ducking as Zane attempted to slice his neck. He somersaulted backwards, glancing at the ice ninja. 

"Zane? What are you doing!?" He snapped, as Zane lunged at him once more. The green ninja jumped onto the railing of the spiral staircase, before pouncing at the ice ninja, intending to pin Zane to the ground.

Zane, anticipating the attack, ducked as Lloyd came sailing over him, and stabbed upward with the sword. The green ninja twisted out of the way, and landed on his feet.

"What's gotten into you?!" Lloyd demanded, looking around for something to defend himself with. His eyes settled on a metal pipe lining the wall, and he broke it off, holding it how he would hold a sword.

They clashed once more, Lloyd's green eyes staring deep into Zane's pale blue.

"For the Sons of Garmadon." Zane muttered, and moved the blade down before he swung it upwards. It struck against Lloyd's 'weapon', but the green ninja refused to let go.

Lloyd seemed the realize what had happened. 

"Zane? You're in there, I know you are." Lloyd spoke gently, kicking at Zane's stomach. The movement caused Zane to back off, but only for a split second. It gave enough time for Lloyd to swing at Zane.

"Zane! If you don't want me to die, then you best do something!" Lloyd snapped. He could see Zane's face scrunch up from the strain.

They fought in silence for a few minutes, with Zane desperately trying to kill the green ninja.

"I'm _trying._" A hoarse, groan-like whisper came from the ice ninja's lips. Lloyd nodded, and jumped back a bit as Zane came lunging at him once again. The ice ninja stabbed forward, and Lloyd dove out of the way, to the side. 

"That's it. You got this. Fight it." Lloyd smiled despite the situation. He swung with his 'weapon', forcing Zane to defend himself. 

"Lloyd." Another word from Zane.

Lloyd blinked, as he cartwheeled out of the way.

"I _can't._"

"Yes you can!" Lloyd yelled, watching as Zane dove at him once more. The ice ninja lifted his arm above his head and swung down, the sword making a crack in glass coffee table. 

"Ninja never quit!" Lloyd continued, and he dove forward, wrapping the ice ninja in a hug. Certainly not expecting this, the ice ninja struggled against his hold. Lloyd refused to let go.

"Come on, Zane. Please. I need you to not...kill me." Lloyd begged.

_"Wake up. Wake up wake up wake up--"_

Zane gasped.

And he was in control. 

"Lloyd." Zane muttered, still fighting off the reprogram. It clung to him, seemingly forcing him to bend to its will. He shuddered from the strain, groaning.

"Y...you have to restrain me.." Zane snapped. "I won't last long."

He could feel Lloyd shift away, nodding, although hesitantly. The green ninja searched around, before reaching for some rope.

Lloyd got to work, first securing Zane's hands behind his back.

It's a good thing that Lloyd worked fast, because the minute he was finished tying the restraints, Zane lunged forward, now fully in control by the reprogram. He snarled, aiming his teeth for Lloyd's neck. Fortunately, the green ninja had already moved back.

"You can't keep me here forever." Zane chuckled darkly, giving up on fighting against the restraints. "Harumi's going to find you. She will. And when she does, none of your friends will be safe."

Lloyd remained silent as he sat down on the couch, watching as Zane glared at him from on the floor.

"And, there's nothing you can do about it." 

* * *

"So, uh, got a plan?" Cole muttered. The rest of the crew (minus Zane, Lloyd, and Cryptor) were huddled against a wall outside of Borg Industries. They still had a few more hours until daybreak, so they needed to use their time effectively.

"Use the night to our advantage." Nya pointed out.

"Great. How do we do that again?" Kai snapped rolling his eyes. He still seemed a bit annoyed that they had to go after Cryptor. But the dark nindroid _did _technically sacrifice himself for Zane.

"Jay." Nya spoke softly. "You...can create a blackout, can't you?"

Jay thought for a while. Slowly, he nodded. Nya smirked, nodding along with him.

"What?" Cole asked.

"All electricity probably comes from the basement, right?" Nya smirked. Jay seemed to catch onto her idea.

"And you _are _a water ninja..." He smiled. Nya grinned, glad someone was thinking in the same way she was. Kai and Cole stood by, confused. 

"What, what's happening?" Kai asked.

"Leave it to us." Jay brushed him off. "One thing you should know, however, is that you should prepare yourselves to break in."

"Right now?" Cole asked, but Nya and Jay already began to move. Jay stood by, hands clasped together. He slowly drew his hands apart, a white hot bolt of lightning forming in his palms.

Nya raised her hands up, before slamming them down onto the ground. A few vibrations rattled them around. 

"Jay, now!" Nya snapped after a few seconds. Nodding, the blue ninja shot his lightning bolt straight into the ground. The heat of the blast was excruciating, and if Cole and Kai stood any closer, they would've been burned from the air alone.

The lights within Borg Industries shut off immediately, plunging the building into the dark. 

"Attack!" Jay screamed, and the small group of four charged through the backdoor.

* * *

_"A blackout?" _Harumi wondered to herself as she fumbled around in the dark, searching for a lighter. _"Odd." _

Her hands wrapped around the smooth metal container of the lighter, before her thumb felt its way to the cap. She popped it open, watching as the bright red flame contrasted with the darkness around her.

She could remember that there were a few candles scattered around the table. Fumbling for them, she lit them up, watching as they cast a warm gentle glow throughout the room. Glancing at Cryptor, she walked over to him, lighter still in her hand.

"Still not waking up?" She tilted her head to the side. His face remained neutral, eyes closed. Wires were popping out of the panel in his left arm, his fingers twitching slightly. 

"Maybe a little heat might fix that?" She suggested, bringing the lighter up to his arm.

* * *

Panic.

That's what the Sons of Garmadon were in. They yelled around in the dark, trying to understand what was going on. The four ninja were able to slip by them with no problems, their footsteps as light as feathers.

If Jay could remember correctly, there was a rather peculiar room on the seventh floor. He and the rest of the crew slowly made their way up the floors, and opened up the door, slipping into the hall.

This floor seemed rather deserted. 

Carefully, they made their way down the hall, slowly, listening for any sounds of life. They stopped at the door in which Jay assumed Cryptor was being held in. He reached for the doorknob.

"No! Stop!" Cole hissed, dragging him back.

"Who knows who else is in there?" He continued. "We need a distraction!"

They thought for a while.

"Who can put on the most generic biker voice?" Nya whispered. 

Everyone turned to Kai.

"Excuse me?" Kai demanded. He looked offended, huffing angrily. "Me?"

"I mean, you _do _have that cocky attitude." Cole pointed out.

"Your speech style is most like them..."

"Your tone is perfect."

Kai blinked, as the rest of the crew nodded at him, smiling. Knowing that he didn't have much of another choice, he sighed. Getting up, Kai stood in front of the door as the rest of the three hid further down the hall.

Kai raised a hand to the door and knocked.

"Who is it?!" Someone demanded from the other side. Kai nearly jumped out his skin. It was Harumi. Fighting the urge to barge in and kill her, he cleared his throat. 

"Trouble ma'am! Ninja spotted!" Kai spoke, his voice gruff and low, like he smoked cigarettes. The rest of the ninja were actually impressed.

"What?!" Harumi snapped, sounding furious. There was a scream of fury on the other end, and the door slammed opened. Kai flinched as Harumi stepped out. Due to the poor visibility, it seemed like Harumi didn't notice that the man standing in front of her was a ninja.

"Where!?" She demanded. 

"One of 'em's in the lobby." Kai answered. "Said he's looking for ya."

She stiffened.

"Lloyd." She growled.

"Stay here and make sure the traitor doesn't escape. I'll be busy." Harumi ordered, as she stormed down the hall, so furious and angry that she didn't notice three other figures hiding inches from her.

There was a slam as the staircase door opened and shut.

Immediately, Kai bolted inside the room, with Cole following after him. Jay and Nya stood watch outside. Kai summoned fire in his palm, eyes settling on the figure that lay on the metal table.

"Hey! Wake up." Kai snapped as he approached. He would've raised a hand to gently tap at the nindroid's face, but stopped once he realized the nindroid was absolutely decorated with injuries. 

"No time for that, we have to move." Cole snapped. He scooped up the nindroid both arms, and they bolted towards the door, before something pulled Cryptor back. Cole almost dropped the nindroid.

"What?" Kai demanded, skidding to a halt before turning back and facing him. Jay and Nya were beckoning them to hurry, waving madly with their arms.

"Must've snagged onto something." Cole muttered, searching around. His hands brushed up against the wire connected in Cryptor's neck, before pulling it out. The nindroid let out a low groan, face scrunching up in discomfort. 

"Okay." Cole nodded, and he and Kai ran out the door.

Along with Jay and Nya, the two ran back towards the door that led to the staircase, knowing that Harumi would've been at the first floor now, realizing that she had been fooled.

But then a figure appeared in front of them, in the dark.

"Not so fast." She growled. Harumi brandished a sword at her side, glaring daggers at the four ninja.

"Listen, love to stay and talk, but we have to go." Kai snapped, before blasting a column of red hot flames straight at her. Yelping, she flinched, and the four ninja barrelled straight past her, running into the dark. Nya punched her in the face on her way past.

Harumi's deranged, furious howls followed them into the night.


	20. Chapter 20

The crew were a bit confused once they saw Zane on the floor. The ice ninja stiffened up once the four ninja walked through the door, but didn't do anything else other than look at them.

"...wh..what happened?" Cole demanded once Lloyd had opened the door for them. Lloyd looked around sheepishly, before he responded.

"Harumi...reprogramed him." 

A stunned silence.

Kai looked like he wanted to kill someone. His hands were curled up into fists, and he was fuming. He glared back at Cryptor, and wanted to punch the nindroid for screwing this up.

"Wait, so...he's...gone?" Nya asked. She had gone as pale as a sheet of paper.

"Oh, no no no!" Lloyd shook his head. He gestured towards the ice ninja, who glared at them with the dirtiest look ever imaginable. Cole shuddered at bit from the look.

"It's...kind of like when Morro possessed me." Lloyd explained, cringing a bit as he thought back to the bad memories. "He's still there."

Another pause.

"But what do we do with him?" Jay asked. 

"Leave him." Lloyd suggested. He could hear Zane hiss from underneath his breath, sounding like a predator ready to strike its prey. He turned towards the ice ninja, glaring at him.

"But, I'm pretty sure he'll try to kill us." Nya muttered.

"Lock him up." Jay suggested. The rest of the ninja turned to face him.

"Where?"

"Uhhhh...." Jay looked around a bit, before his eyes settled on the closet door in the corner. "There!"

"Oh, um, who's going to move him?"

Everyone looked at Cole. The earth ninja shook his head vigorously. He cautiously took a step back, wanting nothing more than to leave. 

"No way." Cole denied. "I still have to carry this guy."

He gently shook Cryptor as if to emphasize a point. The nindroid groaned softly, mumbling feverishly from underneath his breath. Realizing that wasn't the wisest decision, he walked over to the couch.

"Well, put him down, and then move Zane." Jay suggested. He glanced at the ice ninja out of the corner of his eye. "Sorry buddy."

Cole laid Cryptor to rest on the couch. The nindroid hitched in a painful breath, before he let out a shaky inhale. Cole scanned his body for injuries, eyes stopping at Cryptor's burnt up and opened left forearm.

"Jeez." Cole winced just by looking at the injury. He didn't even want to imagine how it felt. Jay joined his side, gazing down at the injury. The lightning ninja knelt down, and held Cryptor's arm in his hand. 

"He's missing about eighty percent of the wires in his arm." Jay concluded, shaking his head. Cole was pretty sure that meant trouble. He backed away to allow Jay to continue analyzing, and walked over to Zane.

The ice ninja glared up at him.

Blinking, Cole grabbed a hold his bonds. Hissing, Zane snarled at him.

"I mean, instead of the closet, maybe you should put him in the corner." Kai suggested. He was still glaring daggers at the dark nindroid, who was currently in a limbo between awake and asleep.

Doing as suggested, Cole lifted Zane by the bounds and walked over to corner, before gently dropping him down. The ice ninja said nothing, and only growled.

"We'll find a way out of this, buddy. I promise. Just hold on a little longer." Cole spoke gently, before backing away, slowly, Zane's eyes trained on him the whole way. Cole joined Jay's side once more. 

"Hey." Jay tapped Cryptor's cheek gently, trying to wake him up. The nindroid grimaced, his head gently shifting away his touch. 

"What are you doing?" Cole hissed.

"Well, I have to get him to wake up to get a better understanding of his injuries!" Jay retorted. He muttered encouraging words to the droid, gently tapping at his face. The nindroid groaned and whimpered softly, before his eyelids began to flutter.

Eyes opening halfway, his eyes darted across the room, trying to understand where he was. A brief moment of panic splayed itself across his face, but he forced himself to calm down.

"...Jay?" Cryptor's eyes scanned the room blindly, unable to focus on anything.

"Yeah, it's me, Tin Can. How are you feeling?" Jay asked.

"...just...about fine." Cryptor managed to croak out, his voice hoarse and dry. His eyes darted towards Jay's general direction. Jay let out a long-drawn sigh before he shook his head in disappointment. 

"Listen. Ninja never lie each other."

"Since...when was _that_ a rule?" Cryptor snorted, smirking. Jay was certainty not expecting a smile from someone who was missing vital pieces from his arm. Jay huffed, and opened his mouth to talk once again.

"So, Cryptor. How are you feeling?" Jay tried again.

Grunting and rolling his eyes, Cryptor sighed in defeat.

"I...think my...left arm's broken."

"...and?" Jay pressed for more.

"Uhhh..." Cryptor thought for a few more seconds. "I...feel like I got hit by a truck."

"That's better." Jay smirked, satisfied with the answer.

"It's good that he feels like he got hit by a truck?" Lloyd raised an eyebrow. Jay cringed, before shaking his head. 

"Hey, wait, I didn't mean it that way--"

An awkward laugh came from the crew.

"Anyways, I need you to tell me what injuries you got." Jay cut in before things could get any more awkward. He sat down on the coffee table, gazing at the nindroid on the couch, watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

"Ah, well, I was probably hit in...the face more times...than I can count." Cryptor started. Using his good arm, he gingerly raised a hand to feel at his cheek, grimacing from the pain.

"...and?" Jay pressed, leaning closer.

"Dragged...down some stairs. Couldn't have been good for my back."

"...any more?" Jay sure didn't hope for more.

"Uhhh, I was...kneed in the stomach." Cryptor muttered, staring off into space with blank eyes. 

"...and?"

"Nothing else." Cryptor grumbled out. 

"Well, glad to see you're in one piece." Cole smirked, hand gently placed on Cryptor's left shoulder. Immediately, the nindroid grimaced, sucking the air between his teeth and letting out a grunt.

"...ugh. Watch the shoulder." He grumbled. His eyes fluttered to his left shoulder, but seemed to be unable to focus on anything. 

"I thought you said there was nothing else."

"Well, must've not noticed." Cryptor retorted, rolling his eyes.

Helping the nindroid sit up, Jay got to work helping Cryptor take off his jacket. It took rather long, as Cryptor kept snarling and recoiling from the pain. Once all was said and done, Jay got a better look at the damage. 

The wound looked ugly, oil bleeding down his arm. It soaked the jacket, running through the crevices in the metal plating of his bicep. 

"How...bad is it?"

"Uhh, you're bleeding real bad." Jay noted. He seemed a bit confused as to why Cryptor couldn't see the wound himself, but he decided that it wasn't important right now.

"Hey, uhh.." Jay looked over his shoulder at the rest of the crew. Cole beside him shifted, and untied the handkerchief from his neck. Passing it over to Jay, the blue ninja got to work wrapping up Cryptor's shoulder.

"Haha. Probably the...forth time it's been hurt." Cryptor smirked. "Zane's gonna--"

He trailed off, blinking. He whirled his head around to face Jay (well, his general direction). He remained silent for a while, thinking. 

"Where's--"

"Listen, Cryptor, something's not right here." Jay interrupted before the nindroid could get any more words in. "Clearly, he'd probably be one of the first things you'd see once you opened your eyes?"

"...okay, but what happened to him?" Cryptor asked, completely dodging the subject.

"We restrained him." Lloyd spoke up, but Jay could also tell that the blond was suspecting the nindroid of hiding something. 

"Huh." Cryptor mused. "That's--"

"Cryptor!" Jay snapped, watching as the nindroid visibly flinched from his harsh tone. The nindroid's eyes snapped towards Jay, but even the lightning ninja could tell that Cryptor was staring in an area that was about two inches to his left.

"...can you not scream at your patient?" Cryptor smirked, but Jay could tell that he was nervous. 

"Did Harumi do anything else?" Jay demanded.

A pause. 

"No." Cryptor replied.

"Then, what's wrong?" 

Another, agonizing slow pause.

Cryptor turned his head away.

"I can't _see._"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Cry I need to bully you again.


	21. Chapter 21

"...you're blind?" Jay asked. The words Cryptor spoke sent an icy shock through his body, almost causing his knees to buckle out from underneath him. Perhaps he was extra tired, but the news made him want to shut down.

"Or." Cryptor suggested, but it was clear that he was struggling to keep his composure. "It's just really, _really _dark in this room, and my night vision isn't working."

"There's a light on."

Cryptor's shoulders slumped, and he sighed. "Guess not."

A pause.

"What do you think caused it?" Jay asked. He could probably fix it. He just needed more information.

"..anything, really." Cryptor thought for a while. There was a pause before he spoke again.

"Could've been prolonged use of my holographic ability." Cryptor guessed, glad that Jay was trying to get him to not think too much about it. 

"Maybe it could've been Harumi's goons punching me repeatedly." Cryptor continued, shrugging, but Jay could see that the nindroid now had a tendency to look down at the ground, or somewhere where he knew people wouldn't be able to make eye contact from.

"Or...maybe...my eyes just...gave out on me." Cryptor finished. 

It got quiet for a while.

"Well, nothing looks broken, so maybe it's a software issue." Jay suggested. 

"I'd sure hope so." Cryptor muttered back. He glanced to his right, resting his head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes, wanting to just forget about everything that was happening and go back to bed.

"Listen, if it's a software issue, then my systems should be able to do the work." Cryptor nodded weakly. Jay looked a bit uncertain. 

"You sure?"

"Mmmhmmm." Cryptor mumbled, but he was already drifting out of consciousness. In five seconds, he had passed out once more.

"Maybe we should get some sleep as well." Lloyd suggested. Everyone, gladly, seemed to agree with that suggestion. 

"I'll keep watch." Kai suggested. A bit weary, however too tired to argue, everyone mumbled some sort of agreement. The rest of the crew trudged upstairs, leaving Kai with the two nindroids.

* * *

Kai was bored.

He really was. Nothing seemed to be happening. But, then again, he was pretty sure that the reason nothing was happening was because he was there.

He sat awkwardly in the corner (not the one Zane was in), watching Cryptor. The fire ninja still felt resentment towards the dark nindroid. If maybe Cryptor cared more, then maybe Zane wouldn't be sitting in a corner, tied up like an animal.

He huffed, knowing that staying angry would get him nowhere. 

"...Kai?"

Kai jolted upwards from his slumped up position, glacing around the room. Sunlight was beginning to bleed through the blinds, casting lines of light through the walls. His head snapped towards the corner in which Zane sat.

The ice ninja stared back at him.

"Zane, buddy?" Kai asked.

"Y..yeah." Zane smirked. "I...I'm here. N..not for...long.."

"Oh god." A sense of relief flushed through Kai. He sighed, happily, and smiled back at the ice ninja, before he stood up and walked over. He sat down a few feet in front of Zane, so the ice ninja wouldn't be able to lunge forward and kill him.

"So, how's life been treating you?" Kai inquired, but immediately regretted asking.

"I mean...good. Good for someone...who's been...half programed." Zane shrugged, but winced once he attempted to fight the reprogram once more.

"Do you know how to stop this?" Kai demanded.

"...uh.." Zane thought for a while, but his mind was like scrambled eggs. He stayed quiet for a few seconds. 

"We...could delete...the code...Harumi implemented...in me..." Zane suggested. He blinked at the fire ninja, but Kai could tell that Zane was panicked beyond belief behind those calm eyes.

"...ok." Kai nodded.

Zane doubled over, groaning. Kai just wanted to wrap his arms around the nindroid and tell him that everything was going to be okay. But it wasn't. Everything was just going more and more downhill. 

"Zane?" Kai asked nervously. 

Zane regained his breathing, gasping in deep, gulping breaths. He tilted up his head and glanced at Kai.

"I'm fine." The ice ninja spoke. "Could you, uh, get me a blanket? It's kinda cold."

"Oh. Of course." Kai smirked. He got up, walking for the staircase. Glancing back, he noticed that Zane had begun to doze off. Smirking, he made his way up the stairs and into the dimly lit room. 

He walked over to Lloyd, and pulled the blanket off of him. 

"Ugh..cold..." Lloyd muttered underneath his breath, reaching out a hand to grasp at Kai.

"Sorry, Green Bean." Kai murmured softly, tousling the blond's messy hair. Lloyd opened his eyes, awakening from his beauty sleep. He cast Kai a confused look.

"Weren't you--"

A large thump came from downstairs. Kai and Lloyd made eye contact, before the both of them booked it back down the staircase. They, panicky, looked at Zane, before realizing the nindroid wasn't in his corner. The ropes layed sliced up on the ground.

Once they descended down the stairs, the horrifying image revealed itself to them.

Zane loomed over Cryptor, hands clasped around the dark nindroid's neck. Cryptor was gagging and inhaling violently, hands reaching for where he assumed Zane's face would be. His eyes were wild and filled with terror.

"No!" Lloyd shrieked. He bolted towards the two.

Zane flung Cryptor by the neck, the dark nindroid crashing into Lloyd. The dark nindroid landed on his bad arm, and there was the unmistakable sound of something cracking. Cryptor let out a screech of agony, clutching at his arm as he attempted to take in as much oxygen as his body would allow.

Now everyone was awake. There was some yelling from upstairs, then everyone came thundering down the stairs.

Kai tackled Zane to the floor, who went down without much resistance. Forcing the ice ninja's arms behind his back, he glanced around for something to tie the wrists together once again.

"What happened?" Cole demanded.

"He broke free!" Kai hollered. 

"How?!"

"Th...the wrist saws..." Cryptor gasped out. He coughed violently, shaking his head as he heaved in deep breaths. 

Kai seemed to understand. He wrapped both hands around the panels on Zane's arms, preventing them from popping open and the circular saws from popping out and slitting his wrists. 

Nya ran over with some rope, and together, they tied them over the panels in Zane's arms. The ice ninja hissed, clearly not happy that his only way of escape was now blocked. 

They tied his wrists back together.

Everything seemed to calm down enough. 

But Cryptor was seething in rage. His chest burned and his arm felt like it had been set on fire, but nothing could compare to the fury that was flaming through every fiber of his being.

**"YOU."** He snarled, and Kai could tell that it was directed towards him.


	22. Chapter 22

"Am I just not that important to you?!" Cryptor snarled, dragging himself to his feet. Kai turned to glare at him. Lloyd desperately attempted to stop Cryptor from doing something he'd regret.

"Cryptor, please, you're hurt--"

"Not now!" Cryptor snapped angrily, his tone more aggressive than any other time they had heard before. Lloyd instinctively backed away from the nindroid, a bit afraid of what might come next.

"Of course you're not important!" Kai retorted, shaking his head, although he knew that Cryptor couldn't see it. He could see Cryptor's eyes widen with fury.

"You think I give a damn about what happens to you?" Kai continued with his assault, each word sending him one step closer to the droid. Cryptor hissed, angrily, but stood his ground.

"So you wanted this to happen? You just left me there!" Cryptor snapped.

"Not entirely, but, I think it'll put you in your place." Kai responded. Cryptor let out a deep, guttural growl, his hands clenching into fists. Cole seemed to sense a fight was brewing, and stepped in to intervene. 

"Hey now--"

"Shut it, Dirt Clog!" Both of them screamed in unison. Cole flinched, before Kai grabbed a hold of Cole's left shoulder and dragged him out of the crossfire. Cole stumbled back a few feet.

"You want me gone? Then fight for it!"

Everything went red.

"Hey, stop--" Cole started.

Kai, with a roar, pounced at Cryptor. Both of them went down, crashing to the floor. Cryptor aimed a blow right for the side of Kai's face, but since he couldn't see, ending up slamming his hand right into the side of Kai's neck.

Coughing and wheezing, Kai raised an arm to punch the nindroid's face in. Cole and Lloyd were attempting to pull the fire ninja away before he could do some serious harm. Kai punched down, but Cryptor could sense the attack and moved his head out of the way in a nick of time.

Cryptor kicked Kai straight in the abdomen, forcing the fire ninja back. The nindroid staggered to his feet. Cole and Lloyd grabbed a hold of Kai's shoulders, pulling him back. Kai screeched, breaking free from their hold just as Nya and Jay came to help restrain him.

Kai aimed a punch at Cryptor's left, unprotected side. Unable to see what was coming, Cryptor's upper arm took the blunt of the damage. Grunting, Cryptor swung with his right arm, but Kai ducked.

"Kai! Stop! He's hurt bad and you're making it worse!" Lloyd pretty much shrieked in stress, before running forward and grabbing Kai's swinging arm. Grunting, Kai shook Lloyd off of him, before lunging at Cryptor once again.

Kai's fist connected with Cryptor's right shoulder. Grunting, Cryptor swung upwards, giving Kai a swift uppercut. Kai's face shot back, and he howled, grasping at his jaw. He heard Cryptor smirk.

"Why you--" Kai snarled, before jumping forward. 

Cryptor did the same, able to sense a head on attack.

It took the entire rest of the crew to prevent the two from gorging each other's eyes out. Cryptor was snarling, hands crawling for anything he could make contact with. Kai hissed angrily, fingers going to Cryptor's eyes.

"That's enough! Stop it, both of you!" Lloyd snapped, raising his voice to a yell. Apparently, no one had heard him this mad before, because the room instantly feel silent. Kai glanced at Lloyd, a bit stunned.

"The goddamn droid doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut!" Kai snapped.

"Lloyd, put this idiot in his place!" Cryptor snarled, pointing his finger at Kai. 

"I said both of you, stop talking!" Lloyd hissed. He looked like he was ready to kill someone.

"Are you defending him?!" Both some them screeched in unison. Lloyd wanted to slap them right across the face, but he took a deep breath and forced himself to remain calm.

"Who's in the right here?" Kai snapped. He turned to face Lloyd. "Me or him?"

Oh great. Lloyd was being forced to decide. 

"No one." Lloyd snarled, surprising everyone, even himself, with his low growl. He blinked for a few seconds, before he turned his attention back to the issue in front of him.

"Listen, we have bigger problems to solve!" Lloyd continued, gesturing towards Zane who remained seated in the corner. The ice ninja raised an eyebrow, pleased that he was getting some attention. 

"Still doesn't excuse his actions." Cryptor hissed, angrily. 

"Of course." Kai snorted, rolling his eyes. "Maybe helping a friend in need isn't too high on your list of priorities."

Cryptor heaved in a heavy breath.

"Maybe, if you could take some time to think, then you wouldn't have made such a careless mistake." He snapped at the fire elemental. That seemed to reignite the fire that burned within the red ninja.

"Maybe, had you not screwed up our mission, Zane might be still _here!" _Kai growled. Cryptor stiffened up as a nerve had been struck. 

"Maybe, if...you hadn't run off, then maybe none of this would've ever happened!" Cryptor snapped, but it was evident that he was running out of words to throw. He looked mentally and physically exhausted, his breathing harsh and strained.

"Well, maybe, if you hadn't gone out on some dumb solo mission, then maybe you'd still be able to see!" Kai howled.

That drew the line. Lips curling back into a snarl, Cryptor strode his way to where he assumed Kai stood. Kai, smirking, gladly accepted the invitation for another fight. Both some them reared their hands back, ready to strike.

Except Kai completely forgot that Cryptor's left shoulder had multiple stab wounds dotting the metal. His fist made contact with the dark nindroid's shoulder, and his heart almost dropped to his stomach once the metal gave away from underneath his fist.

Cryptor's eyes widened, and in about five seconds he was on the floor, writhing around in pain, clutching at his shoulder. He snarled, before he let out a scream that shook Kai to the core.

Cole and Jay moved, hauling Cryptor to his feet. Oil was streaming down the nindroid's arm like a waterfall, dripping off his fingertips. Kai blinked for a minute, attempting to comprehend what had happened.

"Stop moving!" Cole hissed, attempting keep Cryptor still as he thrashed around.

Cryptor's fingers twitched violently. He collapsed against Cole, who was luckily, able to support him. His breathing was strained and labored, his eyes tired as he gazed towards where he assumed Kai stood.

"Congratulations. You win." Was the last thing Cryptor spat from his lips before everything went numb, cold, and silent.


	23. Chapter 23

"What did you do?!" Lloyd shrieked in horror. Kai just stood frozen, unable to comprehend what he just did. Cryptor lay against Cole, slumped and unconscious. His breathing was normal, but Kai could tell his eyes were squeezed shut in pain.

"I'm sorry!" Kai spoke, but he knew damn well that it was too late for that. This was bad. So, so bad. He wanted to slap himself, but his arms remained at his sides, trembling. He glared back at Cryptor, but not in resentment, but in shock at what he had done. 

"Sorry? _Sorry?!" _Lloyd screeched. He looked so broken and worried, it showed in his eyes. Kai didn't know what to do anymore. Everyone just stared at him like he had committed the worst atrocity known to man. 

"I-- I'll--" Kai just wanted to die. This was not how he wanted things to play out. His heart was beating wildly; he could hear it knock against his ribs. Panic and stress tugged at every atom in his body.

What had he done?

"I...caused this problem. So, I'll fix it." Kai finally spoke up, hoping it would ease the stress. He glanced around, looking for some approval. Blank stares were returned. 

"You'd better fix _him!__" _Lloyd seemed the most agitated out of the bunch. Maybe carrying the weight of the team was beginning to take its toll. Furiously, Lloyd wiped away the tears that were beginning to form in the corners of his eyes.

"Promise, Gree-- uhm, Lloyd. I promise." Kai almost called Lloyd by his nickname. That could not have ended well for the fire ninja. He glanced over at Cryptor, who remained passed out, slumped up against the earth ninja.

"Place him on the couch." Kai instructed, beginning to take control of the situation. Jay and Cole obliged; they scooped the nindroid up and laid him down on the couch. Kai approached Cryptor, kneeling down by his side. 

He placed a hand on the shoulder wound, causing the nindroid to whimper and jerk away from his touch. 

_"That probably wasn't a good idea."_ Kai muttered to himself. He could see black oil beginning to bleed out from the handkerchief currently tied around Cryptor's shoulder. Thinking for a while, he decided that it would be best if he tried to stop the bleeding.

He yanked his own scarf from his neck, and bunched it up so it would have more volume. He untied the handkerchief around Cryptor's shoulder, and pressed the scarf against the wound. 

Cryptor gasped, violently. 

Kai sighed.

"Listen, you'd better wake up soon."

* * *

Cryptor woke up. Everything was so numb. The darkness that spread across his vision made him unsure of whether or not he was awake. 

He attempted to move his left arm, despite the agonizing pain it caused him. He only managed to move it slightly before something restricted it. Panic quickly seized his lungs. Was he back in a cell? Chained up again?

"Hey! Stay still!" A voice came ringing through his consciousness. He struggled to place a name on the voice; even thinking made his head hurt. His shoulder was burning, and he tried to move his arm again before someone grabbed a hold of it and forced it still.

"...Kai?" He groaned out.

"Who else would it be?" Kai responded with his usual cocky and sarcastic attitude. Cryptor grew confused, and it must've shown on his face.

"I had to...treat you." Kai lost his train of thought for a few seconds, before he recovered and started talking once again. "Tied your arm into a sling. Kinda."

"...where's...everyone else?" He croaked out. He was getting tired of the constant blackness that he saw. He needed a change of scenery. He shifted to a more comfortable position, being mindful of his left arm.

"Patrol." Kai responded. 

"...and Zane?"

"Still in the corner." Kai responded, but Cryptor could tell that he was further away now. For a split second, he wondered if Kai was leaving to give Zane another opportunity to kill him. 

"H-hey, where a-are you--"

"I'm right here." Kai replied. There was some shuffling around, and now the sounds of Kai breathing were closer. "No need to get so paranoid."

"I'd like to see you keep your cool if you were to suddenly go blind." Cryptor retorted. He heard Kai inhale rather sharply from beside him.

"Oh, shut it." Kai snapped, and Cryptor could feel the eye roll coming from the fire ninja. He snickered, despite the pain that ran through his body right after. He winced, and tensed up slightly.

"Oh, you alright there?" Kai questioned. 

" 'm fine." Cryptor grumbled. He certainly didn't feel fine. He was pretty sure the bullet wound in his thigh that he had left untreated was going to make a comeback. The pain in his leg had disappeared (for now), but he knew that something in there was definitely broken. 

"No, you're not." Kai huffed.

"It's nothing."

"Cryptor..." Kai grumbled.

Cryptor sighed. He turned his face away, to the right, nestling his head on his shoulder and the backrest of the couch. He closed his eyes a bit, trying to allow the pain to subside enough so he could talk.

"There's...a bullet wound." He spoke up.

"...oh. Right. Jay told me. Where is it?"

"Right leg..." Cryptor mumbled out. 

"Oh wow." Kai muttered. "Yeah, I can see it."

A few minutes later, Kai had wrapped a piece of white fabric around the wound, tightly. It contrasted with the black that Cryptor wore, making it highly noticeable. Not that Cryptor would mind, anyway.

"Better?" Kai asked.

"No difference." Cryptor responded

"Ugh, whatever. I'll ask Jay for help later." Kai spat, defeated. A smirk tugged at Cryptor's lips.

A pause.

"Hey, uh, I have a question." Kai spoke up, startling Cryptor, who had almost fallen asleep. Blinking, the nindroid turned to where he thought Kai was.

"...yea?"

"..can you code?" Kai asked. The question had a bit of an edge to it, as if Kai was uncertain if the reaction generated would be positive or negative. Cryptor thought for a few seconds.

"...uh, yeah." Cryptor mumbled, already knowing where this was heading. 

"So, do you think you can...you know?" Kai trailed off.

"Get Zane back?" Cryptor guessed. 

"..yeah." Kai nodded, watching as Cryptor stared at him with blank eyes for a few seconds. A thin silence hung over them, before Cryptor answered.

"Of course. But, I'd...need one of those computers and those machines that Harumi has." Cryptor finally spoke up. He glanced at Kai, before he turned his head away and sighed.

"I...don't know how we're supposed to get our hands on them." Cryptor continued, blinking a bit quicker, as if that would fix his blindness. "And, we'll have to wait until my eyesight returns--"

"You worry about your vision. We'll focus on the machinery."

"But..what if my eyesight never comes back?"

"Huh? Don't be stupid, idiot! You're a machine! You can be fixed!" Kai snapped, and Cryptor winced from the sudden rise in his volume. Why did Kai always have to be so loud?

"But--"

"Shut it! I don't wanna hear it! Stop being so pessimistic!"

"That's not what I'm--"

"Shaddup! Rest up, Tin Can, you look like you're about to pass out."

"...I am?" Cryptor asked. He blinked for a few seconds. He probably had no idea how horrible he looked. Sighing, he nodded. 

"Jeez. Fine. Okay." 

The words barely even left his mouth when he fell asleep once more.


	24. Chapter 24

The crew was a bit uncertain of Kai's plan once he pitched it to them. Return to Borg Industries and steal equipment? That would be next to impossible. But, it did open up the possibility of Zane being returned, so they listened, with some interest. 

"We can just steal it, and come back and wait for Cryptor's vision to return!" Kai finished, puffing his chest out proudly, like he had just come up with the best plan anyone could think of. 

Kai gestured towards the ex-general, who still lay sleeping on the couch.

"Sounds good. A good start." Nya nodded. She glanced back at Zane, who seemed to be growing more agitated by the second. By the looks of it, he didn't seem to approve of their little conversation. She turned her attention back to the group.

"But, this plan seems a bit too dependent on Cryptor regaining his eyesight, as much as I hate to say it." Cole pointed out. A rather dampening atmosphere fell upon the group. They could hear Zane chuckle to himself in the corner.

"Aw, the poor traitor can't see, how sad." The ice ninja smirked to himself. 

"Can we please deal with him?" Jay hissed from underneath his breath.

"Deal with him how?" Lloyd answered, glancing back at Zane, who glared back at him, coldness in his eyes. Lloyd broke out into a cold sweat just by looking at him. Turning away, he forced himself to concentrate. 

"I don't know! His comments are making it hard to focus!" Jay snapped, underneath his breath so Zane couldn't eavesdrop on them. But it didn't seem to do any good.

"I can hear you~" Zane laughed, again, smiling at the crew. He looked like he belonged in a horror movie; a smiling body staring at you through the dark. He chuckled again, eyes flickering to Cryptor's sleeping form.

"Poor thing, don't you think? Maybe you should just dispose of him so he won't be a burden?" Zane continued, watching the faces of the crew. He could see Kai's face twitch slightly, and he knew that someone was thinking along that line.

"Shut it." Cole snapped, a bit harshly. "You're not Zane. We're not going to listen to whatever you have to say."

Zane scowled, but didn't say anything more. 

"Anyway, picking up where we left off--" Cole began, but was cut off by Kai.

"You can just repair him, can't you?" The fire ninja snapped, turning to face Jay. Jay blinked, a bit taken aback by the sudden attention coming his way. He thought for a few seconds. 

"No." Were the words that come from the lightning ninja's mouth. Kai sat there, a bit stunned at the response. What did Jay mean 'no'? Was it that he couldn't? Or that he didn't want to?

"What--"

"His design...it's so complex! Even if me and Nya were to rebuild them, it...would take months! I...don't even know--"

Zane laughed again, like he had triumphed. 

"That's a good reason to get rid of him, no?" Zane giggled, before he threw back his head and laughed. The crew wondered if Harumi had reprogrammed him to have her complete personality. It would explain the lack of sanity that Zane exhibited. 

"We just need to hope that Cryptor's eyesight returns on its own." Jay finished. "If we get the machinery and his vision doesn't return...then, I don't know."

There was an awkward pause.

"Okay, let's just forget about that for a second." Cole spoke up, shaking his head. "The bigger question is, how do we move all the equipment from there to here?"

"Well," Kai started, smirking and leaning a bit back. "You _can_ lift, soooo.."

"You think I can lift all of those by myself? You gotta be out of your mind." Cole muttered, looking away. "Imagine the noise they'd make. We need to find a way to be stealthy."

"Pfffttt. Yeah, stealthy." Jay almost broke out laughing. "Like we're ever going to find a way to do _that_."

"Any ideas though?" Nya asked, and Jay instantly shut up.

"We move them in Cole's car!" Lloyd said.

"But then how do we move them down seven floors?" 

"Oh."

"We don't." A new voice filled their ears. Jumping, they turned towards the source of the sound. Cryptor blinked as he opened his eyes, testing to see if they had magically turned back on. Once he concluded that they were still nonfunctional, he sighed, before he attempted to sit up.

"Lie down!" Cole demanded. Cryptor, surprised at the sudden order, lay back down. He turned his head towards the group.

"Have...you been listening to us the whole time?" Lloyd asked. 

A pause.

"...nah. I just heard the final few sentences of your conversation." Cryptor muttered. But that was a lie. He had heard the majority of what everyone had said. He just hoped beyond hope at this point that his vision would return, or a chance would arise where he'd be useful.

"Anyways, your plan sucks." Cryptor continued. "Too complicated."

A bit of an awkward silence.

"Excuse me?" Kai snapped, angrily. He seemed highly offended. He glared at the nindroid, who didn't seem to pick up on the fact that Kai was a bit pissed.

"Yeah, you heard me." Cryptor smirked. "Why do you need to bring the machinery here when you can just _go_ to it yourselves?"

Another pause. 

"Are you saying we break into Borg tower with you and _Zane?!" _Kai snapped. He was pretty sure Cryptor's injuries must've affected something in his mind; the nindroid clearly wasn't thinking straight.

"Sorry, but if you haven't noticed, you can't see and Zane's trying to kill us every chance he's got." Kai continued, shaking his head, before realizing the nindroid couldn't see. 

"I can manage." Cryptor countered. "And Cole can restrain Zane just fine."

"No way." Cole found himself shifting away, wanting nothing more than to 'nope' out of the conversation. Cryptor glared at him, and Cole found himself breaking into a sweat once the ex-general stared him right in the eyes.

"Listen, either you give my plan a consideration, or you say hello to hacked Zane forever." Cryptor mumbled. The crew exchanged glances, uncertain. They turned towards Cryptor once again.

"But..how will you--" Jay started.

"I'll need...someone with me." Cryptor answered after some hesitation. "Someone who preferably talks fast."

Everyone turned to Jay.

"And someone who preferably doesn't fill the silence with useless chatter."

Everyone turned to Kai.

Kai blinked. After all, he didn't want a blind ninja following him, weighing him down, hindering his ability. But, then again, if he refused, then he was pretty sure he would never hear the end of it from his team. 

"I...uh...me?"

"You want your friend back or not?" Cryptor asked. Kai blinked, a bit stunned at the harshness in his tone. 

"Of...of course! Of course I do!" Kai answered. 

"Then it's answered." Cryptor spat. He struggled for a few minutes, before he sat up. Everyone tensed up, wanting the nindroid to rest up, but being a bit nervous to get in his way.

"We're leaving tomorrow evening."

* * *

Zane wasn't very cooperative. The crew managed to find a way for Cole to haul the ice ninja around, by tying them up back to back. It wasn't necessary pleasant, as Zane kept thrashing around, kicking at everything his feet could connect to.

Cole was worried that Zane would find a way to bring the both of them down. Performing parkour while you had a thrashing body tied to your back couldn't be very easy. 

"Does...anyone have a plan on how to get inside?" Jay asked. Cryptor shrugged. The nindroid was now standing upright, and was stretching his stiff leg joints around. His arm was still in its sling, but he assured everyone that it would be okay.

"Ugh, we'll figure something out." Cryptor grumbled, and began to walk. 

"Hey." Kai spoke up, watching as the nindroid walked forward. "There's--"

Cryptor walked right into the wall. Sputtering out some curses, he shook his head around as he stumbled backwards, groaning.

"...Kai, you're not doing your job well." He sighed, but a smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. 

"You're not giving me a chance to talk." Kai rolled his eyes. This would take some time getting used to. He walked over, took hold of Cryptor's uninjured shoulder, and steered the nindroid towards the door.

"Alright, let's move."

* * *

Getting onto the rooftops was difficult, especially with Cryptor basically having a nonfunctional arm. But once they started to run from building to building, everything kicked in like second nature.

"We got a drop in seven feet. Seven feet down, launch forth four." Kai muttered. He leapt off the edge of a building, feet aiming for the rooftop below. His feet connected with the ground, and he tucked his legs in, rolling across his shoulder and back. He came up standing.

Cryptor mirrored his exact movements. He smirked, relieved to be moving again. He and Kai bounded from rooftop to rooftop, feeling the wind blowing in their faces, the adrenaline running through their bodies.

It felt great.

Soon enough, they converged at Borg tower, ready to -- once again -- find a way in.

* * *

"So...how do we deal with him?" Jay glanced at Zane, who glared back. The ice ninja snarled like an animal, desperately attempting to free himself. Cole looked exhausted; the ice ninja had given him quite the hassle on their way to Borg tower.

"He's probably going to start screaming the minute we step inside." Jay finished. 

Unwrapping her handkerchief from her neck, Nya stepped forward to tie a gag. Zane hissed, trashing his head around, baring his teeth and biting at anyone who dared to come close.

It took about two minutes, by they managed to force his head still and tie the fabric around his mouth.

"Sorry. It'll be over soon, okay?" Nya mumbled as she stared deep into Zane's eyes, searching for any last remaining piece of the ice ninja. She found nothing, and what she saw was foreign and alien.

"Let's move."

* * *

Slowly, the crew made their way up the stairs. Lloyd kept an eye out in the front, while Nya and Jay were recon in the back. Cole, Zane, Kai, and Cryptor were squished in the middle, taking their sweet time.

Zane was the worst. He strained against the ropes so hard Cole was afraid that they would break. The ice ninja kicked out, and managed to nail Kai in the stomach, sending him stepping back, almost pushing Cryptor off his balance. 

Yelping, the ex-general teetered for a few seconds, and if it wasn't for Kai, then the nindroid would've rolled right down the steps.

"Oh god." Cryptor hissed in a hushed tone. "Appreciate it."

"No problem." Kai whispered, and they continued to walk. Zane glared at him, a bit disappointed that Cryptor didn't fall down the stairs and snap his neck. Kai ignored it, but it was rather irritating. 

However, Kai did notice that Cryptor was a bit tense around him. Not really a surprise, since the fire ninja had punched the poor unsuspecting droid into unconsciousness. He just hoped that this tension wouldn't cause any difficulties. 

"We there yet?" Jay hissed a bit urgently. 

"What? Did anyone see us?" Cole muttered as Zane strained against the ropes once more.

"No." Nya shook her head.

"Then why are you--"

"Just hurry up! I'm nervous, okay?" Jay snapped, a bit too loudly. Eyes widening, he slapped both hands over his mouth. An awful, silent dread filled them.

When no one came running into the staircase, they concluded that they were safe.

They resumed walking. 

"Um..." Lloyd trailed off as he peered down the hall of the seventh floor. He was silent for a few seconds, as everyone piled up behind him, holding their breaths. 

"What?" 

"Don't you think...that this is a bit too easy?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, we haven't met a single member yet." Lloyd explained, glancing back at his crew. They seemed to catch on what he was trying to say. A bit nervous, they looked around, wondering if this was a--

"Caught you now, Green Ninja!" A voice all too familiar. Lloyd's heart dropped to his stomach as he realized who it was. 

Harumi.

She gracefully bounded down the steps, trailed by three men. All of them carried guns, aiming them for the ninja.

The group instinctively took a step back. Turning around, Jay and Nya took notice that a squad of five had ascended up the stairs, aiming for the ninja. This was so, _so_ bad. How could they have let the chance of Zane coming back blind them?

Harumi seemed to sense this, as she smiled, giggling at their helpless situation. 

"Poor things. All you wanted was your friend back, no? But now, you pay the price for your ignorance. Hands in the air, unless you want to bleed out on the floor!"

And for the first time in a while, the ninja knew what it felt to be truly hopeless.


	25. Chapter 25

Lloyd could feel himself being dragged along. His feet dragged themselves along the floor, and he watched as the tiles passed by his vision. He was aware of two people having a hold on him, one of them being Zane.

His feet dragged themselves along the ground, squealing as they went. The hands on him were as strong as talons, and no matter how hard he fought and strained against their hold, he couldn't seem to break free.

"Zane." He muttered softly, turning his head to gaze at the ice ninja. Zane kept his attention up ahead, refusing to meet Lloyd's eyes. It was like Zane didn't even recognize him anymore. 

"Please." Lloyd begged. He was hoping for a miracle. Hoping that Zane could hear him, and get him out of this mess. 

Sighing in defeat, Lloyd looked back down at the ground, listening to the sounds of footsteps against the tile floor echoing down the hall. He just wanted this to be over. He just wanted this to end.

Zane's grip loosened. 

Lloyd had to catch himself before he completed fell over, surprised at the sudden shift. He gazed back at Zane, and could tell that the ice ninja's jaw was tight and his face was strained.

Zane was there. 

"Hurry." Zane managed to mutter from his tight lips. 

Lloyd tore his arm from Zane's grasp, punching the other goon straight in teeth. Stunned, the goon froze for a few seconds, giving Lloyd enough time to land another good blow against his head.

The goon went down, unconscious. Lloyd took a quick glance at Zane, who stood frozen in place.

"Find them." Zane groaned from his locked jaw. Nodding Lloyd took off down the hallway, disappearing into the darkness. Zane watched as he left, a fleeting light vanishing into the night.

"Good luck." 

* * *

Cryptor was almost 99% sure that he dislocated something in his left shoulder. The horrible, burning pain in his shoulder seemed to support that theory. He had Kai had been violently tossed into one cell, before the door slammed shut behind them.

_"Great." _He mumbled to himself as he lay on the floor. _"Locked up, again."_

He was aware of Kai pounding on the door, screaming profanities and explicatives. Listening to the fire ninja talk and scream was just so exhausting; Cryptor just wanted to curl up on the floor and go to bed.

"Help me here!" Kai screamed, turning his head around to glare at the nindroid who lay on the floor, unmoving. 

"What point is there anymore?" Cryptor mumbled softly, closing his eyes. He was aware of Kai shifting towards him, and was kind of worried that Kai might end up slapping him to get him to wake up. 

"Aren't you freaking out right now?!" Kai screamed.

"Of course I am." Cryptor groaned, wishing there was a function to make him go deaf. He muttered something unintelligible, before he opened his eyes, trying to understand where in the room he was.

"You don't look like it." Kai snarled.

"Is there supposed to be a set reaction for freaking out?" Cryptor questioned. He gingerly felt at his left shoulder, waiting for Kai to open his mouth once more.

"Ughh! Forget it!" Kai hissed, and the nindroid closed his eyes once more. He heard Kai fiddling with a lock, but was too tired to bother. He waited for sleep to come and take him.

The sounds of Kai picking at the lock with his nails was a bit difficult to ignore. 

"...do you even know how to pick a lock?" Cryptor asked, raising an eyebrow. He shifted awkwardly, attempting to get up. He heard Kai shift beside him, and suddenly two hands were there, helping the nindroid sit up.

"Uhh, kinda?" Kai muttered. Cryptor wasn't too amused, and it must've shown on his face.

"Okay, fine, I know...not too much." Kai admitted. Cryptor snorted, and rolled his eyes. He moved forward, hands reaching for where he assumed the lock would be. His right hand clasped around the smooth metal, and he felt at it before he sighed.

"You don't...have a hairpin, do you?" Cryptor mumbled, turning his head a bit to where he assumed Kai would be seated.

"No." Kai shook his head.

"Great. We're stuck." Cryptor groaned. He removed his hand from the lock, resting his forehead against the cold metal door. He was aware of Kai shifting from beside him, but was too tired to acknowledge him.

"What do we do then?" Kai asked.

Cryptor was silent for a while. 

"We wait."

* * *

Lloyd snuck down staircases, trying to find the cells in which his friends were located in. He spent most of his time hiding in the shadows, watching as Sons of Garmadon members walked past.

The intercoms in the halls crackled to life, and Lloyd already knew what was coming. 

"Green ninja 'scaped! All men, keep your eyes peeled! We can't 'ave him leavin' the building!"

Cursing, Lloyd ducked into a small room, just as three goons rounded the corner and came thundering down the hall. He held his breath, and when he heard them pass, he poked his head out of the room and checked to see if the coast was clear.

Ducking out of the room, he darted towards the staircase, as silent as he could be. Pushing open the door, he listened if there was anyone else in the staircase with him, before he quietly bounded up them.

This was going to take a while.

He peeked down the hall to a smaller hallway, before running down the corridor. He ducked behind small piles of discarded metal, hiding in small rooms. He could hear his ravaged breathing as he ran, looking around for anything out of the ordinary. 

Once he rounded the corner, however, he was met with the sight of someone on the end of the hall.

Harumi.

And she didn't look too happy.

* * *

A small tray of food was pushed through the small slot in the door. Cryptor jumped at the sudden noise, jostling his shoulder and causing him to wince. Kai turned his attention to the tray, while the gears in Cryptor's mind were turning.

"Is there a fork?" The nindroid questioned. 

A pause, as Kai looked at the tray.

"Mmmhmmm." Kai nodded. 

"How long are the prongs?" Cryptor questioned. He could hear the shifting of metal as Kai picked up the fork and examined it. He held out his hand, as the fire ninja passed the metal utensil into his hand.

"Uhh, length of my pinky." Kai answered. He watched as Cryptor twirled the utensil around in his good hand, fingers feeling at the prongs. Resting his thumb against the prongs and holding the rest of the utensil in his hand, he pressed down with his thumb, and there was a satisfying snap as the prongs snapped off.

Discarding the rest of the utensil on the floor, he moved forward, towards the door.

"If there's one thing you need to know about Harumi, is that she overlooks minor details." Cryptor smirked, placing the prongs in a neat pile on the floor before grabbing one of them.

"Anyways," Cryptor smirked, sticking the metal prong into the lock.

"Let's pick ourselves a lock."


	26. Chapter 26

"Well, well, well." Harumi smirked as she laughed. She stalked towards Lloyd down the hall, a sword held in her right hand. The lights glinted off the metal, but the shadows bathed most of her body in shadows. Lloyd inched backwards slightly, his heart beating quicker and quicker.

"If it isn't the mighty green ninja." The tips of Harumi's mouth curled upwards into a grin, revealing her teeth. Lloyd cursed to himself, realizing that his own weapon had been confiscated when the group had been captured. He crept back, down the hall, as Harumi strode towards him. 

"This is _wrong._" Lloyd hissed, inching for the door that led to the staircase. Harumi didn't seem too amused, as she quickened her pace, stalking towards Lloyd as he desperately attempted to run backwards. His back hit the wall, and Harumi towered over him, sword raised over her head. 

She swung down, forcing Lloyd to dive out of the way. He collided with the floor, groaning a bit at how his arm impacted with the ground. He scrambled to his feet as Harumi let out a deranged screech and stabbed at him once again. He cartwheeled out of the way of her sword.

"This is Ninjago's hero? Running?" Harumi smirked, her eyes glinting through the dark as Lloyd stared at her right in the irises. He growled, not happy with the way he was being addressed. Harumi swung once again, and Lloyd could feel the sting as the tip of the blade grazed his neck.

"Stop this. _Please. _Lord Garmadon will use you up until you're no use to him anymore." Lloyd spoke, wanting to end this fight once and for all. Harumi scowled, and swung again, forcing Lloyd to back himself up against the wall, arms shielding his face. 

"Hold your tongue green ninja!" She stabbed down, and Lloyd rolled out of the way. The blade bounced off the wall, causing Harumi to stumble. Lloyd seized his chance and lunged forward. Harumi swung once again, and Lloyd was forced to back off.

He collided with the ground, groaning a bit. He glanced down the corridor and took notice that someone was walking down the hall. 

Zane?

"Wh..." Lloyd croaked out. Harumi looked in the direction that he was glancing, and she smirked. She made eye contact with the ice ninja, who looked down at Lloyd, sprawled down on the floor. Lloyd was pissed, staring up at Zane, who gave him a blank look. 

"Look who decided to join us." Harumi smiled, eyeing the shuriken in Zane's hand. The silver metal caught Lloyd's eye, causing him to gulp. He attempted to sit up, but Harumi planted a foot on his chest and forced him down once again. She held the blade to his throat. 

"Z-Zane." Lloyd coughs out, risking a glance back at the ice ninja. His throat constricts once he takes notice of dark marks around Zane's neck, like someone had seized a hold of it and scratched at him. He turned back to Harumi, rage bleeding back into his mind.

"Oh, he was _very _disobedient." Harumi laughed, her eyes flickering to Zane. The ice ninja blinked, before turning away, a hand gingerly feeling at his neck, fingers tracing the wounds. He seemed uneasy, and Lloyd could see a thin layer of fear coating his eyes. Lloyd was furious, wanting to slap Harumi across the face. 

"You b--"

"Oh no no no no!" Harumi smirked, pressing the blade closer to his neck. He could feel the tip of the blade pressing into his skin, drawing blood. If the sword went in ever further, he guessed he'd be dead. He wanted to open to his mouth and talk, but he was sure that would cause his neck to move, further forcing the blade into his neck.

"I do what I have to do, Lloyd. But now, we focus our attention on you." Harumi purred softly, and Lloyd wanted to throw up from the tone of her voice. 

"Lord Garmadon wants you, green ninja. So, I can't kill you yet." Harumi seemed a bit disappointed, but she quickly recovered and smiled down at Lloyd once again. Lloyd glanced at Zane, making eye contact. He gently shook his head, but Zane stared at him, remaining unresponsive to the green ninja's movements.

"So, green ninja, are you going to give up, or...will your friend . . . suffer?" Harumi grinned innocently. She pressed the blade deeper into Lloyd's neck. The green ninja held his breath, glaring up at Harumi. He risked one more look at Zane, and eyed the deep nail marks across the metal of his neck.

He hated this. 

"Y-yeah." He snarled.

Harumi hummed in approval, and mentioned for Zane to move forward and restrain the green ninja.

* * *

Picking a lock was definitely harder than it looked. It was even harder doing so blind. Sometimes Cryptor would be so close, only for the prongs of the fork to slip and then he was back at square one. The first few times, he didn't mind, but as things kept going south, he got more and more agitated. 

"That's it! I give up!" Cryptor snapped as the lock failed on him for what must've been the fifteenth time. Kai had no idea the nindroid would be able to hold his patience for that long. If it was Kai working the lock, he would've given up on the third failure. 

"...you can't see. Calm down for a while." Kai muttered, watching as the ex-general angrily stabbed at the lock with the prongs. 

"Don't you dare bring that up." Cryptor snarled, his voice deathly low. Kai blinked, a bit surprised, and decided to stray away from that topic. He glanced around the room for a bit, eyes trailing along the cracks between the bricks. He sat leaning against the rough material, on Cryptor's right side, watching the nindroid attempt to rip the lock off with his hand.

"This sucks!" Cryptor hissed, pulling at the lock. The sounds of the metal clasp straining against the door filled the small cell. Kai could hear all the mechanisms in Cryptor's right arm working their hardest, trying to produce enough force to snap the lock clean off. The metal of the lock dug into his hand, causing some mild discomfort. 

"You're going to break your arm!" Kai retorted before he looked away, uninterested, glancing at the corner. His eyes caught onto a cobweb, where a small spider had caught its prey. He watched as the arachnid crawled slowly towards the poor bug caught in its web, its eight legs gently tapped against the web.

Cryptor let his left arm slip out the sling, and grumbled, before reaching his left hand forward, grasping at the lock. Kai was completely oblivious as Cryptor used both hands to work -- well, pull -- at the lock.

"So be it!" Cryptor snapped angrily, pulling harder. He could hear the metal and gears beginning to groan and creak in his left arm. Kai's head snapped back to the nindroid, eyes widening in horror as he took in the clear look of pain written across Cryptor's face. 

"Hey! Stop!" Kai blurted, pouncing forward as he tried to halt Cryptor's self-destructive attempt of breaking the lock. He tackled the Cryptor to the ground, and the nindroid groaned softly as he hit the floor, clutching at his arm. His eyes flickered up to where the fire ninja was.

"What were you thinking?!" Kai hissed, and allowed the nindroid to scramble upwards into a sitting position. Cryptor grumbled softly, allowing Kai to gently place his arm back in its sling. He sighed softly, glancing down at the ground as he felt Kai's gaze on him. 

"We need to get out of here, no?" Cryptor tilted his head to the side, causing Kai to almost snarl in annoyance. He glared back the nindroid, who still seemed to be experiencing some discomfort. 

"Rest." Kai demanded, causing the nindroid to blink in confusion. Cryptor shook his head slightly as he looked back up at Kai, wincing as he moved his cramped up neck. Waves of pain were shooting up to his head through his neck. He groaned slightly, his right hand moving up to his neck to feel at the sore spot. 

"I can't. The longer we stay here, the higher chances of Harumi doing...whatever she's about to do."

"You're in no condition to strain yourself further. Continuing working isn't going to make your arm better." Kai countered back, and he could see Cryptor's face twitch as the nindroid knew that he couldn't argue with logic.

"Sorry, but I can't." Cryptor mumbled, blinking, praying for the slim chance that his eyesight would return. He fiddled with the lock awkwardly, fingers tracing the cold metal of the padlock as he thought for a while. He turned to where Kai sat, before looking away.

"Listen, general, you know as well as I that you need some rest. I can see it in your face. Don't try to hide it." Kai tried again, and slightly regretted his words as Cryptor flinched from the use of 'general'. He saw Cryptor turn his head slightly to face him, eyes drooping slightly as they attempted to close, exhaustion pulling at his eyelids. 

A pause.

"Not tired." Cryptor mumbled.

"You look pretty 'tired' to me." Kai countered. It was true. Cryptor was a mess. Unkept hair stuck out at weird angles, and his clothes were dishevelled. Kai was pretty sure he looked awful himself, though. He hadn't looked in a mirror recently. 

"What you see isn't necessarily the truth." Cryptor grumbled out half-heartedly. He reached for the prongs he had haphazardly tossed aside on the floor. He tried to get back to work, but the prongs slipped from his grasp.

"Aren't you going to pick them up?" Kai raised an eyebrow once the nindroid made no effort to move. Cryptor glanced at him, looking around as he thought for a while. He sighed softly, looking away, before reaching for the prongs once again. 

Cryptor froze up, and tilted his head, turning to face the door, and Kai blinked in confusion for a while. He scooted closer to the nindroid, and pressed his ear against the metal door in an attempt to hear whatever Cryptor heard. He heard shuffling from the other side and distant conversation. 

"What?" Kai hissed. Cryptor waved his hand, mentioning for the fire ninja to shut up. Kai held his tongue, and listened carefully. There was an uncomfortable silence from within the cell as they eavesdropped the conversation from outside. Well, Kai really couldn't hear anything. It was just muffled, like if you heard it from underwater. 

Cryptor stiffened up. Kai guessed that whatever he heard, it couldn't have been good. 

"What?" Kai tried again. Cryptor blinked again, gently turning to face Kai with a startled look on his face. 

"We have to get out of here." Cryptor gasped out. Kai's blood ran cold, not liking what was going to come next.

"Lloyd's going to be dead in two hours."


	27. Chapter 27

Cryptor and Kai worked desperately at the lock. 

"Move it up," Cryptor muttered, and Kai obliged. The fire ninja moved the prong in the lock upwards. Cryptor jammed another the metal prong in and felt around at the mechanisms inside the lock. He worked at it, ignoring the burning pain in his shoulder.

A few seconds passed in silence.

"Right." Cryptor murmured and heard the promising click as a mechanism unlocked in the lock. Hope surged through his body.

There was a click.

He could hear Kai grasp the lock, and held his breath. He removed his hand, his right hand grasping around his left shoulder. He listened as the padlock clicked open, and he smirked as he got up. Well, more like Kai had to drag him to his feet. The nindroid stumbled for a bit and could feel Kai's firm hand on his right shoulder, keeping him upright.

"Shhhh." Kai hissed softly and reached for the door. Cryptor held his breath and listened as Kai rested his hands against the smooth metal. Kai pushed the door gently, and there was a small creak as the door opened. The nindroid tensed up and heard Kai step forward.

"We did it," Kai muttered underneath his breath, turning to glance at Cryptor. The nindroid raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Yeah, no way I wouldn't have known," Cryptor grumbled sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Coast is clear." Kai continued and slowly pressed open the door. He poked his head out of the doorway, glancing up and down the hallway. The light in the corridor was dim, casting shadows everywhere. He pushed the door open wider and mentioned for Cryptor to walk forward, before realizing that the nindroid couldn't see.

"Let's move," Kai muttered, and Cryptor moved forward. 

"Turn right." Kai continued, stepping out into the fresh air of the corridor, prowling down the hall, crouched low. Cryptor followed behind him, and Kai could hear him turn on his cloaking ability. He turned his head to glance over his shoulder and took notice that he couldn't see Cryptor behind him anymore.

Kai rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the hallway ahead. 

"So, what's the plan?" Cryptor spoke softly over the fire ninja's shoulder, almost causing Kai to jump. The brunette glared over his shoulder, mentioning for the nindroid to keep quiet even though he had no idea where Cryptor was. He looked forward again and stopped at the door to the staircase. Cryptor ended up walking right into him. 

"Keep quiet!" Kai hissed.

"But I didn't--" 

"Shhhh!" Kai snapped, rather too loudly. There was a swift blow to his shoulder to keep him quiet, and he stumbled back in alarm, glaring back at where he thought Cryptor stood. Grumbling in annoyance, Kai opened the staircase door, listening to the sound of the rusty hinges as they brushed up against each other.

"You still haven't answered my question," Cryptor muttered.

"We look for the rest of them before we go for Lloyd," Kai answered. He stepped into the staircase, shivering at the sudden temperature drop. Cryptor stepped into the stairwell after him, the door closing behind them, stopping a few feet away from the fire ninja. Kai thought for a while and turned back to face the nindroid.

"You...remember where any of the cells are?" Kai asked. He felt kind of weird talking to nothing but air. He could feel Cryptor's presence around him and heard him shuffling around. There was an uncomfortable pause before Cryptor talked once again.

"Which...floor are we on again?" Cryptor muttered.

Kai shifted his head to look at a small sign beside the door. His eyes traced along the words written on the sign, his mind processing the numbers carved into the metal surface.

"Twenty-two," Kai answered after a pause. He heard Cryptor grunt from somewhere beside him, and his eyes flickered to where he assumed Cryptor would be. 

"You alright there?" The fire ninja tilted his head.

"I'm fine." The nindroid muttered underneath his breath. His voice was strained and awkward, muffled like his head was tilted downwards and he was breathing into the folds of his jacket. Kai raised an eyebrow but didn't question it further.

"...anyways, I...we need to get to...nineteen," Cryptor mumbled, and Kai hummed in agreement. He made his way to the top step, stilling himself as he listened for any signs of life around them. He could hear Cryptor breathing from behind him. 

Kai stepped down and heard Cryptor move from somewhere behind him. They made it to the bottom fifth step, before the fire ninja realized that there was a step that was rather high compared to the others. He passed over it with a stumble, but then he worried that Cryptor wouldn't fair too well.

"Hey wait, careful--" Kai warned, turning his body around in alarm. There was a strangled yelp and Kai instinctively reached forward. An invisible figure crashed into him and both of them went down. They collided with the floor, the air knocking out of his lungs. Cryptor decloaked himself, and Kai could tell that the nindroid's arm and shoulder were visibly dislocated.

"Oh god." Kai hissed, and gently helped Cryptor to his feet. The nindroid grimaced, looking up to where he assumed Kai stood. 

"Oh my god, you're bleeding--" Kai continued as his heartbeat quickened up. Cryptor's eyes widened up, and he waved his hand, mentioning for Kai to keep quiet. Kai kept his mouth shut, and listened with alarm as there was someone coming their way, the sounds of footsteps coming through the door on the twenty-first floor.

Kai pressed himself along the wall, so that when the door opened, he would be hidden behind the door. Cryptor blinked and cloaked himself once more. 

The door clicked open, and a goon with a flashlight walked in. He shone the light around, looking for the source of the sounds. He looked a bit anxious, and Kai caught sight of a gun clipped to his belt. If only the goon would walk a bit further, then he could disarm the goon from behind.

There was a small click somewhere down the steps. The goon snapped to attention, walking forward to investigate the noise. Kai held his breath as the goon walked straight past him. Once the goon had his back to Kai, the fire ninja lunged forward, wrapping his arm around the goon's neck.

"_Sleep,_" Kai muttered softly, as he heard the goon gag violently for air. Soon enough, the goon went limp in Kai's hold, and the fire ninja gently placed him on the floor, hiding him in the corner. He then gently closed the door to the staircase.

A pause.

"Kai?" Cryptor's voice called out. His voice was raspy and whisper-like.

"Yeah, I'm here." Kai gasped, the sounds of violent inhalation forever imprinted into his mind. 

Another pause.

"I have an idea."

* * *

Lloyd lay down of the cold, hard floor, the rough terrain digging into his back. He stared up at the ceiling, but it was so dark that he could barely make out any details from in the room. The air was musty and thick. A sense of dread lingered in his chest, making it hard to breathe.

His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. He desperately attempted to come up with an escape plan, but his mind drew up a white blank every time he attempted to think. He could feel tears building up on the corners of his eyes, the water cold on his skin. 

He was going to meet his father soon.

What was he supposed to do? Fight him? Was he going to die?

He envisioned his father's cold, hard glare. The way the dark purple snake-like eyes reflected the light, staring deep into his soul. Lloyd broke out into a cold sweat just by thinking back to it. 

_"I have no son." _

How did it come to this? He should've never trusted Harumi. He should've seen the warning signs. He should've been smarter. He wanted to punch Harumi in the face, wishing to punch until he heard the satisfying sound as his knuckles met bone. 

And now he and his friends were going to die.

All because of him.

* * *

Kai walked down the hall, uncomfortably rolling his shoulders around. The leather Sons of Garmadon jacket was stiff, hot, and itchy. The gauntlets weren't any better. He was sure that if he took them off, ten seconds later his hands would break out in hives. 

"How do you survive in these?!" Kai hissed, adjusting his gauntlets, as he turned to his left to glare at Cryptor, who carefully felt his way down the stairs. The nindroid grinned crookedly, but Kai could tell he was anxious, shrugging his functional shoulder. Kai was now pissed, and he turned his attention back to the staircase ahead.

"All depends on the person," Cryptor answered, casting a smile to an area about five inches to Kai's right. "Looks like you ended up with someone who's dirt cheap. Probably bought it from a flea market."

"Oh my god." Kai groaned and sighed in a whispering tone. He had his hair tied back into a short ponytail, it causing strain on his scalp. It hurt every time he opened his mouth or moved his eyebrows around. He heard Cryptor snicker softly from behind him. He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing again. 

The silence was awkward and full of dread. 

"So, what about you? Where'd you get all _your _fancy gear?" Kai glanced back at Cryptor, trying to keep the atmosphere light and trying to prevent himself from breaking down. 

"....uh..." Cryptor muttered, looking awkwardly. The gentle clacking of the nindroid's metal plated boots was driving Kai up the wall. 

"Did the princess buy 'em for ya?" Kai smirked, looking back at the nindroid. 

"Eh, some," Cryptor answered. He cautiously made his way down the stairs, carefully feeling out with his foot to test if there were any more steps ahead of him. Kai lingered around, waiting for him to catch up. 

"Some?"

"It's...stolen," Cryptor answered. Kai blinked, and his eyebrow creased. 

"You _stole?" _Kai hissed, but kept his voice low. 

"What else was I suppose to do?" Cryptor retorted, rolling his eyes like it was no big deal. His left arm twitched awkwardly, and his right hand flew to his left shoulder. 

"How much did they cost?!" Kai snapped. 

"I don't know," Cryptor muttered, gently shaking his head. "I don't pay attention to prices. I...just needed something inconspicuous and something that could prevent my wires from freezing up, okay? Can we...not talk about this anymore?"

"How did you not get caught?" Kai blinked, wondering if the law enforcement in Ninjago was _this _bad. 

"Eh, Harumi covered for me,"Cryptor answered. "She has a way with words,"

"Of course she did." Kai sighed in defeat and reached the bottom step beside the nineteenth-floor door. He waited for Cryptor to stand beside him, before reaching for the door handle. He twisted the handle and clicked the door open. A rush of air came gushing in. 

He stepped into the hall. The lights were blinding compared to the almost pitch black staircase. He strode down the hall confidently, listening as Cryptor shuffled behind him. He walked up to two goons further down the hall, who were guarding a vengestone laced door.

"Hey," Kai grunted, his voice gruff and low. Cryptor had to suppress a smile and chuckle.

"What th' bloody hell do ya want?" One goon hissed, not looking too happy. Kai glared at him, a bit annoyed. 

"The Quiet One wants to dump this traitor in with 'em," Kai jerked his thumb over his shoulder, pointing at Cryptor. The nindroid stiffened up, and began to inch away. Kai whirled around and seized a hold of Cryptor's left arm. 

"Don't you goddamn _dare._" Kai snarled angrily, realizing that he grabbed the injured arm. 

"Anyways, open the door." The fire ninja continued, turning his attention back to the two goons. The two goons glanced at each other cautiously, wondering if they should follow this random guy's orders or face the wraith of Harumi if they declined.

The goon that hadn't talked unclipped a set of keys from his belt, and inserted one of them into the lock. He twisted, and the lock clicked as it unlatched. He swung the door open, and three sets of heads inside the cell whipped up to face them. 

"Got yerself a visitor." The other goon snarled, smirking as he looked into the cell. 

"...Kai?" Jay's face grew in confusion. The two goons blinked in confusion for a while, before they looked at each other in horror. 

Cole had already begun to move, as Nya and Jay scrambled out of the cell. The earth ninja grabbed a hold of one of the goons, and dragged him into the cell. Kai lashed out with his foot and kicked the other goon into the cell. Cole dove out of the cell as the rest of the crew pressed the door closed.

Kai fumbled for the lock, and latched it back into place.

"Wow, you look bad," Nya noted, looking Kai up and down. Sighing, the fire ninja undid his ponytail and slid off his leather jacket and gauntlets, throwing them to the floor in disgust.

"Yeah," Kai sighed. He glared at his hands and was surprised to find out that they weren't covered in blisters. 

"Anyways, we have to find Lloyd. Immediately." Kai continued. He looked at the four people in front of him, who all nodded in unison. 

"Let's move."


	28. Chapter 28

Lloyd's ears twitched once he heard the sound of a key being inserted into a lock. He sat upright, straightening up his stiff back. He heard the door click open, and his head snapped into the direction of the door. He blinked as light spilled into the cell, wincing as he brought up his arms to shield his face.

Harumi stood in the light, with Zane standing off to her side. She smiled down at him, causing each fibre in Lloyd's being to burn in rage. He brought his arms down, locking eyes with Harumi. She grinned further, seemingly inviting Lloyd to try and do something. 

He lunged to his feet and dove for Harumi as she raised an eyebrow as he approached. A blur of white later, Lloyd was pinned to the floor, Zane's elbow digging into his spine. His chest stung, his joints aching in pain of the impact with the floor.

"Being resistant, aren't you?" Harumi spoke somewhere behind him. 

Silently, Lloyd was dragged up onto his feet. Zane's hands were cold, digging into his flesh like talons. His eyes were pale and devoid of life, like Lloyd was looking into the eyes of a dead corpse. He shuddered, feeling cold just by being in the presence of the ice ninja.

"Take him to Garmadon," Harumi ordered, her tone demanding and sharp. She began to turn away, walking down the hall, her heels clicking along the tile. "I have to deal with the traitor." 

Zane nodded, and began to haul Lloyd away in the opposite direction. Lloyd glared at her as she disappeared down the hall, disappearing into the distance. She looked over her shoulder, before smiling cheekily and waving at Lloyd as she walked.

* * *

The rest of the crew crept up the stairs, checking in the windows of the doors. They scanned the hallways, looking for anything that seemed out of the ordinary. The air was still and silent, no signs of life hung in the space. The only sounds were the sounds of the ninja breathing. 

"Where do you think he is?" Jay asked. Cole, who was leading the way, shrugged his shoulders.

"Why _do _you think he was separated from the rest of us? He's being taken to Garmadon." Nya hissed underneath her breath. She crept behind Cole, glancing over her shoulder at the rest of the crew. Cryptor trailed behind them, his eyes distant.

"Then, does that mean we have to..." 

"Yeah. We need to face Garmadon." Nya confirmed with a stiff nod. She looked back at the rest of the crew. A rather dampening silence fell upon the group, and all of them cast nervous glances at each other.

"There has to be another way," Cole muttered. He looked back, eyes settling on Cryptor. The nindroid seemed to sense a gaze on him, and he looked up, making eye contact with Cole. There was no reaction from the droid, and he soon looked away, staring off.

"If we don't take action soon, I can't assure Lloyd will be alive when we get to him." Cryptor snapped. That seemed to get everyone to start moving again, but Kai could understand Cole's thought process. They were off to fight a dark warlord, and one of them was blind and also had a broken arm.

* * *

The sounds of boots on tiles echoed around in his head, making his mind swim He was just so tired, and his muscles ached and burned with each movement. The gray colours of the hallways were redundant, and they were so tiring to look at. His legs could barely move, and Zane had to drag him along, his toes squealing as they slid along the floor. 

His heart thundered in his chest, and breathing felt difficult and strained. He looked off to his side, staring at the doors as they passed. Zane simply stared on ahead, hauling Lloyd with him like he was a sack of potatoes. The silence hung in the air, the only sounds were their footsteps along the tile floor.

Zane forced him up the staircase, Lloyd's legs feeling like they were pumped full of lead. They had a high density to them, making them feel heavy. Each step he took seemed to take an eternity to walk up. The silence was deafening now, pressing in on him. He heard his ears ringing from the quiet air.

Soon enough, they reached a metal door. Lloyd could hear the wind rustling through the crevices of the door, rattling the loose hinges. He watched in horror as Zane reached forward, hands wrapping around the handle. Lloyd watched as he opened the door, and swung it open.

The cold air came rushing in, causing Lloyd to shiver. He looked out the door, taking in the sight as the city skyline stretched on in front of him, the gentle evening sunset dyeing the sky dark purples and blues. Lights from the city twinkled in the night sky, the faint glow gently illuminating Lloyd's face.

Zane hauled him out onto the roof, and the full extent of the cold hit Lloyd full force. He shivered violently, his eyes scanning the barren sight in front of him. Small piles of rubble were scattered along the ground, and pillars of blackness stretched from the floor, opening up to the sky.

Zane's hands on Lloyd's arm tightened up, causing the green ninja to yelp and wince. Zane dragged Lloyd along the rough terrain, and Lloyd looked around at his surroundings, trying to spot Garmadon. His head swivelled around, his eyes trying to focus on something, _anything._

The ice ninja dumped Lloyd on the floor, the green ninja falling chest-first onto the ground. His gravel dug into his face, and he could feel the rocks cut into his cheeks. He groaned gently as he forced himself up, his joints aching and burning as he moved. He looked down at where his face met the ground, and he could see small specks of red staining the rocks, dripping down from his face.

"Lloyd." 

The voice caused Lloyd to tense up, his breathing beginning to quicken rapidly. 

Garmadon.

He sat down on a high throne, the material made up of a black material that Lloyd didn't know. Small glints of purple bled through the black, thin material. The sharp, black solid stretched out, spreading from of the base of the throne like roots. War banners stood off to the sides of his throne, the red fabric displaying the SoG crest painted in black, with the SoG name painted underneath in white. The bottom of the flags were torn, and they fluttered around in the breeze.

"Father." Lloyd hissed angrily. He scrambled to his feet, clutching at a rather ugly gash on his left bicep. He glared at Garmadon, staring deep into his snake-like eyes.

The dark lord raised an eyebrow at Zane, who stood off to Lloyd's right. 

"How does it feel Lloyd? How does it feel to lose all of your friends? All that you cared for? All that mattered?" Garmadon hissed, his words stinging Lloyd like knives. The green ninja winced, glancing up at his father. He could feel his legs as he instinctively into a ready fighting position, the sounds of gravel parting away from his feet.

Garmadon laughed. His mouth curling back into a grin, revealing his sharp teeth. Lloyd broke out into a cold sweat just by looking at him. His heart rattled against his ribs; he could hear it drumming in his ears.

"I'm not afraid of you," Lloyd muttered in a low tone. He raised his fists into a fighting position and could see Zane stiffen up from in his peripheral vision. Garmadon smirked, seemingly amused at the effort Lloyd was displaying, waving a hand dismissively at the ice ninja.

"Leave us." Garmadon boomed and rose from his seat. Lloyd's heart skipped a beat when Garmadon began to stalk forward, the gnarly roots of the throne parting to form a path for the dark warlord. Dark matter was radiating from Garmadon's shoulders as his mouth widened further, his eyes glowing purple.

Zane nodded curtly, before he backed away, casting Lloyd a crooked, horrible grin before the green ninja lost sight of him. 

Lloyd stared deep into Garmadon's eyes, waiting for the second that the warlord would come lunging at him. The wind howled like a pack of wolves, sending up dirt, dust, and small grains of gravel. Lloyd hissed as dust came in contact with his eyes. He blinked, and in between the moment that his eyes were closed and opened again, Garmadon was now three feet in front of him, purple daggers clutched in each of his four hands.

Lloyd somersaulted backwards and could feel the wind as Garmadon swung with all of his four hands. Lloyd dove to the side, just as Garmadon stabbed with his two left arms. He could feel as the two blades grazed his left side, drawing blood. 

"Father." Lloyd choked out, as he ducked. He struck out with his fist, generating enough force to break a few ribs. His fist connected with Garmadon's chest, dead center. Lloyd expected his father to stumble back, but the warlord didn't move an inch, as if the blow didn't even faze him. 

Garmadon swung with his top right arm, the forearm connecting with the side of Lloyd's head. The green ninja went down, his back colliding with the rough terrain. He barely managed to scramble out of the way as Garmadon swung down with all four arms.

Lloyd aimed a shin at Garmadon's right side and connected. Garmadon stumbled to the left a bit, hissing angrily as he surged forward, daggers held down at his side. Lloyd cartwheeled to the side and kicked towards Garmadon's head. The warlord ducked, and Lloyd's foot passed over his head.

Garmadon attempted to cut Lloyd's leg, but Lloyd drew back and stumbled a bit, attempting to regain his balance. Garmadon lunged forward, and Lloyd jumped backwards once more.

"Please. I don't want to fight you." Lloyd begged, staring up at Garmadon, who towered over him, sending chills down his spine, goosebumps breaking up along his skin. He shivered, staring up at the face of someone he used to know. A brief flash and Lloyd could see a small glimpse of the old Garmadon; a gentle smile plastered onto his face, and his pale gray hair.

"Don't you understand, boy?! You don't have much of a choice!" Garmadon snarled angrily, stabbing down. Lloyd kicked out with both legs, planting both feet on Garmadon's chest, pushing the dark warlord backwards. Lloyd grumbled as he got to his feet, and ducked as Garmadon swung again.

"The fight is what fuels me!!" Garmadon yelped, swinging from his right side. 

The four arms struck against Lloyd's chest, and the green ninja flew backwards. His back collided with a rubble pile, the air being knocked out of his lungs, and he coughed violently. His vision blurred up, and he blinked rapidly as he attempted to clear his sight, and could see the dark mass as Garmadon stalked towards him, the wind gently making the dark matter waft away in the breeze.

Garmadon walked forward, and Lloyd looked up at him in horror.

The warlord stood in front of him, a smirk on his face. He lifted all four hands, daggers raised upwards, ready to cut through flesh.

"Dad, please--" Lloyd raised his arms over his head, attempting to shield himself. 

"Goodbye." 

Lloyd closed his eyes, waiting for death to take him. 

"Not so fast!" A familiar voice rang out from behind Garmadon.


	29. Chapter 29

"Not so fast? _Seriously?_ That's how we enter the battle?" Jay hissed from behind Kai, looking at the fire ninja in complete bewilderment and disgust. He heard Cole sigh quietly from behind him, as Kai glared at him. Garmadon stabbed at Lloyd once more, but the green ninja scrambled out of the way.

Not seeming to care that he missed, Garmadon turned to glance at the rest of the ninja, who stood cramped up in the doorway. They all tensed up, glaring back into Garmadon's eyes. Kai could hear the rest of the group draw their weapons from behind him.

A small pause.

"Guys! Don't--" Lloyd called out, but it was too late. Garmadon slowly walked towards the small group of unprepared ninja. One of the daggers in his hands dissolved, and he thrust his empty hand forward, fingers gently moving into a fist, like he was trying to crush a tin can slowly.

The small room that the group were located in began to rattle. The pipes and support beams began to shake and quake violently, and they could hear the sounds of screws beginning to fall from their positions, clattering onto the cement staircase, rolling down the steps. 

"Leave!" Cole demanded, and the rest of them didn't need to be told twice. They scrambled out of the small doorway. Just as Cryptor was the last to dive out, the room literally collapsed in on itself. It looked absolutely unrecognizable, just a pile of rubble with pipes and poles sticking out. If the nindroid had been any later, then his legs would've been crushed. 

There was a piece of the floor missing, and there was a drop of two stories visible if you looked down. Pieces of rubble came crumbling off the edge of the pit, revealing the snaking thin metal poles in between the concrete.

Lloyd attempted to lunge at his father from behind, trying to subdue him before the warlord could harm to anyone. Garmadon simply grabbed a hold of the collar of his gi, before throwing him like he weighed nothing, aiming at the ninja. 

Kai and Cole moved forward, catching Lloyd and setting him to his feet. The green ninja stumbled awkwardly, before glancing back, at his team.

"You...came back?" Lloyd asked.

"What do you mean, 'we came back'? We never-- scatter!" Kai snapped before his eyes went wide, and the small cluster of ninja scrambled in varying directions, avoiding whatever Kai saw first. A large chunk of concrete slammed into the ground where they once stood, sending up dust.

_**"Every second you use to talk is another second off your pathetic lives."** _Garmadon snarled, and raised all four hands, hands shaped like talons. Several debris pieces gently lifted off the ground, hovering behind Garmadon. They were all crudely shaped, and a good impact with one of them would definitely break a few bones.

"Seriously? You want us to fight him?" Jay hissed. Kai could tell that he had a point. Before he could retort, Garmadon swung all four of his arms forward, causing all the floating debris to rain towards the ninja. They scrambled away, and Cole moved his hands towards the ground, attempting to make a shield from the ground around him. 

Ice shot out of the ground and forced his hands to a halt halfway on their way to the ground. The pillars of ice froze around his wrists, cutting into the skin. 

If it wasn't for Kai, Jay, Nya, then Cole would have lost several limbs and pieces of flesh right then and there. The three shot out their elements. Nya formed a small shield around them, as Kai and Jay their elements in an offensive attack. The small debris rain broke up, shattering up into small dust particles.

The small shield of water froze up and immediately shattered as if it was made of paper. Cole managed to break free from his ice bonds. 

Zane stood beside Garmadon, a hand reached out. The wind billowed his white gi, and his expression was cold and unreadable. 

"And we have another problem," Nya whispered underneath her breath. She made eye contact with Zane, but the ice ninja didn't even seem to acknowledge her. The air seemed to drop twenty degrees in temperature, and they could see their breath materialize in white puffs as they breathed out.

"Stop struggling and make this easier." Zane raised an eyebrow. Garmadon lunged forward, longswords gripped in each hand. Kai, Jay, and Cole all shot their elements, but Garmadon wasn't interested in them. He made a beeline for Lloyd.

The green ninja's eyes widened, and he dove out of the way. Garmadon's swings were wild and frenzied. Nya, Jay, Kai, and Cole all ran for them, but a wall of ice appeared between them, cutting them off from the fight. They whirled around, taking in the sight of Zane lowering his hand.

"Not so fast." The ice ninja growled.

"You still have to deal with me."

* * *

Lloyd could feel several cuts along his arms. The sleeves of his gi were stained red in several places, and his joints ached. He jumped to the side as Garmadon swung at him once, lashing out a foot at the warlord's shin. They connected with a thud, and Lloyd winced as he realized the blow hurt himself more than it hurt Garmadon.

Garmadon stomped down, intending to snap Lloyd's leg in two. Lloyd rolled out of the way, scrambling back, trying to get some footing. The wind was now raging violently, making it hard to hear, and he could feel a few specks of water beginning to hit his face.

"Dad--" Lloyd tried to talk some sense into him.

"You are no son of mine."Garmadon hissed, his voice low and guttural. All the colour drained away from Lloyd's face, horror filling each crevice of his face. He prayed for a spark of recognition from somewhere in Garmadon's dead, soulless eyes; what he saw instead were swirling black holes of nothingness.

"Please--"

**_"ENOUGH!" _**Garmadon snapped, clearly not happy. He stabbed forwards violently, causing Lloyd to scramble backwards some more, getting closer and closer to the edge of the building. He could feel the absence of the floor from behind him, the wind blowing harsher from the absence of building.

The rain began to fall, gentle drops of cold striking against their skin.

"You will fight me, and that is final,"Garmadon ordered, raising his top right hand to point the tip of the sword towards Lloyd's chest. The green ninja forced back the sob in the back of his throat and tried to think straight. He could feel as his heels teetered on the edge of the building. One more step back and he'd plummet one hundred stories to his death.

Garmadon, now with no patience, took one more step forward, swinging with each arm. Lloyd instinctively took a step back, before he had made an extremely terrible decision. He stepped onto nothing and instantly began to fall. His hands desperately tried to grab onto anything, and his fingers of his left hand managed to grasp onto the edge of the building.

He looked up in horror as Garmadon peered over the edge. He attempted to pull himself back up, but Garmadon held up the sword to Lloyd's face, daring him to try.

"Easy," Garmadon smirked. Lloyd looked down, watching as the ground seemed to stretch on forever. If he fell, would he die instantly? He sure hoped so. He looked back up at Garmadon, who raised a sword up over his head. Lloyd frantically looked around, taking notice that the rest of the crew were nowhere in sight. 

"Guys--" Lloyd tried to call out, but Garmadon had already stabbed down. Lloyd instinctively tried to avoid being impaled in the face. His eyes widened as he realized that he let go. His nails clawed against the wall as he attempted to scale back up the wall, but he was already falling.

He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for death.

There was a thud, and a hand gripped his outstretched left hand. 

He looked up, his eyes focusing on the figure above him. 

"Cryptor?" Lloyd muttered quietly. Garmadon was nowhere in his sight. He focused his attention back to Cryptor, watching as the red irises whirled, clicked, and expanded like a camera shutter. Cryptor blinked twice, before realization began to bleed into his features and he smirked.

"Who else would it be?" The nindroid smirked as he pulled Lloyd up. The green ninja scrambled up on the roof, glancing up at the nindroid and looking for Garmadon. 

"Where--" Lloyd began to talk, but Cryptor dove to the side, tackling the blond to the ground as Garmadon came pouncing at them, a scream of absolute fury coming from his mouth, each fibre of his body burning in rage. Cryptor scrambled backwards, and Lloyd kicked out his foot to intervene. 

He caught Garmadon straight in the stomach. The dark warlord scrambled back, anger burning deep from within his dark eyes. Lloyd cast a frantic glance back Cryptor, who stood off to his right. The nindroid blinked, before unslinging one of the two swords on his back and tossing it to the green ninja.

The katana felt heavy in Lloyd's arms. What kind of material was it made of? Unsheathing it, he was blown away by how polished and shiny the metal was. Most of it the metal was a dark grey, except for a small strip of red along the sharp edge. It was neatly teethed along the sharp edge, kind of looking like a chainsaw. The handle of the katana was wrapped up in worn leather.

"Eyes forward!" Cryptor snapped, and Lloyd turned his attention ahead just as Garmadon came swinging at him again. This time, Lloyd intercepted the blow with the sword, and there were sparks as the blades clashed against each other, and Lloyd's arms were almost ripped out of their sockets from the force.

"A little help?" Lloyd called wildly, looking over his shoulder to glance at the nindroid.

Cryptor stared off to his left, but Lloyd could already tell who was there. He took a swing at Garmadon, who simply sidestepped out of the way.

"You're on your own," Cryptor muttered absentmindedly. He turned to his left, facing someone that Lloyd couldn't see. He ducked as Garmadon swung at him once more, and when he risked another glance at Cryptor, he noticed that the nindroid was gone.

Gripping the sword with both hands, Lloyd glared his eyes deep into Garmadon's irises.

"Bring it on."

* * *

Kai was sure he had frostbite. Or hypothermia, at the least. The ground was slick with small patches of ice, and Zane had gotten the idea to turn the falling rain into frozen needles, and was busy raining hell upon them. Cole had formed a small shield of earth around them.

"It's not going to hold!" Cole snapped, and as if on cue, a large shard of ice came piercing through the shield, impaling itself on the ground bare millimetres from Cole. The earth ninja blinked, a bit surprised that he was close to being skewered. He blinked before his expression morphed into one of horror.

"Do something?" Nya glared at the rest of them

"The minute we stick my head out there, we're dead!" Jay snapped, not wanting to be impaled by the thousands upon thousands of long ice needles. They listened to the sounds of ice battering against the rock, sounding like rain against a window. 

"Well, if you're not doing anything, then we're going to die!" Cole snapped, thrusting his hands out, attempting to keep the earth reinforced and strong enough to keep the ice out. His face twisted from the strain, and Kai could see the rain and sweat dripping down his face. 

A pause. 

Kai thought of an idea. One that might get them killed if Kai reacted too slow.

"Cole, let go," Kai spoke up.

"I-- huh?" Cole muttered, turning his attention to Kai. He looked exhausted; his chest rose and fell drastically, and the fire ninja could hear the earth ninja's ragged breath. Another shard of ice blasted through the shield, impaling the ground between Kai and Cole. 

"Come on, Cole. Trust me." Kai nodded, assuring him. Cole looked uncertain, but bit his lip and nodded stiffly.

"If we die, then I'm going to find you when we get to the Departed Realm. Then, I'm going to strangle you." Cole snarled, and Kai gulped. The fire ninja nodded, and Cole looked like he was beginning to regret this decision. He looked forward again and sighed softly.

"Okay. Kai, ready to do whatever you're about to do?"

"Yeah." The fire ninja nodded, and a small flicker of flame appeared in his right palm. 

"On the count of three. One..."

Kai willed the fire to grow, a small core of white in the center of the flame.

"Two." 

The flame grew larger, and the rest of the crew could feel the blistering heat along their skin. It was nearly blinding, with Jay and Nya having to shield their eyes with their arms in order to prevent their eyes from melting out of their sockets. Nya had covered her hands with a thin sheet of water to protect them, and the water had begun to steam.

"Three!"

The earth shield shattered, and Kai thrust his arm forward. A burning white inferno blasted through the rock, melting all the leftover debris. A large arch of fire blasted through the air, aiming right for Zane. The ice ninja swung his hand, creating a small wall of thick ice. The sky lit up in bright reds and oranges, and the ice rain melted, warm sheets of water drizzling onto them.

All the smoke cleared, being blown away by the raging, howling winds. Kai set his eyes on Zane, who had allowed the ice shield to melt. Their eyes met, and both of them scowled. That patch ground had been charred black from the heat, except for where Zane stood. 

"Nice try," Zane smirked, impressed by the display.

"But not enough." Zane lifted his hand into the air brought it down once more.

Kai's hands shot up into the air, fire flickering in his palms once again. Zane's hand froze, and he faltered, beginning to weigh his options. Fighting against a fire ninja clearly placed him at a disadvantage. He growled, a bit angry, but reached for a small dagger slung across his waist. He unsheathed it, and Kai -- along with the rest of the group -- stiffened up.

"Good old traditional battle," Zane muttered, his eyes narrowing before the tips of his mouth curled up into a grin.

"Want to try?"

* * *

"Traitor." Harumi scowled, not happy. She gripped a long, dark katana in her hand. Cryptor's eyes trailed along the weapon, watching as the raindrops dripped off the metal. The water made her clothes look dark, sticking to her skin. Cryptor frowned, and he huffed a bit.

"What happened to your eyesight?" Harumi titled his head to the side slightly, causing the nindroid to inhale sharply. 

"None that you should be concerned about." Cryptor snarled, causing Harumi's eyebrows to lift. She smiled, before gently swinging the blade around. The nindroid sighed, grimacing as he blinked, a stinging sensation behind his eyes. Everything was slightly blurry, but he assumed that given enough time, his vision would correct himself.

He hoped.

"You're right; I shouldn't." Harumi shook her head, a weak smile on her lips. She gently lifted her arms into a shrug, the blade teetering around in her palm. She shot him a grin, making going blind seem like a better option rather than to look at her more. He had already subconsciously begun to reach his hand up, and he could feel his fingers wrap themselves around the hilt of the remaining sword slung across his back.

He unslung, listening to the sound of metal against metal. Harumi's face twitched, and the small smile disappeared from her lips.

"Of course." Harumi sighed, looking disappointed. She readied her weapon, and she lifted the blade slightly, pointing it at Cryptor. The nindroid tightened his hold on the hilt of his own weapon, and he stiffened up even more. Harumi grinned, excited.

"That's more like it." Harumi laughed, and ran towards Cryptor, and swung the blade in an arch.

The nindroid dove to the side, and he could feel the air as the blade whizzed right past him. He held out the blade horizontally, blocking the blow as Harumi came swinging down once again. The blade felt awkward in his hand, and it weighed his arm down.

"What happened, Mr. E? What happened to your arm?" Harumi smiled innocently, as Cryptor swung at her head with his fist. Harumi backed off, feeling the wind as the nindroid's knuckles swung straight over her face, millimetres away from the skin. 

"I feel like _you _should know, don't you think?" Cryptor snarled, unable to comprehend how Harumi had the audacity to ask such a question. Did she have a death wish? He'd make sure she'd suffer before she died. He'd make sure she went through the most pain possible. 

He would make sure of it.


	30. Chapter 30

Harumi was a better fighter than Cryptor predicted.

She swung with ease, like she had done this for years. The nindroid, however, had much more difficulty avoiding her swings. Maybe it had something to do with his broken arm. It burned with agony, slowing him down. 

She brought the blade down once again, forcing the nindroid to scramble backwards once again. His unhealed arm was like a dead weight, providing nothing good for his own personal gain. He desperately attempted to keep his balance, but the fact that he couldn't move his left arm was not so great. 

"Where's your skill _now, _Mr. E?" Harumi sneered as if enjoying how weak the nindroid was. Cryptor held his tongue, and brought up his blade to protect himself once again. The two swords clashed against each other, sparks coming off the metal. Their eyes locked for a split second, before the nindroid dove to the side as Harumi swing. His shoes skidded against the gravel, the ugly screeching of metal filling the air.

"Where is your _pride_?" Harumi snarled, stabbing forward. Cryptor sidestepped, and swung his arm at Harumi's neck. Backing off, she scoffed at the weak attack, and move forward once again.

"You seem extremely different. Where did your fiery attitude go? Where was the general I once _honoured_?" Harumi laughed, sending a fury of stabs at Cryptor's neck. With barely enough time to react, Cryptor leapt back once again, feeling a sudden stabbing pain where his left shoulder blade was.

"Sorry. He's no longer here." Cryptor spat, and lashed out with his foot, catching Harumi straight in the abdomen. She was forced back, coughing violently, trying to inhale and take in as much oxygen as possible. She sloshed around in the puddles, her glare and anger probably being able to evaporate all the water around her. 

"You're going to have to deal with me." Cryptor snapped and swung with his blade. The tip of the sword managed to slash Harumi's left thigh, cutting a rather ugly gash in her clothing but broke no skin. He cursed loudly before he stabbed forward once more. Harumi aimed a roundhouse kick right at his head, and it connected.

He briefly lost his sense of hearing for a split second, and the next moment later he found himself on the ground, his entire body aching with agony. He rolled out of the way, just as Harumi stabbed down, the metal blade impaling itself in the floor where Cryptor was seconds before.

He kicked out again, and the bottom of his boot slammed straight under her chin. Her head shot back, and Cryptor thought that was it. He probably broke her jaw and she would fall to the floor, stunned. 

But that didn't happen. She glared back down at him, and wiped away the blood that trickled out from her mouth. She bared her teeth, and Cryptor could tell that her teeth were slightly stained red. 

"Just give it up already," Cryptor muttered softly. Harumi's face was dazed, and the nindroid's eyes trailed themselves, watching as the blood rain down her chin and splattered onto the ground, mixing with the rain. The red paint painted onto her face was beginning to become washed away by the water. It looked like she was bleeding from her scalp.

"Shut up!" Harumi howled before she lunged forward once again. Cryptor scrambled backwards frantically, attempting to use both arms to quicken up his pace. He could feel the knot of the sling untie itself, and his left arm fell to the side, slamming against the ground.

The pain shot up from his arm, shooting up to his skull. He gasped, dropping his weapon as his right hand flew to his left shoulder. His vision blurred, but he managed to make out the shape of Harumi coming stabbing at him once again. He tilted his head to the side, and he could feel a blade graze his neck. He punched forward, catching Harumi square in the face.

He broke something. 

Harumi raked the nails of her left hand across his face. He kicked out both feet, planting themselves onto Harumi's chest and forcing her back. The momentum of the blow as enough for Cryptor to get up onto both feet. The world spun and he almost sunk back onto his knees once again.

Harumi now had a nosebleed. Cryptor almost laughed. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"You ungrateful rat." Harumi snarled.

"I'm going to skin you alive."

"Flattering, but I'll decline the offer," Cryptor smirked.

* * *

Lloyd was doing better now that a sword was in his hand. The leather grip fit well in his hand and he adjusted well to the weight quickly. Garmadon swung, but he managed to counter every single attack. His mind made decisions without a seconds hesitation and his legs and feet moved effortlessly along the ground.

Lloyd swung his blade at Garmadon, but the dark lord blocked the strikes. They exchanged blows and punches, equally matched. But Lloyd was getting tired. His eyes drooped and he was getting tired. However, Garmadon barely even seemed to be winded. He looked in perfect condition.

The green ninja sighed as he ducked a stab. He cartwheeled to the side as Garmadon swung at him once again. An ugly, horizontal gash appeared on Lloyd's right bicep. Bright red blood squirted from the wound, and Lloyd sucked the air between his teeth as he hissed.

"Weak." Garmadon hissed.

"No." Lloyd held his ground. 

"Then we'll see about that!" Garmadon howled, swinging all four arms at Lloyd, before sending a flurry of debris straight at the green ninja. Lloyd dove behind a pillar, feeling the vibrations as the debris rain slammed up against the pillar. 

Lloyd dove out from behind the pillar. He made a beeline straight for Garmadon. The dark lord blocked the incoming attack before swinging one of his arms. His arm slammed straight into Lloyd's chest, and the green ninja went flying. Lloyd's back slammed against a debris pile, the air being knocked out his lungs.

Lloyd coughed, violently. His joints ached, his arms and legs sore from the constant fighting. The world spun and tears were beginning to form in the corners of his eyes. The cuts on his arms burned in discomfort, and it hurt to get up. Garmadon stalked towards him. 

"....no..." Lloyd whispered. He struggled to sit up, but a sharp stabbing pain on his right side halted him. He reached his right hand for the blade that had fallen out of his reach, but it burned whenever he stretched. 

This was so, so bad. 

"Pathetic."

"Please..." Lloyd begged, trying for one more desperate time to reach deep down into Garmadon's soul, searching for the father he loved.

Garmadon stabbed down, and Lloyd managed to scramble out of the way. Garmadon was furious and brought all of his four arms down. Lloyd crawled further away and got up. His sword was now gone and he was beaten up and bloody and he was sure he had broken a few ribs.

_"Don't you understand, boy?!" _Garmadon's voice rang in his head.

_"The fight is what fuels me!" _

And finally, Lloyd understood.


	31. Chapter 31

Zane never seemed to get tired. He darted around, evading each blow and element sent coming his way. The rest of the crew formed a circle around him, swinging with their weapons but hesitant to go all out. What if they hurt him? He was still their friend, their brother.

"Any other bright ideas?" Cole growled lowly, making sure Zane couldn't hear him. He swung with his hammer, but Zane ducked and it almost slammed right into Jay. Yelping, the blue ninja scrambled backwards as Zane focused his attention on him.

Kai lunged, but Zane anticipated the blow, kicking at the side of the fire ninja's head. Kai went flying and collided with Nya, and the two of them went down, sprawled out on the wet concrete ground. The two of them groaned softly as they scrambled to get up, as Zane came swinging at them.

Cole managed to grab a hold of Zane's gi, and pulled the ice ninja away from the two siblings. The white ninja whirled around and glared daggers at Cole. The earth ninja simply tossed Zane to the ground, watching as the ice ninja slowly rose to his feet once more.

”You hesitated,” Zane stated, a grin forming on his face. Cole swallowed the lump in his throat and opened his mouth to talk. 

“That’s because I still care,” Cole muttered softly. He could see Zane’s face twitch slightly like the real Zane was trying to break free. A flicker of hope surged from within hope but focused his attention back to the much more important task at hand. 

"So please, Zane, I want you to try. Fight it." Cole continued, his fingers curling deep into fists. He trembled from the emotional strain, and he sighed softly, locking eyes with the ice ninja's pale, cold irises. "Zane, please. I know you're there."

“Looks like you’re wrong.” Zane chuckled before he dove at Cole once again. Without a second thought, Cole reared his fist behind him and swung, punching the ice ninja, hard. 

The ice ninja fell to his knees, stunned and in shock. The gi near his knees was torn, revealing the scratched up metal underneath. He gingerly felt the side of his face, wincing when his fingers trailed his cheek. 

“What the hell was that for?!” Kai snapped from somewhere behind Cole.

“I’m sorry, okay? What else was I supposed to do?!” Cole countered back. They watched as Zane rose to his feet once again, but he looked pissed. He gripped his dagger tightly, and he snarled. He lunged once more, his efforts wilder and crazed.

Cole managed to avoid all of the major injuries and could feel the wind as Zane swung and kicked him. The ice ninja aimed an upwards kick right for Cole's face, and the earth ninja could feel the bottom of Zane's boot missing Cole's face by bare millimetres. 

“You should _not _have done that.” He chuckled darkly. He wiped away the oil that was dripping out of his mouth and grinned.

“Yeah well, I’ll do it again if I have to,” Cole replied, and the smile was immediately wiped off Zane’s face in an instant. The ice ninja blinked in confusion, his pale blue eyes locking with Cole’s emerald irises. Cole almost backed off from seeing the deathly glare the ice ninja gave him.

“You’d hurt me again?” Zane questioned. 

“If it means saving Ninjago, of course,” Cole spoke through gritted teeth. Zane stared on in stunned silence. Although the ice ninja had to admit, he was rather impressed. Cole seemed serious about his statement, and the ice ninja was impressed by the mental fortitude that the earth ninja was putting up.

Zane lunged forth again, and all the ninja scattered. Zane swung with his blade, and Cole blocked it with the pole part of his hammer. Metal clashed against metal, sparks exploding everywhere. Cole tried to keep the blade from reaching his chest, with Zane continuously attempting to force it down.

“So, you’d _kill _me?” Zane smirked, expecting Cole to remain silent.

“Well, I don't think there's going to be no need for that,” Cole replied, before he blinked, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Zane blinked in confusion for a while, and then his eyes widened in horror. 

The rest of the group stood, at the ready, beside Zane. The ice ninja was so focused on Cole that he didn’t notice the rest of them. 

Four highly trained ninja tackled Zane to the ground, forcing his arms behind his back. The ice ninja managed to knee Jay straight in the gut, and the blue ninja yelped as he loosened his hold ever so slightly. Jay inhaled sharply, attempting to draw oxygen into his lungs.

”Hold him still!” Someone yelled. Zane moved in an effort to summon his element, but Cole grabbed a hold of his wrist just as the ice ninja was about to slam his palm against the ground.

”I’m _trying_!” Kai screamed back, before receiving a swift uppercut from the ice ninja. Kai's shot back as he tasted blood in his mouth. Not as hard as the type of punch Cryptor could pack, but it still stung. His face went temporarily numb, and all sense of pain disappeared before reforming once again.

Zane bit down on Cole’s arm, drawing blood. And yet, the earth ninja refused to budge. 

“Open up his arm!” Cole demanded, and Jay fumbled for Zane’s right forearm. Meanwhile, Zane had managed to kick Nya straight in the jaw, causing her to let go and cradle her face. He probably knocked out a tooth. 

Kai dove himself onto Zane’s legs, trying to get them to stop moving, but it was pretty much hopeless. Zane kicked Kai off of him like he weighed nothing. The fire ninja slammed into the rough ground, blood squirting from his mouth as he groaned.

The ice ninja sank his teeth further into Cole’s forearm, causing the earth ninja to wince as he watched as blood came dripping along the skin. Zane forced his teeth deeper, aiming to bite into the bone. 

“Hurry up!” Cole screamed as Jay popped open the compartment on Zane’s right arm.

Jay fumbled for his pockets and triumphantly pulled out a small flash drive. It was painted black, with a small red line drawn onto it. The ice ninja’s eyes widened upon seeing the device, and he renewed his efforts. Nya and Kai had recovered from their blows and came back to help. 

“You two, hold his legs still!”

“Jay!” Cole screamed bloody murder. Zane bit down so hard Cole was sure a chunk of his skin and flesh was going to be torn off soon. Cole grimaced before he glared at Jay once more.

“I got it!” Jay announced as he stabbed the small flash drive straight into a port in Zane’s arm. The ice ninja screeched, as he punched Jay straight in the face. There was the sound of something breaking. Jay winced, holding the side of his face as crimson blood came running out of his nose.

Jay yelped, backing up a bit, and Zane reached his right arm, his hand clasping around the dagger he had dropped onto the ground. 

“N-no!” Jay snapped, diving forward to stop him. 

Zane had already begun to swing, driving the tip of the blade straight for Cole’s face. 

* * *

“Rise, fool, and let me kill you,” Garmadon growled lowly from underneath his breath, the air around him seemingly vibrating from his voice. He threw one of his daggers, but Lloyd managed to scramble out of the way. The dagger stabbed itself onto the rubble pile behind the green ninja. 

"I will rise, father, but I doubt you'll kill me," Lloyd answered. Garmadon didn't seem so happy. He jumped up and dove straight for the green ninja. Tucking himself into a combat roll, Lloyd managed to get out of the way. Lloyd backed off, trying to get as much distance between him and his father as possible.

“Do you honestly think you can continue to run from me?!” Garmadon howled like a deranged, wild animal. He expertly threw his blade, and it spun around in the air before it stabbed the ground between Lloyd’s feet. "You cannot run from fate! This is your destiny!"

”Pick up the weapon, and fight me like you mean it!” Garmadon demanded. Lloyd stared down at the blade, watching as the gentle purple material glistened. He gulped and swallowed the lump in his throat before backing away and shaking his head.

”No.” Lloyd spat. A deafening silence fell upon them.

”That wasn’t a question! That was an order!” Garmadon screeched, stalking closer. More blades materialized in his two empty palms, but the blade by Lloyd’s feet remained. The green ninja could feel his hands twitching, itching to reach his fingers around the hilt. He blinked, forcing himself out of his trance. He inhaled sharply, trying to calm his jittering nerves.

”Then I _refuse,_” Lloyd stated, looking up to face the dark warlord, watching as his father’s eyes narrowed into thin slits. The dark lord growled angrily, wisps of dark matter evaporating off his form. Purple smoke erupted from his nostrils as he exhaled, black wisp curling up from his mouth as he breathed out. He snarled, revealing his sharp teeth.

”You said the fight is what fuels you!” Lloyd screamed over the roaring winds. The flags flapped loudly in the breeze, their metal rings slamming against the flag poles. His scarf billowed in the wind, gently tugging his neck.

”If that’s the case, then I _refuse to **FIGHT!**_” 

Garmadon let out a demonic screech of fury, and dove for Lloyd once again.

* * *

Cryptor was exhausted. His eyelids were heavy and his breathing was shallow and laboured. Each inhale felt like needles were shooting into his chest. The blade was heavy in his functioning hand, and his broken arm lay limp at his side. Jet black oil was leaking from the stark white fabric wrapped around his left forearm.

Harumi seemed in better shape, however, she was sporting a broken nose, a black eye, and a busted lip. She gripped her blade so hard her knuckles were turning white.

"Ready to give up?" Harumi snarled angrily. She stood upright and swung her blade to the side. Water flew off the blade before more rain built upon the metal. The wind picked up, rustling her snow white hair. Her red makeup was almost gone, washing off her face.

"...n...no..." Cryptor hissed. He weakly lifted his blade, the weight of the sword making his arm feel like it was burning. The sword trembled in his hand, and he cursed as he realized his functioning arm was beginning to go numb. He couldn't let Harumi know. 

"You, know, it'd be best if you did." Harumi smiled, shaking her head. 

"I think it'd be better if _you_ did." Cryptor retorted, rolling his eyes. "I don't get tired. You, on the other hand, well, I can't be sure."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Harumi snapped, and stepped forward, swinging the blade like a baseball bat. Cryptor simply stepped back, feeling as the blade grazed his chest. He unclipped one of the final knives from his belt and flung it.

His aim was shoddy, and the blade missed Harumi by a foot. She laughed, both relieved and disappointed. Cryptor cursed from underneath his breath, before he backed off, trying to get some distance between them. Harumi began to stalk towards him.

"You know, Mr. E, I could offer you a spot in my army once more." Harumi smiled, watching as Cryptor stiffened up. The nindroid blinked in confusion before his face morphed into an angry snarl. He moved his arm and held the blade so that it was between him and Harumi.

"Nice try, idiot. Only a fool would listen to you at this point." Cryptor spat, but there was a voice at the back of his mind that was whispering for him to reconsider. It was like there was a part of his subconscious that wanted to return to the Sons of Garmadon, a part of his mind that yearned to go back.

"Oh, but I _mean it_ this time." Harumi smiled and continued to walk further. Cryptor made no effort to move, watching as Harumi approached. The Quiet One stood right in front of Cryptor, with about a foots distance between them. The nindroid wanted to impale her right in her face but found his arms exhausted.

"Come on, _Cryptor_, I know how much you want to join back in. Would you rather spend the rest of your life with those pathetic fools, or would you rather spend your time with me, with men under your command?"

"Shut up." Cryptor muttered, unaware that his arms were shaking. "I would _never _work for you."

"But you would if I...oh, I don't know, allowed you to rule alongside me?"

All the sounds melted away and became muffled, as if you heard it from underwater. Cryptor stared deep into Harumi's eyes. He blinked in confusion, unable to form words. He opened his mouth, but no sounds came out. His fingers were twitching, and he was unable to keep his mind in one spot. 

"I...wh...huh? No!" Cryptor snapped. 

"Rule alongside me, Cryptor, and we shall take over Ninjago together!" Harumi laughed, knowing she was getting somewhere. Cryptor inhaled deeply, trying to think straight. Emotions were overwhelming and he was so, so tired. His head hurt so much, feeling like it was being compressed. 

"Cryptor. I know you. I think I know you more than you know yourself. I once admired you. We can go back to that. Please." Harumi smiled softly, dropping her blade to the ground with a clatter. 

"And with you by my side, we can pave the path we want. Just you, me, and the Sons of Garmadon. Don't you miss the feeling? The feeling of being general, being a ruler? Ever miss how good that felt?" 

Honestly, Cryptor thought something with his hearing must've gone defective. There's no way Harumi was saying anything that he was hearing. A smile was tugging out of the corners of his mouth as he straightened himself.

Harumi reached out a hand, gesturing for Cryptor to take it.

A pause. 

Cryptor stared at her outstretched hand, before looking up at Harumi's face, eyes locking. Both of them grinned.

"Well, let's hope you stay true to your word," Cryptor smirked softly and reached out his hand. Harumi simply nodded, smiling.

He placed his hand in Harumi's waiting palm.

* * *

Cole blinked, staring at the tip of the blade resting a centimetre from his face. Zane's hand was shaking, and he blinked rapidly as if trying to clear his vision. His face was strained and awkward. Sweat was dripping down the side of his face, and he was breathing heavily. 

"Zane?" Cole asked tentatively, like he afraid that the ice ninja was going to combust into flames at any given moment. All of Zane's muscles relaxed, and he slumped in Cole's arms. The ice ninja raised a hand, staring at his palm, as if he didn't recognize his own body. After a few moments of silence, he slapped himself across the face. 

Everyone started screaming and scrambling around, worried that the flash drive hadn't been effective. 

"I...can feel," Zane stated. He blinked for a while longer, unable to comprehend that this was actually happening. A large grin spread across his face, smiling as if he had never smiled before. However, once he made eye contact with the first person he saw -- who was Kai -- his smile melted.

"...Frosty?" Kai asked, growing concerned upon seeing that tears were beginning to build up in the corners of Zane's eyes. They mixed with the rain, small slivers of water running down Zane's face. They were barely noticeable when contrasting with the dark gray metal, but the ninja knew that they were there.

"I'm so sorry." Zane's voice was just above a whisper.

"No, Zane, it's not your--" Cole began to talk. 

A shriek pierced the air.

* * *

Harumi stared at the knife embedded into her shoulder, Cryptor's hand gripping the hilt. The nindroid grunted, his eyes glancing at the small knife stabbed into the left side of his abdomen. The two of them looked up at each other, and smirked, knowing that there was no way _anything _of what they said was true.

The split second their hands touched, both of them had attacked. Cryptor reached for the final blade strapped behind his waist, and Harumi produced a small dagger from within the sleeve of her shirt. She stabbed forward, aiming for his chest, but had to aim lower in an attempt to dodge Cryptor's attack.

And now they stood, facing each other, hands on their own weapons, unmoving. Cryptor could basically smell the blood from Harumi's wounds and could feel her breath on his face.

"I'm not disappointed, Mr. E." Harumi laughed.

"And I'm not surprised." Cryptor retorted. 

Harumi pressed the blade in further, causing Cryptor to inhale sharply and tense up. In a response, Cryptor applied more force to the blade, feeling as the tip touched bone and cut muscle. Harumi snarled, and pretty much slammed her palm against the butt of the hilt, watching as the blade came cutting through the metal, until the only thing visible of the blade was its handle. Cryptor, having none of that, drove his own knife in further until he could feel it cut through bone.

"We...can't stay here forever, can we?" Harumi laughed. "One of us is going to die."

"Or it's the both of us," Cryptor answered, breathing heavily and shaking his head. "Whatever the case, I'm not going to die before you."

"Well, neither am I," Harumi replied. 

"But I'm here to assure you die," Cryptor growled and forced the blade in further. The hilt of the knife was beginning to bend from the force being applied to it. Harumi forced her own blade in further. 

"So, I guess this is a test of the wills?" Harumi laughed, raising an eyebrow. 

"It would appear so," Cryptor replied. "But I have a stronger one than yours."

And with that, he forced the blade through the skin in an arch, blood squirting from the wound. Simultaneously, he lifted his broken arm and pulled the dagger from his abdomen. 

Harumi screamed. 

* * *

“I cannot fight you, father, but I can resist you,” Lloyd yelled over the raging winds as Garmadon screamed and swung at him. He dove and weaved around all of the warlord’s attacks, managing to evade every blow. However, his gi did get scratched up pretty bad, and his broken ribs didn't feel so great. 

”Fight me, you fool!” Garmadon howled. He swung again, but Lloyd ducked, flattening himself along the ground before he leapt to his feet and scrambled off. Garmadon threw a sword, and Lloyd could feel the burning pain as the blade clipped his shoulder, bright red liquid spilling from the tear.

”I cannot fight you, but I can resist you!” Lloyd screamed, as Garmadon threw a blade. The green ninja simply sidestepped and watched as the blade flew right past him. He glared back at Garmadon, who returned the gaze.

“I cannot fight you, but—“ 

“Silence!” Garmadon yelled, ordering Lloyd to remain quiet. He sent a hail rain of debris shooting towards Lloyd, but the green ninja dove out of the way, colliding harshly with the rough ground. He could feel the skin on his elbows being cut open against the gravel of the ground.

”I cannot fight you, but I can resist you!”

This time, Garmadon threw two swords, and they made an ‘x’ as they arched through the air. Lloyd stepped back, as the two blades cleaved off parts of the concrete near his feet, sending up a cloud of dust. Wincing, Lloyd rubbed at his eyes as they began to tear up.

“I cannot fight you, but I can resist you!” Lloyd screamed, feeling as the wind and rain-soaked him to the core, causing his teeth to chatter. Every movement was exhausting, but he willed himself to keep moving, just for a little while longer. He just needed to stay alive for a little while longer.

”Stop saying that!” Garmadon shrieked bloody murder. If Lloyd wasn’t so hard to catch, then the warlord would have gladly cut up the green ninja’s body into small pieces. Garmadon stabbed forward, but Lloyd stepped to the side, using the momentum to cartwheel away.

”I cannot fight you, but I can resist you!”

"No!" Garmadon howled, and threw another blade. But, no weapon formed in his hand. Lloyd stood, triumphantly, watching as the dark warlord stared at his empty palm. Confusion spread across his features, as he stared at Lloyd. The three other blades dissolved from his three other arms like smoke, dispersing into the air.

"Wh...what?"

And then Lloyd felt it.

It started off as a burning hot feeling in his chest, and yet he felt no pain. It was like someone had pumped strong painkillers into his bloodstream. All of the pain from his wounds vanished, replaced by a warm, pulse-like feeling. Instant warmth shot through his system, as and he could feel..._something_. Like a part of him had woken up. 

It felt like something that had been missing had finally been returned.

It felt like he was whole.

He stared down at his hands and noticed a gentle green hue was radiating from his palms, flickering in and out of existence like a heartbeat. He looked back up at Garmadon, who stood, dumbfounded.

Opening his mouth, Lloyd spoke, his voice echoing through the air.

_"It's over." _

* * *

The rest of the ninja (Lloyd included, he had just finished tying his father's arms behind his back), ran up to the unconscious body of Cryptor. One look at him could easily determine that the nindroid was definitely not in the best of conditions right now. His left shoulder was bleeding heavily and he was sporting a new wound on his abdomen.

"Oh, god," Jay muttered softly, as Cole kneeled down beside Cryptor and lifted the droid's torso into his arms. There was a muffled groaning, and then his entire body shuddered before tensing up. The fingers on his right hand were twitching violently, and he let in a painful gasp.

"We need to get him on the Bounty. Now." Nya stated. Everyone seemed to nod in agreement. 

His eyes barely managed to flutter open. They scanned their surrounds for a split second before they locked on with the closest ninja, who was Cole. 

"Don't worry, okay? We're getting you help--"

"N....no....H...Harum...i..." Cryptor coughed, his voice barely audible. Cole's eyes widened, and he turned to face the rest of the crew, and had barely managed to open his mouth before another voice echoed throughout the night sky.

"Not so fast."

They all whirled around and froze up.

Because there Harumi was, holding a knife to Zane's neck.


	32. Chapter 32

All of the ninja (excluding Zane, obviously), stood in a semi-circle around Harumi and Zane. Harumi stood off to Zane's right side and pressed the sharp edge of the knife into the metal skin of his neck. He instinctively gasped and tensed up. Harumi hissed and pressed the blade in further. Zane whimpered softly, his eyes glanced towards the rest of the ninja, his pale blue eyes locking on with Cole.

"Harumi." Cole snarled. He could feel the rest of the crew tense up from around him, but he reached out a hand to his side, gesturing for the crew to stand down.

"Drop all of your weapons," Harumi growled angrily, pressing the blade in further. It was then that Cole noticed a hunting knife was jammed into her right shoulder. The fabric near the wound was dark with blood, the disgusting smell of the crimson red liquid was everywhere. 

"Not before you drop yours," Cole demanded.

"No. Drop your weapons, for I take off his head!" Harumi's voice started off soft, but her patience immediately thinned out and she started screaming. She moved her hand, and everyone else tensed up further, worrying that she was going to start hacking at his neck.

"Harumi. You've been defeated." Cole tried to reason with her, staring deep into her murderous eyes. "Give it up, or you'll get hurt more." 

"No." Harumi hissed. She, slowly, began to run the blade against Zane's neck, cutting a small slit on the skin. Everyone inhaled sharply, watching as jet black oil began to leak from the wound, dripping down his running down the skin where his collarbone would be. 

"Don't hurt him!" Kai snapped, stepping forward one step and raising his voice.

"Don't hurt him?" Harumi's harsh face suddenly morphed into a sweet smile, and she giggled softly, her free hand reaching over to gently cover her mouth as she laughed. "Oh, I would love to, Fire Boy, but only if...you surrender. So? Hop to it." 

All of them remained silent. They cast eyes towards Zane, who was shaking his head.

"Don't do this," Zane whispered softly. "This is what she wants. If you give up now, then this is all over."

"Yeah, but if we give up, you're dead!" Kai snapped angrily, tears building up in the corners of his eyes. He stomped his foot and held his ground. Harumi growled in agitation. 

"You have ten seconds to decide!" Harumi hollered out, her voice ringing through the night sky. The distant sound of police sirens rang from the distance, overlapping with the sound of the howling, raging winds. Everything was just so cold, and the storm had stopped, melting into a quiet drizzle.

"Ten!"

"Cole..?" Jay whispered softly. The blue ninja inched towards the earth ninja, but Cole stayed where he was, on the ground, holding Cryptor's broken body in his arms. 

"Nine!"

"This is so wrong," Kai muttered from underneath his breath. His hands had balled into fists, his expression angry and smoke was coming out from between his fingers.

"Eight!" 

Lloyd watched in horror. His mouth opened but no sounds came out. He was shaking, every single bad scenario playing out from within his mind. 

"Seven!" 

Nya shut her eyes, not wanting to watch any further. She just felt so helpless, and she sat down on the ground, exhaustion pulling at her eyelids, and her limbs felt heavy, like they had been pumped full of lead.

"Six!"

Cole watched, unable to decide. Save Zane, but risk losing Ninjago, _or_ save Ninjago, but say goodbye to their friend for the second time?

"Five!"

Zane stared down at the blade, watching as his oil caught onto the metal, dripping off the edges.

"Four!"

Kai had enough. He readied to open his mouth, ready to agree to Harumi's terms. Yet, no words came forth, like a part of him knew by agreeing, that this would end badly for all of them.

Like a part of him knew that this is what Zane would've wanted.

"Three!"

Cryptor watched, through his blurry vision, as Harumi readied her hand to slit clean across Zane's neck. He wanted to move so badly, but his limbs remained motionless, nonfunctional.

"Two~" Harumi purred.

"N....n..." Jay spoke, but he had the worst, most nauseating feeling beginning to build up in his throat. 

"One!"

"No!" Kai had finally found his voice, but it was too late.

Harumi moved her hand, and there was the nauseating sound of metal splitting open as she moved her blade across his neck. Jet black squirted from the wound as the ice ninja's pale blue eyes widened, staring at the oil that splayed from his wound. The pain wasn't even noticeable, as adrenaline pumped around his system.

"NO!!!"

Zane fell roughly to the ground, feeling as the warm liquid ran down his neck. His hands found themselves around his neck, trying to stop his bleeding. His hands were shaking, and a soft whimper escaped his lips, and he began to quiver. He could feel his blood spread out onto the concrete floor. 

"ZANE!" Jay cried, and Nya sobbed upon opening her eyes. 

"Now, give it up!" Harumi cried out. She knelt down beside Zane, and placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to keep him still. She gently traced the tip of the blade along the skin of his face, and gently moved her hand back, ready to stab the poor nindroid through the eye. 

She thrust her hand forward but stopped once there was a yell from behind her. 

"This is the Ninjago City Police, put your hands where we can see them!"

* * *

"Don't you regret not being able to kill me?" Harumi purred softly as she was led to a police cruiser. They were on the ground outside of Borg Industries, police cars swarming the place. The building was blocked off by crime scene tape, and the flashes of red and blue filled the sky.

"No," Cryptor growled. He stood upright, staring deep into her eyes as Cole placed two hands on his shoulders, keeping him still and preventing the nindroid from toppling over. 

"Why not?" Harumi smiled.

"Because," Cryptor muttered in the most guttural, menacing tone he could muster, and leaned in closer.

"I want to watch you rot away in prison. I think that's way more satisfying."

* * *

The darkness seemed to stretch out in front of him. Distant conversation rang out from beyond the thick veil, but it sounded fuzzy and seemed to reverberate all around him. His arms were pinned at his side, and he was aware that there was a stinging sensation across his neck.

And he was cold. It was like his interior was frosted over, and he shivered.

A constant beeping sound came piercing through the wall that separated him from the outside world. 

_Wake up. Wake up. Wake up wake up wake up._

He continued to chant this to himself, forcing his eyes to snap open. He could feel his entire body begin to twitch, thrashing around as he attempted to get his eyes to snap open. His mind snapped into working condition, and he began to panic as fear filled his chest. 

It was like he was trapped in his own body.

He could hear yelling, and he felt hands on his arms and legs, forcing him to hold still. He opened his mouth and screamed.

His eyes shot open and light assaulted his vision.

Everything tuned themselves into focus, and he could see the faces of the worried crew staring down at him. He recognized the cream coloured ceiling and realized that he was in the infirmary. The panel on his right arm was popped open and several wires ran from his arm to some machines to the right side of the bed.

"You alright there Frosty?" Cole asked.

"Y-yeah." He croaked out. His neck was sore and he could feel that bandages were wrapped around it. 

"Oh thank god." Jay huffed a sigh of relief. Everyone removed their hands from Zane's arms and legs and stepped back a bit, giving him some space. Zane looked at all of them before his eyebrows creased in confusion. 

"Where's..?" 

The crew moved out of the way, and Zane could tell that there was a bed placed across the room from where he was, placed along the wall. Cryptor lay sprawled on the bed, unconscious. His left arm draped over the edge of the bed, _way _more wires connecting into his arms.

"Oh," Zane muttered. He reached his left hand over to feel his neck, running his hand over the bandages wrapped around the wound. He glanced over to look at the rest of the crew before his eyes flashed over to Cryptor once more. The ex-general breathed softly, and his chest rose and fell in a rhythmic pace. His right arm was placed over his chest. He had bandages sporadically wrapped around his arms 

"Maybe it's time you got some more rest. Again." Cole suggested. Zane nodded, way too tired to argue. 

He closed his eyes and immediately passed out.

* * *

Cryptor woke up. Each of his limps was sore and he was absolutely sure he lost his left arm again. He listened to the beeping of the machinery as the world seemed to bleed back into focus. He stared up at the ceiling, the lights burning into his eyes. 

Groaning, he sat up and looked around the room. The other bed on the left side was empty, but there were signs that someone lay there not too long ago. There was a glass of iced water on the nightstand. Bringing the glass to his lips, he downed the entire drink in three quick gulps before he set the cup back down.

He sat there in a dazed state for a few seconds, his mind going over what had happened before. 

The gravity of the situation came slamming into him like a truck.

He blinked for a few seconds in shocked silence and shook his head gently. He let out a shaky, shuddering breath, running his right hand through his hair. He cautiously eyed the wires inserted into his arms, before glancing at the machines that the wires were connected to. 

Nervously, he popped a wire out. Once he concluded that nothing bad was going to happen, be grabbed the rest of the three wires in his right fist and ripped them out. He got up without much incident and made his way to the door. Pressing the gate open, he stepped out into the hall.

He almost collided with Zane. 

Both of them jumped in alarm. Zane almost jumped out of his skin, and Cryptor leapt three feet back. After a few seconds of alarm, they both relaxed and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"You doing alright?" Cryptor muttered.

"I could be asking you the same thing," Zane answered. He glanced at Cryptor's left arm, before making eye contact with the dark nindroid once again.

"Eh, I'm okay. Sure, I've seen better days, but...I'm okay." Cryptor answered, shrugging, before looking away. Zane didn't seem too convinced, but the ice ninja decided not to press it further. 

"Anyways, dinner's ready." Zane pointed down the hall into the door of the kitchen.

"Uhh, nindroids don't...eat. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, like I'd never know." Zane rolled his eyes, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "It's for the atmosphere. Come on!"

Sighing, Cryptor followed the ice ninja into the kitchen.

* * *

Dinner was, as Cryptor had expected, boring. He sat awkwardly, closest to the door. He rested one elbow on the table, head resting in his hand. His eyes wandered away until the talking of people became background noise. He drummed the fingers of his free hand on the table.

It wasn't until someone screamed his name that he finally snapped back into attention.

"Cryptor!"

The ex-general jumped.

"--! Uh! Yes, sir? I mean, uh, Jay?" Cryptor's voice morphed into a more gruff, authoritarian tone, before it petered out and he sighed awkwardly, shaking his head as everyone chuckled. He glared daggers at the blue ninja, who inched away in fear.

"Anyways, here you go!" Zane exclaimed happily from his spot beside Cryptor, and dropped a box into the ex-general's lap. Cryptor looked down at the box in confusion, before he glanced back up at Zane, who grinned madly, nodding vigorously.

"From the sensei."

Muttering some curses, Cryptor looked up and glanced at Sensei Wu, who sat at the other end of the long, rectangular table. The sensei sipped some hot tea, before he set the cup down on the table in front of him. He shook his head softly, but it was clear that he was smiling.

"Language."

"Apologies," Cryptor muttered. He was still a bit unnerved that Sensei Wu was forgiving him so easily, but decided to brush it off. 

"So? Open it!" Nya grinned.

"Jeez, okay." Cryptor rolled his eyes. He glanced at the black box, with a red ribbon tied around it, ending in a bow. He grumbled a bit at how childish it all looked. 

"Hurry up!" Kai pressed.

"I'll go as slow as I please." Cryptor retorted, making eye contact with the fire ninja. "Builds nice tension, don't you think?" 

All of them groaned. 

Expertly, he untied the red bow and watched as it unfolded onto his lap. He unwrapped the red ribbon until he had nothing but a black box. He shook the box a bit, listening to the sound of things jangling around inside. 

"My god, Cryptor, hurry up." Jay groaned, shaking his head. 

Painfully slow, Cryptor reached his fingers around the edge of the box. Kai had enough, and slammed his fist onto the table. 

"Okay, fine." Cryptor ripped the top off the box. He peered at the contents inside, and the smile melted from his face. 

All the ninja grinned as Cryptor pulled out a thick black fabric. 

It was a gi. 

Pieces of thick leather and fabric overlapped each other. It had none of the sleek designs that the others wore, and instead favoured a more bulky design. Metal shoulder plates were strapped onto leather belts meant the hold sheaths. It was jet black, with red accents. There were additional metal shin guards, decorated with red accents as well.

Cryptor just stared at it. 

"Oh wow, he's speechless!" Jay laughed.

"I...wh..huh?" Cryptor blinked, and looked up to meet all their gazes. 

"You like it?" Kai grinned.

"...why?" Cryptor muttered. "Why would you go out of your way to do this?"

"Why not? You're part of this team now, so, why not make it look like it?"

"I'm...a part of this team?" Cryptor creased an eyebrow, like the concept of being a teammate had never crossed his mind. Confusion blurred everything. He glanced at Wu, who nodded. 

"...of course! Don't be dumb!" Nya nodded. Cryptor blinked. Everything was just so overwhelming and he was emotionally exhausted. Did they really think that way?

"...I..._thank you._" Cryptor laughed. He raised a hand to wipe the corner of his right eye. He chuckled softly, shaking his head. If he was human, then his cheeks would be flustered red and he'd be sweating profusely. 

"A toast." Wu rose from his seat, and held up a teacup. Everyone moved, in unison, and stood up. They held their glass cups and grinned towards Cryptor, who grinned, and laughed. A genuine laugh, for the first time in a while. 

"Welcome, officially, to the team, Cryptor." Wu smiled, and the rest of the ninja raised their glasses to the ceiling. 

"Welcome!" Everyone cheered, and clinked their glasses together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty that's a wrap! UwU. Don't worry I'll post more fic on this account soon.


End file.
